Yesterday, Now And Tomorrow
by Violet-Kira
Summary: Cerita sederhana tentang hidup mereka yang mungkin tidak sederhana. "Kemarin kita adalah orang asing, sekarang kau bagian dari hidupku, lalu bagaimana kita selanjutnya?" Yunjae's Story
1. Chapter 1

Part 1.

Fiances

.

.

.

Pair : Yunjae.

Genre : Friendship, Family drama, Romance. Etc.

Casts : TVXQ/JYJ, Yoo Jae Suk, Go Ahra, Jeon Hyebin as Kim Hyebin

Disclaimer : Semua karakter sungguh bukan milik saya.

Summary : Cerita sederhana tentang hidup mereka yang mungkin tidak sederhana. "Kemarin kita adalah orang asing, sekarang kau bagian dari hidupku, lalu bagaimana kita selanjutnya?"

.

.

"Yaaaaah! Kim Jaejoong! Shim Changmin! Berhenti kalian!" Teriak Guru Yoo sangar sambil mengejar dua murid bengalnya dengan membawa-bawa sapu ijuk.

"Sae-nim, Mianhaeeeee! Kami tidak sengaja!" Teriak Jaejoong panik sambil bergerak Zig-zag menghindari murid-murid yang mondar-mandir sepanjang koridor.

"Nde Saem, Si dungu Yoochun yang mulai duluan!" Adu Changmin dari jauh. Ia lebih unggul didepan Jaejoong, terang saja, kakinya sepanjang itu.

"Jangan banyak alasan! Gara-gara kalian kantin jadi kacau seperti itu!" Gertak Guru Yoo tidak main-main, nafas pria berkaca-mata itu sudah putus-putus karena mengejar kedua pemuda bengal didepannya.

Siswa lain hanya bisa tertawa-tawa melihat kejadian yang tidak langka itu. Jaejoong, Changmin dan Yoochun memang terkenal tukang membuat onar di sekolah mereka, dan acara kejar-kejaran antara mereka dan Guru Yoo adalah pemandangan yang biasa.

"Saem, percaya pada kami!"

"Aku akan percaya pada batu sebelum percaya pada kalian!"

"Aishhh...! Oh, Yunho-aaaaah!" Jaejoong berhenti mendadak dan melambai-lambai histeris didepan jendela saat melihat Yunho berdiri di gedung sebelah. Jarak keduanya cukup jauh, tapi mata Jaejoong memang jeli.

Suaranya juga kencang. Yunho bahkan bisa mendengarnya dari sana.

"Yo, Jae-ah! Kau berbuat onar apalagi kali ini?" Teriak Seunghyun yang berdiri disamping Yunho sambil tertawa.

"ANIYAAA! Bukan aku! Tapi Yoochun dan Changmin!" Seru Jaejoong mengkambing hitamkan temannya kali ini.

"Benarkah?! Kalau begitu kau bisa cerita diruang kepala sekolah, Kim!" Desis Guru Yoo kejam tepat dibelakang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menjerit melihat penampilan acak-acakan Gurunya itu. "Oh, Sonsaengnim!"

"Jangan 'Oh-Oh-an' kau disitu, cepat ikut aku ke ruang Guru!" Teriak Guru Yoo sambil menyeret Jaejoong dengan menjewer kupingnya.

"Ommaaa, Appooo..." Ringis Jaejoong.

"Jangan manja! Dasar berandal cilik, bahkan kepala sekolah sampai bosan melihat kalian membuat ulah." Omel Guru Yoo sepanjang jalan.

"Yunho-aaahhh, Seunghyun-ah! byeee byeeee!"

Jaejoong masih sempat-sempatnya melambai-lambai pada Yunho dan Seunghyun tiap kali ia lewat di depan jendela sebelum kemudian menghilang di belokan.

Seunghyun hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

"Lagi-lagi ia berulah."

Yunho dan Seunghyun menoleh ke arah gadis yang sejak tadi berdiri disampingnya saat mendengar gumaman kecil dari gadis itu.

"Sepertinya begitu." Gumam Yunho tersenyum kecil.

"Kau malah terlihat senang." Heran gadis bernama Ahra itu. Rambutnya ia kuncir dua sehingga membuatnya terlihat polos sekaligus feminim.

"Aku senang melihatnya tertawa. Lagipula ulah Jae dan kawan-kawannya tidak pernah merugikan orang. Mereka hanya terlalu kreatif." Ujar Yunho lagi.

Ahra berdecak kecil sebelum kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Kau menyukainya." Tuduh Ahra.

"Mungkin." Sahut Yunho dengan tenang.

"Mulailah belajar Yunho-ah, untuk menyukainya." Saran Seunghyun sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. "Bagaimanapun dia tunanganmu, chingu-ah."

.

.

.

Saat akhirnya lepas dari omelan panjang guru Yoo dan decakan kesal kepala sekolah mereka yang masih sangat muda, Changmin dan Jaejoong kompak menjambak rambut Yoochun saat bertemu dengan pemuda itu atap sekolah.

"Dasar kau pengkhianaaattt! Mati saja kau ke neraka!" Sumpah serapah keluar dari bibir Changmin. "Sudah berbuat tapi malah tidak bertanggung jawab!"

Jaejoong sih diam saja, tapi tangannya gencar mencari bagian yang nyaman untuk dipukul dan dijambak.

Yoochun, pemuda sejak lahir selalu tenang itu, bahkan tetap tenang mendapat 'kekerasan' dari dua partner kriminalnya, dia diam saja meski tubuhnya sejak tadi oleng ke kiri oleng ke kanan. Ekspresinya juga begitu-begitu saja. Cool guy, Poker Face.

"Yaaa, Katakan sesuatu!" Seru Changmin.

"Sesuatu." Sahut Yoochun, tenang.

Jaejoong dan Changmin melongo mendengarnya.

"Ck, percuma bicara denganmu." Gerutu jaejoong sambil menjambak-jambak kecil rambut Yoochun. Sementara Changmin menyerah dan menghempaskan diri disamping kedua sahabatnya itu.

Rambut Yoochun yang sedikit panjang sekarang tidak jelas bentuknya seperti apa, tapi pemuda itu cuek saja dan malah berbaring sambil melihat langit.

"Biru." Gumam Yoochun.

"Hm?"

"Eh?"

"Langitnya."

"Oh."

"Jaejoong-ah, Changmin-ah. Ayo ubah cat ruang guru jadi warna biru."

"..."

"..."

"Aishhhh. Jangan dulu berulah! Kami baru saja dihukum, kalau mau lakukan saja sendiri!" Tolak Changmin. "Idemu menyiram meja-meja kantin dengan cat warna hitam tadi masih membuatku kesal."

"Kalian yang melakukan kenapa menyalahkanku?" Tanya Yoochun datar tanpa dosa.

"Kau dalangnya, sialan!" Desis Changmin kesal. "Setidaknya jangan menghilang begitu saja saat Yoo sonsaengnim muncul mendadak tadi."

"Harus begitu ya?" Tanya Yoochun tanpa rasa bersalah.

Kedua pemuda itu kembali menganiaya Yoochun tanpa ampun.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong Jaejoong-ah, kau tidak makan siang dengan Yunho?" Tanya Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Eh?! Astaga! Aku lupa!" Pekik Jaejoong tiba-tiba. "aishh, aku terlalu bersemangat untuk menghajarmu Yoochun-ah." Gerutu Jaejoong sambil mengeluarkan dua bekal yang ia lempar kearah Changmin dan Yoochun.

"Jaa, aku pergi dulu!" Seru Jaejoong dan berlari meninggalkan Changmin dan Yoochun.

"Dasar linglung!" Ejek Changmin pelan.

"Kuadukan kau nanti!" Ancam Yoochun tenang sambil membuka bekal yang diberikan si cantik nan sangar tadi.

.

.

.

"Kau terlambat!" Sambut Yunho ketika Jaejoong tiba dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Pemuda berambut pendek coklat itu duduk bersandar di pohon besar dengan sebuah buku tebal dipangkuannya. Matanya yang tajam terhalang kacamata yang hanya ia gunakan saat membaca.

"Mianhae! Aku harus balas dendam pada Yoochun dulu tadi!"

Jaejoong menjatuhkan dirinya tepat disamping Yunho. "Kau sudah menunggu sejak tadi?"

Hm. Yunho hanya bergumam kecil sambil melepas kacamatanya. "Jangan terlambat lagi. Kau sendiri yang bilang rutinitas ini untuk membuat kita lebih nyaman satu sama lain." Ceramah Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya bisa merajuk di tempat sambil mengeluarkan bekal yang ia siapkan. Hanya terlambat sedikit, Si Tuan disiplin ini sudah sangat bawel.

"Cerewet." Rutuk Jaejoong pelan, sangat pelan.

"Mworago?!"

Hah? Dia dengar.

"Bukan. Bukan apa-apa!"

"Kau sedang merutuk tadi!"

"Aisshh! Kau cerewet!" Ulang Jaejoong kesal sambil menyumpal mulut yunho dengan sosis goreng.

Keduanya sudah terlibat rutinitas ini sehari setelah mereka ditunangkan. Dan yang memulai rutinitas ini adalah Jaejoong.

Dengan sedikit memaksa.

/Flashback/

Jaejoong. Pemuda berambut hitam legam dengan mata besar yang menawan itu, berdiri dengan tidak sabaran didepan kelas Yunho, ia sudah meminta salah satu penghuni kelas itu (Ia tidak tahu nama pemuda bermata terlalu sipit itu) untuk membantunya memanggilkan Jung Yunho. Ia sudah menunggu selama 10 menit. 10 menit! Bayangkan berapa banyak waktu Jaejoong yang terbuang sia-sia. Padahal waktu istrahat siang tidak begitu panjang, ck!

"Kau mencariku?" Tanya pemuda yang baru saja muncul dari pintu. Ekpresinya terlihat tenang dan ramah.

"Ayo kita makan siang bersama!" Ajak Jaejoong sambil mengangkat dua bekal ke depan wajah Yunho.

Yunho kenal Jaejoong. Ia tahu biang onar terkenal di SMA Shinki, dan sekaligus tunangannya sejak 1 hari yang lalu.

"Tapi aku sedang makan siang di sini dengan teman-temanku."

Jaejoong menghela nafas kesal. "Tinggalkan saja. Kita harus makan siang berdua." Paksa Jaejoong seenaknya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Yunho masih tersenyum.

"Begini ya Jung Yunho-ssi. Kau dan Aku," Jaejoong bergantian menunjuk dirinya dan Yunho. "Sudah bertunangan, kau tahu artinya, kan? Kita berdua akan menikah nantinya! Jadi, aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang asing! Tidak mau!" Tegas jaejoong. "Jadi mulai sekarang, mari saling membiasakan diri satu sama lain! Dimulai dengan makan siang bersama disekolah!"

Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Jaejoong yang seolah berbicara dengan anak SD.

"Kenapa tidak makan siang bersama temanku juga? Atau temanmu? Sama saja bukan?" Tawar Yunho.

"Ck! Jangan main-main!" Decak Jaejoong dengan pelototan matanya. "Aish, ini hanya antara kau dan aku, jadi tidak akan sama kalau ada orang lain. Kita butuh waktu sendiri untuk saling mengenal!"

"Begitukah?" Tanya Yunho tersenyum, sorot matanya terlihat terhibur.

"Tentu! Lagipula teman-temanku aneh! Dan aku tidak akan nyaman dengan teman-temanmu yang kaku itu!"

"Teman-temanku tidak kaku."

"Hmm, menurutku sih begitu. Ayo, kita pergi!" Tanpa ijin Jaejoong langsung meraih lengan Yunho dan menyeretnya pergi. "Kita makan di dekat kolam belakang sana!"

Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

/End Of Flashback/

Jaejoong memperhatikan cara makan Yunho yang begitu tenang dan rapi. Jaejoong heran mengapa bisa ada kumpulan anak-anak yang bisa bertahan untuk diam, tenang, teratur seperti ini.

"Hey, Yunho-ah! Kau tidak mau menciumku?"

BRUSSH!

Yunho menyemburkan semua minumannya kewajah Jaejoong.

"Aihhh! Kau Jorooook!" Rengek Jaejoong kesal sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan jijik.

Yunho terbatuk-batuk pelan. "Jangan bicara ngawur tiba-tiba seperti ini." Tegurnya sambil membantu Jaejoong membersihkan wajahnya.

Bibir Jaejoong mengerucut dengan kesal. "Kau benar-benar cari mati!" Maki Jaejoong.

Yunho menghela nafasnya dan memandang Jaejoong. "Kalau kau bertanya hal seperti itu lagi, mungkin aku benar-benar akan mati tersedak, Jaejoong-ah. Lagipula ada apa dengan pertanyaan itu, eoh?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Jaejoong balik bertanya. "Kita sudah bertunangan selama 3 bulan lebih. Rutinitas kita hanya ini, sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan! kau tidak mau menciumku? Pacarku yang dulu saja, sudah langsung menciumku setelah jadian!"

"Ckk, kau bicara aneh lagi!" Ucap Yunho menyentil kening jaejoong yang tertutup poni.

"Wae? Kau memangnya tidak pernah mencium mantan pacarmu?"

"Dasar bodoh, aku belum pernah punya pacar." Sahut Yunho tenang.

Mata bulat Jaejoong berbinar tidak menyangka. Pemuda incaran semua penghuni SMA Shinki ini sama sekali tidak pernah pacaran? Bohong!

"Jinjayoo?!"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ini hubunganmu yang pertama?"

Yunho mengangguk lagi.

"Hahahaha, kalau begitu kau belum berpengalaman yaa..." Goda Jaejoong. "Tenang saja. Aku akan mengajarimu langkah-langkah dalam hubungan percintaan remaja! Jaa, cium aku sekarang!" Seru Jaejoong bercanda. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu minta dicium.

Jaejoong benar-benar bercanda, ia tidak minta dicium sungguh-sungguh. Mana ia tahu Yunho akan benar-benar melakukannya. Jadi ia hanya bisa membeku saat bibir Yunho sudah menempel dengan sempurna di atas bibirnya.

Demi tuhan, bibirnya yang sama sekali tidak terjamah! Ia bohong pernah dicium, sebenarnya dia juga belum pernah pacaran sama sekali!

Yunho mengecup pelan dan lama bibir merah itu sebelum menarik bibirnya dan tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong yang sudah jadi batu.

"Bagaimana? Apa ini bisa disebut suatu kemajuan?" Tanya Yunho lembut dan sedikit menyeringai.

Jawabannya hanya berupa rona merah dikedua pipi berandal cilik itu.

.

.

.

Ketika Jaejoong menceritakan hal itu pada dua sahabatnya sambil memperbaiki tugas kesenian dari gurunya Changmin hanya bisa tertawa besar dan lebar, membuat semua remah kue berhamburan keluar dari mulutnya.

Yoochun yang sejak tadi diam dan serius membaca komiknya, hanya bisa menggeleng kepala, jijik dengan tingkah Changmin.

"Aishh, telan dulu makananmu baru tertawa!" Saran Jaejoong ngawur. Mana bisa tertawa ditahan-tahan. Bisa-bisa Changmin tersedak.

"Lagipula, kau benar-benar nista! Memohon dicium seperti itu!? Dimana harga dirimu!?" Ejek Changmin dengan suara melengking.

BUKK!

"Aku hanya bercanda! Tapi Si Jung Yunho itu saja yang terlalu serius menanggapi!" Teriak Jaejoong sambil melempar bantalnya ke wajah Changmin.

"Lain kali jangan begitu. Minta Ciuman ala prancis saja." Saran Yoochun tenang, sama sekali tidak nyambung.

"Lebih baik tidak usah bicara saja, Park Yoochun!" Pekik Jaejoong murka dan mulai menganiaya Yoochun.

'Hhhh, apalagi salahku.' Gumam Yoochun kesal dalam hati.

"Selain serius, dia juga sulit sekali kutebak, hanya tersenyum disana sini tanpa bisa ditebak apa yang benar-benar ia pikirkan." Gerutu Jaejoong sambil mencorat-coret sketsa yang sudah kacau.

"Yah! Jae, itu Yunho." Tunjuk Changmin.

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Yunho sedang duduk dengan santai disalah satu kursi di taman sekolah mereka bersama beberapa sahabatnya.

"Yah, mau kemana?" Tanya Changmin saat melihat Jaejoong bangkit dengan tergesa-gesa.

Tapi Jaejoong tidak menanggapi seruan Changmin dan berlari kecil kearah Yunho. Hanya beberapa meter sebelum ia sampai, pemuda itu langsung berhenti seketika dan berbelok arah kembali ke tempat semula.

Fiuuuuuh!

Changmin dan Yoochun hanya bisa menatap heran Jaejoong yang menghela nafas lega itu.

"Waeyo?"

"Ck, disana ada si penguntit itu, aku tidak jadi menghampiri Yunho." Lapor Jaejoong sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Penguntit?! Maksudnya Hyebin? Saudara tirimu itu?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi?!" Potong Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Tatapan matanya yang jenaka mendadak serius hingga Changmin langsung menelan bulat-bulat kalimatnya yang ada diujung lidah.

"Wajar saja jika Hyebin ada disana, dia sahabat Yunho." Ucap Yoochun santai sambil membuka bungkusan lolipopnya.

"Aishhh, ini benar-benar bukan hal bagus!" Rutuk Jaejoong.

"Daripada menggerutu seperti ibu-ibu, lebih baik kau pikirkan cara kabur." Saran Yoochun lagi sambil menunjuk kebalik punggung Jaejoong.

Benar saja, gadis berambut hitam legam yang dikuncir, yang mereka panggil hyebin itu sekarang sedang melangkah riang kearah mereka, dengan sekotak coklat ditangannya. Hebatnya lagi, Yunho mengekor dibelakangnya.

Satunya adalah sumber dari rencana pelarian, yang satunya adalah orang yang ingin dihampiri Jaejoong tadi.

"Anyeong, Jaejoong-ah!" Sapa gadis itu riang.

Jaejoong tidak repot memilih untuk kabur atau diam ditempat, karena waktunya untuk berpikir sudah habis. Penguntit itu sudah disini. Jaejoong langsung memasang ekspresi ramah yang dibuat-buat. Ekspresi yang hanya kalian gunakan saat menghadapi orang asing.

"Hei." Sapa Yunho, tetap dengan senyum menawannya itu.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Jaejoong tenang pada gadis itu. Mengabaikan Yunho.

"Memberi cokelat untukmu, titipan dari Omma." Jawabnya tegas.

"Terimakasih, tapi bukankah sudah kukatakan aku tidak makan makanan manis." Jawab Jaejoong dingin. Bohong besar. Kulkas dirumah Jaejoong rata-rata berisi makanan manis.

"Begitukah?" Pekik Hyebin tidak percaya. "Ya sudah, berikan saja pada Junsu oppa! Bereskan."Lanjut Hyebin lagi dengan santai.

"Hmm." Gumam Jaejoong sambil berbalik untuk pergi. "Anyeong Yunho-ah, kita bertemu lagi sebelum sekolah bubar." Tanpa lupa pamit pada pemuda yang tenang itu.

"Oke." Jawab Yunho tersenyum.

Yunho dan Hyebin masih memperhatikan punggung Jaejoong yang semakin jauh dari mereka.

"Kajja, Yunho-ah! Kembali ke kelas." Ajak Hyebin

"Hm. Aku akan menyusul." Jawab Yunho pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kau mau menyusul Jaejoong?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan itu sementara Hyebin terlihat sedikit kesal karenanya.

"Jaejoong-ah!" Panggil Yunho saat ia sudah cukup dekat dengan Jaejoong.

Tiga pemuda yang sejak tadi berjalan dengan heboh langsung dia dan menoleh menatap Yunho.

"Aoh, Yunho-ah!"

"Yo!" Sapa Changmin dan Yoochun juga.

Yunho tersenyum pada dua sahabat Jaejoong sebelum menatap pemuda bermata bulat yang sedang mengunyah cokelat dari Hyebin. Yunho menahan tawa saat tahu Jaejoong akhirnya memakan cokelat itu juga.

"Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong karena Yunho tak kunjung mengatakan maksudnya menghadang jalan.

"Ibuku mengundang kalian untuk kalian makan malam." Jawab Yunho.

"Aku sudah tahu, kok! Kemaren sore Ibumu mengubungi Omma."

"Aku sengaja. Kupikir kau mungkin akan menghindar datang."

Jaejoong tertawa angkuh. "Tentu tidak memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak bukan apa-apa." Jawab Yunho sebelum pamit pergi.

Jaejoong menatap punggung pemuda itu heran. "Kenapa dia? Memangnya siapa sih yang diundang Ibunya selain kami?"

"Mungkin raja arab, mereka takut kau gugup ketemu orang besar." Jawab Changmin asal.

"Tsk, kau ini!"

.

.

.

"Dasar Changmin Babo!" Rutuk Jaejoong sambil menjijit masuk kedalam rumahnya. Gara-gara keasyikan ngobrol dirumah pemuda jangkung itu ia jadi lupa waktu dan melewati batas jam malamnya.

Jaejoong pulang sambil mengendap-endap, dari pintu depan hingga kelantai dua menuju kamarnya. Saat tidak satupun pelayan yang melihatnya, lebih-lebih keberadaan Ummanya juga tidak terdeteksi, pemuda bertindik itu menghela nafas lega.

"Kau pikir jam berapa sekarang, eoh?"

Mati aku! Pekik Jaejoong dalam hati.

Suara dingin menusuk itu, sudah pasti milik kakaknya yang juga sedingin es.

"Junsu hyung." Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada bersalah.

Junsu menatap mata adiknya dengan dingin dan tanpa ampun. "Jam 11 malam, kau tahu Umma ingin kau sudah dirumah paling lama jam 10, Jaejoong. Jangan membuat Umma kecewa." Ucap pemuda berambut kebiruan itu.

"Nde, hyung mianhae."

Junsu menghela nafasnya dan matanya yang dingin perlahan melembut. "Gwencana, jangan ulangi lagi. Istrahatlah, besok mungkin akan jadi hari yang melelahkan untukmu."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Junsu menatap punggung kurus adiknya. Si kecil yang perlahan tumbuh dewasa. "Aishh, dia malah mendahuluiku." Gerutu Junsu mengingat perihal pertunangan adiknya.

TBC

Thank you for read this ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Yesterday, Now And Tomorrow

Part 2. Family And Rivalry

* * *

><p>Special Thanks for :<p>

AbdulYunjae, gia sirayuki, dienha, chantycassie, elfsissy701, cindyshim07, Ino, Clein Cassie, birin rin, yoo HyunWoon, zuzydelya, jaeromoe, akiramia44, SimVir, Noona, nin nina, RedsXiah, aismamangkoma, YunHolic, 3kjj, GuestYunjae, shanzec, Myunjae, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, vermilion, ruixi1, YunjaaeDDiction, misschokyulate2, dheaniyuu, DahsyatNyaff, lipminnie, MieleAyu, JJorien, wiendzbica732, nichYJcassie, hana, ShinJiWoo920202, azahra88, annisajaejoongie, Rly C Jaekyu, justfera02, yjs, auliaJC, hanasukie, Ai Rin Lee, and you.

* * *

><p>Pair : Yunjae.<p>

Genre : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance. Etc.

Chara : TVXQ/JYJ, Jeon Hyebin as Kim Hyebin, etc.

Disclaimer : Semua karakter sungguh bukan milik saya.

* * *

><p>Jaejoong benar-benar kesal. Ternyata definisi lelah menurut Junsu adalah definisi macam ini, lelah batin. Yaitu duduk makan malam bersama keluarga Yunho, okay, yang ini tidak masalah. Tapi melihat dua tamu tambahan yang duduk dihadapannya ini membuatnya menjadi sangat kesal. Urat-urat lehernya mungkin sudah nampak saat ini.<p>

"Jaejoong-ah, Junsu-ah, Bagaimana kabar kalian?" Tanya Ny. Kim memandang putra-putra suaminya itu.

"Baik." Jawab Junsu singkat. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sekilas. Pemuda cantik itu melirik Ibunya yang terlihat sangat tenang dan santai walaupun ia duduk dihadapan istri dari mantan suaminya itu.

Ibunya memang keren. Pikir Jaejoong.

"Wah, sudah lama sekali kita tidak makan malam bersama seperti ini." Seru Ny. Jung, tuan rumah yang menjadi biang keladi makan malam terburuk sepanjang sejarah ini. Oke terburuk kedua, yang pertama terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Kita baru saja makan malam bersama mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu." Sahut Tn. Jung dengan santai diiringi pandangan kesal Ny. Jung.

"Ahh, itu sudah lama sekali." Ujar wanita itu lagi dengan wajah ramahnya. "Junsu-ah, Jaejoong-ah, Hyebin juga jangan kaku seperti ini, aunty sudah masak makanan kesukaan kalian!"

"Nde Aunty, Gomao!" Seru Hyebin senang

"Gomao, Aunty." Timpal Jaejoong sopan.

"Kau masak sendiri? Bukan pelayanmu?" Sindir Ny. Yoo, ibu Jaejoong dengan santai sengaja menjahili sahabatnya itu.

"Tsk! Aku sudah mahir sekarang. Jangan samakan dengan jaman dulu semasa kita masih remaja!" Pekik Ny. Jung membela diri.

Kim Saemi tertawa pelan sambil menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan. "Dulu Jihyun sama sekali tidak bisa memasak mie instan dengan benar, keajaiban ia bisa membuat hidangan lengkap dengan baik sekarang. Benar bukan, Inyoung-ah?"

Ny. Yoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya dengan cuek. "Aku tidak begitu suka mengingat masa lalu." Ujarnya dingin sambil mengunyah pelan makanannya dengan anggun.

Kim Saemi terlihat malu, usahanya untuk bersikap ramah pada Yoo Inyoung terlihat gagal sama sekali.

"Kalau kau tidak suka mengingat masa lalu, berhenti bersikap dingin pada Saemi." Geram Ny. Jung jengkel.

Yoo InYoung hanya menoleh cuek dan kembali menikmati makan malamnya itu. "Masakanmu semakin enak, Jihyun-ah!" Pujinya lagi.

"Jinja?! Gomao, hahahahha." Tawa Ny. Jung bangga, moodnya kembali baik.

Tn. Jung hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah istrinya itu, ia juga melirik Saemi dengan sedikit kasihan.

Yunho menghela nafasnya menghadapi suasana makan malam yang dingin itu. Suasana ini sama persis seperti yang terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu, tepat saat ia dijodohkan dengan Jaejoong.

/Flasback./

Makan malam dirumah keluarga Jung ini terlihat sangat dingin. Maklum saja, Nyonya Kim terdahulu dan Nyonya Kim yang sekarang bertatap muka setelah sekian tahun lamanya. Ini bukan lagi masalah mantan atau apa, hanya harga diri diantara wanita.

"Inyoung-ah, lama sekali sejak terakhir kita bertemu." Ungkap Ny. Jung, tuan rumah yang dengan berani mengundang dua rival tersebut.

"Baru beberapa hari yang lalu kita bertemu, Jihyun." Sahut Ny. Yoo tenang dengan sedikit senyum tipis. Hal ini membuat Ny. Jung merengut. "Jangan ngambek." Tegur Ny. Yoo sekali lagi.

Ny. Jung mengabaikan sahabatnya itu dan menatap tamunya satu persatu. "Wah lihat ini, Jaejoong dan Junsu yang dulu manis-manis dan menggemaskan sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda-pemuda tampan." Pujinya membuat ego Jaejoong naik satu tingkat lebih tinggi.

"Tapi Jaejoong semakin cantik juga, ya." Lanjut Ny. Jung menhempaskan ego Jaejoong kembali ke bawah.

Junsu tersenyum dengan sopan. "Ahjumma juga semakin cantik."

"Jangan panggil Ahjumma, panggil aunty saja, sayang." Tegur wanita itu, efek tinggal lama di luar korea.

"Hyebin juga sekarang sudah tumbuh semakin cantik." Puji Ny. Jung menatap putri tunggal Kim Saemi itu. Gadis itu langsung tersenyum tersipu. "Kudengar kau tetap berkunjung kemari, gomao nde sudah menjadi sahabat Yunho."

"Nde aunty." Ucap gadis itu tersenyum sementara ia dipandangi oleh Yunho dengan pandangan yang tidak biasa.

Yoo Inyoung mendengus didepan gelas minumannya mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan Jung Jihyun pada putri dari rivalnya itu.

"Yunho, benar-benar jadi pemuda yang tampan." Ucap Ny. Yoo menatap lekat-lekat pemuda yang begitu tenang dihadapannya itu. "Tetaplah jadi pemuda yang baik dan tidak terkontaminasi polusi disekitarmu." Nasehat wanita itu sambil melirik Kim Saemi dan Putrinya.

"Nde Ahjumma." Jawab Yunho tersenyum.

"Melihat putra-putri kita sudah tumbuh dewasa seperti ini, aku jadi teringat janji kita dulu untuk menikahkan anak-anak kita." Gumam Ny. Jung dengan tatapan mata menerawang, mengingat masa-masa muda mereka dulu. "Ah dengan siapa ya Yunho harus kujodohkan."

Kim Saemi tertawa kalem. "Jihyun-ah, jangan begitu. Urusan seperti ini kita serahkan saja pada anak-anak." Ucap wanita itu bijak. Sambil menatap anak gadisnya dan Yunho bergantian.

"Karena Yunho anaknya baik aku tidak keberatan menyerahkan Jaejoong pada Yunho, mereka akan jadi pasangan yang cocok." Celetuk Ny. Yoo dengan santai tapi tegas. Matanya berkilat menatap Kim Saemi.

"Jinjayoo?" Pekik Ny. Jung senang karena salah satu dari sahabatnya setuju.

"Jihyun-ah." Tegur Tn. Jung tapi diabaikan begitu saja oleh istrinya yang begitu bersemangat.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Yoo Inyoung tegas sambil melemparkan tatapan mengancam pada Jaejoong. Mana berani Jaejoong membantah jika mata ibunya sudah seperti itu, lihat saja bahkan bagian hitam mata Ibunya itu terlihat mengecil.

"Kyaaaa, senangnya bisa mempunyai calon menantu secantik JJ." Ungkap Ny. Jung girang.

Kata 'cantik' itu seakan pisau tajam yang menghantam harga diri Jaejoong. Tapi seperti biasa pemuda itu hanya pasrah saja. Karena memang kenyataan.

"Yunho-ah, apa kau setuju?" Tanya Tn. Jung saat melihat istrinya sudah tidak bisa dihalangi. Mata wanita itu bahkan menyala-nyala sekarang.

"Aku-"

"Tentu saja Yunho-ah harus setuju!" Potong Ny. Jung sama sekali tidak memberi putranya kesempatan untuk berpendapat. Wanita itu bahkan menyaingi Ny. Yoo saat menatap putranya dengan tajam.

Yunho hanya menghela nafas karena tingkah Ibunya sementara Yoo Inyoung terlihat puas sekarang.

"Jihyun, kau jangan terlalu memaksakan kehendak, lagipula mereka masih muda." Saran Ny. Kim lagi.

"Orangtua tahu yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya. Jangan terlalu paranoid. Lagipula Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama sendiri, bukan?" Sahut Ny. Yoo tersenyum senang.

Dengan polosnya Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Tentu, tentu. Saat ini Yunho memang sedang sendiri. Betul, kan sayang?" Tanya Ny. Jung tersenyum lebar penuh harap pada Yunho.

"Aku-"

"Tentu saja dia belum punya. HAHAHAHA!" Lagi-lagi wanita ini menghalangi putranya berbicara.

Yoo Inyoung tersenyum puas melihat kejadian ini, ia melirik Kim Saemi dan melempar senyum kemenangannya yang arogan. 'Ha! Lihat. I got the perfect one for my son.'

/END of FlashBack/

"Umma, Aku dan Jaejoong akan ketaman saja. Kami sudah selesai." Ucap Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Jaejoong menatap heran Yunho dan melirik makanannya yang belum habis. Tapi belum sempat ia mengatakan sesuatu, Yunho sudah menarik lengannya berdiri dan menyeretnya keluar.

"Eh? Oh? Baiklah. Umma akan menyuruh Bibi Han membawakan snack untuk kalian, ya..." Pekik Ny. Jung. "Tsk. Anak itu memang semaunya, kasihan uri Jaejoong belum benar-benar menyelesaikan makanannya."

"Tidak usah khawatir, Jaejoong memang tidak makan begitu banyak dimalam hari." Ucap Ny. Yoo tersenyum senang melihat Jaejoong diseret tunangannya itu.

"Umm, mungkin aku akan menyusul Yunho dan Jaejoong saja." Ujar Hyebin menatap pintu keluar dengan ragu-ragu.

Ny. Yoo menatap Hyebin dengan tatapan menusuk. "Tetaplah disini. Jangan mengganggu mereka."

Ditatap seperti itu membuat Hyebin bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Inyoung-ah. Hyebin mungkin hanya bosan berada ditengah orang-orang tua seperti kita." Ujar Saemi menolong putrinya.

Ny. Yoo dengan malas menatap rival abadinya itu. "Yunho dan Jaejoong mungkin ingin saling mengenal lebih dalam. Hyebin-ssi, tetaplah disini." Perintah Ny. Yoo lebih tegas lagi.

Kim Saemi dan putrinya bungkam ditempat. Sementara Ny. Jung terlalu senang untuk membantah. Sejak awal dia memang berharap bisa berbesanan dengan Inyoung ataupun Saemi, tidak disangka Inyoung dengan gesit membawa Jaejoong padanya. Dan Jung Jihyun langsung jatuh hati pada pemuda ceria itu, lagipula Yunho tidak menolak sama sekali. Yah, sebenarnya Yunho hanya tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berpendapat.

.

.

.

"Disini cukup dingin." Lapor Jaejoong pada Yunho yang terlihat asyik meminum teh hangatnya.

"Hm."

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita didalam saja." Saran Jaejoong.

"Didalam lebih dingin." Jawab Yunho, menunjuk pada suasana makan malam yang dingin.

Jaejoong merengut kesal dan mulai mengunyah Cake-nya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Disinii, jauuuuuh lebih dingin!" Seru Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho tidak suka. Jaejoong sengaja menekankan kata dingin karena memang sikap Yunho yang santai dan cool ini mirip dengan es batu berjalan. Tidak cukup dengan Ibu dan kakaknya, sekarang ia malah punya tunangan yang kembaran dengan gunung es!

"Aku tidak dingin." Bantah Yunho santai. "Aku bisa membuktikannya, tapi nanti setelah kita menikah."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata bulatnya yang terlihat bingung. Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat kepolosan pemuda yang selalu mengaku mengerti semua hal ini.

"Lagipula Jaejoong-ah, kau tidak merasa kalau kau akan meledak kalau terlalu lama didalam sana?"

"Sedikit." Jawab Jaejoong merengut. "aku benar-benar muak melihat mereka terlalu lama. Tidakkah cukup aku harus melihat mereka disekolah?!" Protes Jaejoong.

"Hey, yang sedang kau bicarakan itu, sahabatku dan sahabat Ibuku." Ujar Yunho.

"Siapa peduli!" Ucapnya acuh.

Yunho menggeleng kepalanya heran.

"Besok minggu, Ayo pergi kencan." Ajak Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

Yunho tidak terkejut lagi dengan ide-ide mendadak Jaejoong. "Kau tidak berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu itu? Bukannya tiap akhir pekan jadwalmu penuh?"

"Tidak masalah, aku akan meluangkan waktu untukmu mulai sekarang." Jawab Jaejoong. "Jangan terharu ini hal biasa." Lanjutnya tersenyum jahil.

Yunho mendengus pelan. "Baiklah, apa aku perlu menjemputmu?"

"Tentu saja!" Tegas Jaejoong.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Yunho sambil memperhatikan baik-baik cara makan Jaejoong. Berbeda dengan tingkahnya yang terkadang sedikit urakan, Jaejoong memiliki cara makan yang rapi. Elegan.

Jaejoong menumpukan dagunya ditangan kiri sambil memasang ekspresi berpikir. "Ayo ke kebun binatang."

Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu! Memangnya kenapa? Childish?"

Yunho menggangguk.

Jaejoong mendelik kesal dan mulai mencaramahi Yunho bahwa pergi ke kebun binatang itu sama sekali tidak kekanak-kanakan.

Pemuda itu masih akan terus mengoceh jika saja, Hyebin juga Junsu yang mengekor dengan pandangan enggan, muncul dan menghampiri mereka. Junsu membawa minuman dan Hyebin membawa berbagai macam makanan ringan.

"Aunty menyuruh kami untuk bergabung dengan kalian." Seru Hyebin dan duduk tepat disamping Jaejoong. Ia juga dengan tidak ragu menarik Junsu duduk disampingnya.

"Kalian tidak merasa mengganggu acara kami?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Hyebin mengedikkan bahunya dengan cuek. "Aunty yang menyuruh, ia tersenyum sebelum meraih minumannya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit memaksa sampai diijinkan, setelah diijinkan oleh Ibu dari Yunho, Ny. Yoo juga menyuruh Junsu untuk ikut.

"Oppa, kau suka cokelat?" Tanya Hyebin saat melihat Junsu meraih salah satu kue cookies cokelat.

"Hmm."

"Kalau begitu, Oppa mau aku buatkan kue cokelat yang banyak? Aku sangat pandai membuat cokelat."

"Hyebin-ah, Junsu Hyung tidak boleh terlalu banyak makan cokelat, ia sedang dalam diet yang ketat, lho." Ujar Jaejoong tersenyum pada Hyebin dengan ciri khas senyum palsunya.

"Oh, begitu."

Hyebin terdengar kecewa. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali ceria. "Oppa, Oppa! Aku akan menonton konser oppa minggu depan nanti. Bolehkah aku menghampiri oppa dibelakang panggung?" Tanya Hyebin lagi.

"Baiklah." Jawab Junsu. "Bawa juga temanmu yang lain."

"Gomao Oppa!"

"Sepertinya aku akan pulang duluan, kegiatanku cukup padat besok." Junsu berdiri dan melepaskan tangan Hyebin yang melingkar dilengannya. Dan sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilan gadis itu

"Kau juga pulanglah, Jae." Junsu tak lupa mengajak adiknya.

"Jaa, bye-bye, Yunho!" Bisik Jaejoong ceria dan berlari mengejar kakaknya.

Yunho bangun dengan pelan. "Sebaiknya kita juga masuk saja, disini dingin." Lanjutnya tersenyum.

"Oh, Okay. Disini memang dingin." Sahut Hyebin senang Yunho terdengar perhatian padanya.

.

.

Hahahahhahaha!

"Daebak!" Tawa Changmin membahana di kamar Jaejoong yang luas itu. "Aku bisa membayangkan betapa canggungnya suasana makan malam kalian."

"Hm, aku sampai tidak bisa menelan makananku." Curhat Jaejoong.

Changmin dan Yoochun memang datang menghampiri Jaejoong beberapa saat setelah pemuda itu sampai dirumahnya.

Ck. "Sudah saatnya kalian melepas amarah dan melanjutkan hidup, kawan!" Saran Changmin ringan.

Jaejoong melempar bantal hijaunya dengan kesal kewajah Changmin. "Mudah untukmu bicara! Prakteknya sulit."

Changmin hanya meringis geli sambil meraih setoples Cookies dari tangan Yoochun. Pemuda berambut ikal itu membiarkan Cookiesnya terbang begitu saja.

"Hari minggu besok kau benar-benar tidak datang?" Tanya Yoochun melempar komik yang selesai ia baca kewajah Changmin.

Jaejoong menggeleng wajahnya terlihat bersemangat. "Kalian berdua saja kali ini,Oke? Aku ada kencan dengan tunanganku."

"Ck. Kau mulai menyukai tunanganmu itu rupanya. Lihat wajahmu, berseri-seri seperti anak gadis yang kasmaran." Ejek Changmin.

"Ah, bagus itu! Dengan begitu hubungan ini bisa lancar." Sahut Jaejoong malah terlihat senang.

"Lalu Yunho bagaimana? Memangnya dia suka dengan bocah idiot sepertimu?"

Jaejoong memberi Changmin jitakan keras karena itu.

"Setidaknya dia ramah! Dan single."

"Iya, memang single! Tapi bagaimana kalau hatinya sudah ada yang ambil?" Lanjut Changmin lagi.

"ughh, bagaimana yaaa?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Tentu saja kau curi, bodoh!" Gertak Changmin. Lalu tertawa nista.

"Ohh, harus begitu?"

Yoochun dan Changmin menggeleng kepala mereka dengan ekspresi maklum dan mengerti. "Tentu saja, selama dia masih single, kau bebas dan punya hak. Eh, tapi seharusnya kau memang punya hak, kan! Kau tunangannya, bodoh!" Gumam Changmin sambil melirik Jaejoong dengan ekspresi 'Bocah ini benar-benar deh!.'

"Baiklah!" Sahut Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dengan yakin.

Hohohohoho!

"Tentu saja! Apa yang kau mau, itu yang harus kau dapatkan! Ini namanya semangat hidup!" Teriak Changmin semangat.

"Bodoh, itu namanya egois!" Gumam Yoochun.

"Aishhh, kau banyak ngomong!" Rutuk Jaejoong sambil menyumpal mulut Yoochun dengan makanan.

Yoochun menghela nafas melihat tingkah gila dua sahabatnya. "Jangan sampai terluka saja." Bisiknya pelan sambil mengunyah Cookies.

Rupanya bisikan yoochun itu masih bisa terdengar dengan jelas oleh Jaejoong. Dengan wajah menahan gemas ia mendekati Yoochun dan langsung mendekap pemuda itu erat-erat.

"Awww, manisnya! Kau begitu peduli padaku rupanya." Pekik Jaejoong sambil menggoyangkan tubuh mereka ke kiri dan kekanan.

Changmin yang tidak mau ketinggalan juga ikut memeluk Yoochun dan Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang lebih panjang itu.

Yoochun lagi-lagi menghela nafas pasrah. Tolong, ingatkan dia bagaimana dia bisa berteman dengan dua mahkluk langka ini.

Sementara diluar kamar Jaejoong, Junsu berdiri bersandar dengan senyum melankolis diwajahnya. Satu tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku.

Ia selalu merasa bersalah karena selalu meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian. Sejak kecil, Junsu dan Jaejoong hanya bisa bergantung satu sama lain, mereka tidak bisa berharap banyak pada orangtuanya, terlebih sejak kedua orangtuanya berpisah, Jaejoong hanya punya dia sebagai tempat bersandar, tapi Junsu malah lebih sering menyendiri dan membiarkan Jaejoong tanpa pegangan.

Tapi sekarang, sejak Yoochun dan Changmin muncul mulai bisa merasa lega.

Hanya saja sekarang ia mulai memiliki kekhawatiran baru, Yunho, pemuda itu belum mendapatkan kepercayaan penuh darinya.

Junsu meringis. "Benar-benar menggelikan." Ungkapnya saat teringat alasan Ibunya menjodohkan Jaejoong dengan Yunho. Hanya karena saat itu ia tidak mau kalah saing dengan Saemi.

Aishh. Ibunya benar-benar tidak suka membiarkan Kim Saemi mendapatkan tangkapan bagus semacam Yunho.

_"__Kim Saemi itu jelas-jelas menginginkan Yunho untuk putrinya. Matanya yang serakah itu tidak bisa menipuku."_ Ungkap Ny. Yoo saat Junsu menanyakan alasan kenapa Ia mengambil keputusan mendadak seperti itu, karena ia tahu ibunya selalu berpikiran dingin dan tenang juga realistis tidak seperti Ny. Jung yang meledak-ledak dan selalu mendadak ataupun Kim Saemi yang selalu berusaha bijak.

"Hyung! Kenapa berdiri diluar?" Tanya Jaejoong mengagetkan Junsu dari lamunannya. Dua piring kosong ditangannya. Mungkin ia berniat mengambil makanan tambahan didapur.

"Gwencana, Hanya kebetulan lewat."

"Ohh, yasudah! Aku mau ambil cake yang dibuat Bibi Shin dulu." Ucapnya sambil berlari kecil meninggalkan Junsu.

"Jaejoong-ah."

Langkah Jaejoong segera terhenti. Ia menoleh menatap wajah Hyung-nya itu. "Nde, Hyung?"

"Apa Yunho baik?"

"Tentu saja, hyung sudah liat sendiri bukan?!" Tanya Jaejoong heran.

Junsu terdiam sesaat. "Kau, kenapa tidak membantah saat Umma menjodohkan kalian?"

"Aish, Hyung kan tahu Umma kalau sedang galak benar-benar menyeramkan! Aku mana berani pada Umma!"

"Benar hanya itu? Kau bahkan pernah membangkang saat Umma menyuruhmu membuang semua alat lukismu itu walaupun dengan kaki gemetaran."

Jaejoong menunduk sekilas. "Itu karena saat Umma-nya Yunho berpikir untuk memilih yang mana diantara kami, Hyebin terlihat senang. Aku sedikit tidak rela ia dipilih. Ia terlihat menginginkan Yunho" Jawab Jaejoong tanpa menatap wajah Junsu.

Pemuda berambut biru muda itu menghela nafas. "Seharusnya kau mulai berhenti untuk berpikir menyaingi Hyebin dalam segala hal Jae. Tapi sudah terlanjur, jadi cobalah menjalin hubungan yang menyenangkan dengan Yunho. Dengan begini kau bisa belajar menyukainya."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Tenang saja Hyung. Yunho itu tipe yang tidak buruk kok, jadi mudah saja belajar menyukainya. Dan adikmu ini juga tipe yang mudah disayang, kan?!" Jawabnya narsis.

"Ndee, Ndee..." Sahut Junsu malas. "Kau dan sifat narsismu." Rutuk pemuda itu sambil berlalu menjauh dari adiknya yang sedikit aneh itu.

Jaejoong hanya tertawa melihat kakaknya itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Oke, see u next time ^^

seharusnya di chapter 1, sy nulis TBC, dah sy perbaiki, ehehehe

dan agar lebih mudah ngebayangin hyebin, dia cewek di banjun drama first love, dan juga pemeran King And I yang jadi adik angkat Tn. Jo.

thank you :D


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3. First Love

* * *

><p>special for :<p>

Gia Sirayuki, shipper89, akiramia44, jaeromone, SimVir, cindyshim07, alby chun, auliaJC, meybi, mimimi, chantycassie, yoon HyunWoon, YunjaeDDiction, shanzec, birin rin, kjj, dienha, azahra88, Minozme, miu sara, lipminnie, rszz, Clein Cassie, dheaniyuu, aismamangkoma, elfsissy701, YunHolic, CluDyRyeoRez, Ai Rin Lee, MinnaYeong, JJorien, nin nina, RedsXiah, shinjungsj3, hanasukie, misschokyulate, ShinJiWoo920202, Rly C Jaekyu, NaeAizawa, guest, others reader-ssi

* * *

><p>Pair : Yunjae.<p>

Genre : Friendship, Romance. Etc.

Casts : TVXQ/JYJ, Jeon Hyebin as Kim Hyebin

Warning : BOY LOVE, OOC !

Disclaimer : Semua karakter sungguh bukan milik saya.

* * *

><p>"Yunho-ah! Palliwa!" Pekik Jaejoong sambil menyeret Yunho agar berjalan lebih cepat.<p>

Yunho sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dan tetap dengan tempo berjalannya yang santai, walau bagaimanapun Jaejoong dengan kuat menyeretnya ia tetap santai. "Apapun yang kau ingin lihat tidak akan lari hanya karena kau berjalan lebih santai." Tegur Yunho.

Jaejoong mendelik dan berhenti sambil menatap Yunho jengkel. "Aku benci orang yang lamban!"

Yunho menghela nafasnya. "Tapi bukan berarti kau harus terburu-buru, Jae."

Yunho kemudian meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya. Mengajak Jaejoong berjalan dengan lebih santai.

Jaejoong menatap kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Tangan Yunho yang besar dan melindunginya.

"Memangnya kau mau melihat apa?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong kemudian menatap punggung Yunho didepannya, dan melangkah sedikit lebih cepat agar ia berjalan sejajar dengan pemuda yang sedang menggandeng tangannya itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum saat Yunho menatapnya. "Aku mau lihat singa!" Jawabnya semangat.

Sebelah alis Yunho terangkat. Mereka sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu melihat hewan-hewan lucu yang menggemaskan menurut Jaejoong, dan ketika Yunho berpikir Jaejoong hanya tertarik pada hewan yang lucu-lucu, kali ini ia tertarik pada Si gigi tajam berambut lebat itu.

"Kyaaaaaa! Kyeoptaaa!" Pekik Jaejoong dan berlari mendekat kearah singa. Ia menempelkan kedua tangannya dikaca penghalang berharap bisa menembus kaca itu dan memeluk hewan besar berbulu itu. Yang benar saja?!

"Kau tahu dia karnivora, kan? Dan kau ada di daftar pertama makanan favoritnya."

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mendengar perkataan Yunho, ia malah semakin menempel didinding kaca itu. Mungkin karena jaejoong terlihat aneh, singa itupun semakin mendekat dan ikut menempel di kaca itu menatap manusia aneh didepannya itu.

Yunho berharap kaca itu memang benar-benar tebal dan kuat, jika tidak Jaejoong dan juga dia bisa jadi makan siang singa ini.

"Yunho!" Panggil Jaejoong tiba-tiba dan menatap Yunho dengan mata yang berbinar dan besar. Dia terlihat seperti kucing kecil yang manis.

Uh, uh! Adegan ini mengingatkan Yunho pada scene di salah satu film animasi disney, ketika tokoh utamanya sedang menginginkan sesuatu.

"Yunho-ah, Ayo pelihara satu dirumah nanti setelah kita menikah!"

"Ha?"

"Hmm!" Angguk Jaejoong. "Kita pelihara sejak masih bayi jadi mereka akan lebih mengenal kita, dan tidak akan menyerang kita. Kita bisa melatihnya agar jinak." Lanjut Jaejoong dengan mata menerawang. Sudah membayangkan beberapa singa jinak di halaman rumahnya.

"Tidak."

"Ha?" Kali ini giliran Jaejoong yang cengo di buat Yunho. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau tahu mereka itu berbahaya, Jaejoong-ah. Bahkan jika kau melatih mereka sejak kecil dia masih bisa menggigitmu kalau mereka lapar."

"Ya jangan buat mereka lapar kalau begitu."

"Tidak." Ucap Yunho tegas.

Kedua alis Jaejoong berkerut kecewa. "Tapi, Tapi, mereka begitu manis dan menggemaskan."

Yunho menoleh dan menatap singa yang Jaejoong maksud. Kebetulan sekali singa itu tengah menguap dan menyombongkan taring-taringnya yang tajam dan berbahaya itu. Sisi mana yang menggemaskan? Sisi mana yang manis?

"Tidak!" Ucap Yunho lagi. Berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata penuh harap milik Jaejoong.

"Tapi mereka terlihat besar, berbulu dan hangat untuk dipeluk."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat kecewa. Apa dia benar-benar serius? Pikir Yunho heran.

"Kau bisa memelihara anjing jenis great pyrenes." Ujar Yunho berusaha memberi masukan yang lebih baik untuk masa depan mereka.

"Great pyrenes?"

"Hm, dia anjing yang sangat besar. Bahkan bisa lebih panjang dari tinggi badanmu." Jawab Yunho. "Dan yang pasti mereka jinak." Lanjut Yunho sambil melirik singa itu lagi.

Jaejoong terlihat ragu, ia masih ingin memelihara singa.

"Kita bisa membelinya bersama-sama nanti, tidak usah menunggu setelah kita menikah." Tambah Yunho lagi.

"Uhm, baiklah." Jawab Jaejoong sedikit lemas. Masih tidak terima. Walau begitu Yunho yang stoic terlihat lebih lega dari sebelumnya

"Jihyeeeee-ah! Saranghae!"

Suara pekikan itu sontak membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho terkejut dan menoleh menatap pemuda yang dengan berani berteriak lantang itu. Keduanya menatap dengan heran, lebih-lebih saat pemuda itu berlutut dan berteriak kencang melamar gadis di hadapannya.

"Kumohon menikahlah denganku! Jika tidak aku akan berlari dan masuk kesana!" Teriak pemuda itu sekali lagi dan menunjuk kearah yang sama dengan tempat Yunho dan Jaejoong berdiri.

Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang, Singa manis itu menyapa mereka dengan taring yang tajam.

Keduanya mendengar suara tepuk tangan dan menoleh, ternyata gadis itu sudah berlutut dan memeluk di pria, sepertinya gadis itu menerima lamaran pemudanya, entah karena cinta atau karena takut pemuda itu melompat ke kandang singa.

"Eh, itu lamaran paling absurd yang pernah kulihat." Ucap Jaejoong dengan alis berkedut.

Yunho menggumam mengiyakan.

"Kau tahu, mereka katanya teman sejak kecil, dan gadis itu cinta pertama uri Jinho." Bisik-bisik itu terdengar dari 3 gadis yang berdiri disamping mereka, sepertinya ketiga gadis ini teman pasangan itu.

"Jinja?! Romantis sekali." Sahut temannya.

"Eh? Romantis apanya?" Tanya gadis yang lain dengan heran.

"Ish, tentunya saja. Itu artinya Jinho benar-benar beruntung karena mendapatkan cinta pertamanya."

"Oh, begitukah?" Gumam temannya paham.

Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap wajah Yunho yang selalu nampak tenang itu. Seperti pengunjung lain Yunho juga ikut memberi tepuk tangan dengan ekspresi yang biasa saja. Tapi Jaejoong melihat Yunho sedikit tegang saat ini.

"Hei, Yunho." Panggil Jaejoong.

"Bukankah itu lamaran yang manis?" Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Oh, iya tentu saja. Manis sekali." Jawab Jaejoong. Padahal ia baru saja mengatakan bahwa lamaran itu absurd.

"Oh." Yunho kemudian terdiam, ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Yunho-ah. Apa kau juga memiliki cinta pertama?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan ekspresi penasaran. Ia ingat obrolannya bersama Yoochun dan Changmin sehingga ia jadi penasaran.

Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong sesaat. Dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"'Ada." Jawab Yunho singkat dan cepat, membuat Jaejoong sedikit kaget.

"Eh? Tapi kau bilang tidak pernah pacaran." Tuduh Jaejoong merasa dibohongi.

"Memang." Jawab Yunho santai. "Aku tidak pernah berpacaran bukan berarti aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta, bukan?!"

"Ah, ya! Benar juga." Sahut Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk paham. "Lalu siapa dia?"

Yunho tersenyum tipis. "Rahasia." Jawabnya singkat dan berjalan membelakangi Jaejoong. "Yang pasti aku bertemu dengannya saat usiaku 7 tahun, dan sejak saat itu ia sudah mengambil setengah hatiku."

Jaejoong terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Ia merasa tidak nyaman saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia hanya menatap punggung Yunho

Saat tidak merasa ada yang mengikutinya, Yunho terdiam dan menoleh melihat Jaejoong yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. "Waeyo?"

"Bukankah itu sedikit jahat? Masih mengingat orang lain sementara kau tahu kau akan hidup denganku mulai sekarang." Protes Jaejoong dengan mata yang menatap Yunho telak. "Kau harus mengambil kembali hatimu. Karena setelah itu aku yang akan mengambil setengahnya darimu."

Yunho hanya diam menatap wajah Jaejoong sebelum ia kembali berbalik dan berjalan pelan. "Kajja, kau bilang ingin melihat harimau juga, bukan?" Ucapnya seakan tidak menanggapi kata-kata Jaejoong.

"Oh?! Iya. Chakaman." Sahut Jaejoong dan segera berlari menghampiri Yunho. Ia langsung lupa dengan topik yang baru saja mereka bicarakan. Pemuda ini begitu muda dialihkan pikirannya.

"Lagipula untuk apa melihat-lihat harimau, kau bisa melihat binatang lain yang lebih aman dan manis." Ujar Yunho heran.

"Aku suka membandingkan mana yang lebih menyeramkan harimau atau Ummaku."

"Kegemaran yang unik."

Mereka sedang asyik mengobrol dan tidak sadar ada seorang bocah kecil yang berlari kearah mereka. Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan dengan baik, bocah kecil tiba-tiba menabrak kaki panjang Yunho dan jatuh ketanah. Bocah yang kaget, sakit dan juga malu itu langsung menangis dengan kencang.

"Omo! Omo! Kita bisa dikira akan menculik anak orang nanti." Jaejoong panik tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa karena sekarang mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian orang.

Yunho hanya memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Jaejoong. Pemuda bertubuh tegap itu kemudian menunduk sejajar dengan bocah kecil bermata besar yang balas menatapnya takut.

"Gwencana, Gwencana." Bisik Yunho sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada bocah kecil yang meraihnya dengan sedikit ragu. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Yunho lembut.

"Minwoo." Jawab bocah itu pelan dan masih terisak.

"Gwencana, gwencana." Ucap Yunho sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Minwoo agar berhenti menangis.

Jaejoong melongo melihat betapa cepat anak kecil itu percaya pada Yunho sehingga mau begitu saja Yunho gendong.

Bocah itu mulai tenang dalam gendongan Yunho, dan Yunho tersenyum lembut pada bocah itu. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong memperhatikan senyum hangat yang baru pertama kali Jaejoong lihat diwajah Yunho.

Begitu hangat dan menenangkan.

Seorang wanita kemudian datang dan mengambil anak kecil itu sambil berulang kali mengucapkan kata maaf, dan bahkan saat wanita itu sudah pergi, Jaejoong masih berdiri diam menatap wajah Yunho.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yunho menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

"Kajja, kau bilang mau melihat harimau, bukan?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengulurkan tangan kirinya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap tangan Yunho yang terulur padanya. Mengingat rasa hangat yang sama seperti senyuman Yunho. "Uhmm." Angguk Jaejoong sambil meraih tangan Yunho dan tersenyum senang.

Kedua pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan kencan mereka, tanpa sadar ada dua pemuda lain yang menguntit dibelakang sana.

"Sepertinya kencan ini berjalan dengan baik." Bisik pemuda tinggi dengan topi kupluk berwarna hitam dan kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya. Pemuda itu kemudian tertawa puas. "Tak disangka, tiba juga saatnya, Jaejoong kita tumbuh dewasa." Ucapnya berlebihan sambil mengusap airmata palsu dengan ujung lengan mantelnya.

Pemuda lain yang berdiri dengan malas disamping si jangkung itu hanya memutar bola matanya dengan jengah melihat tingkah berlebihan itu.

"Yah, Yoochun-ah! Ayo cepat kita susul mereka!" Bisik pemuda berkacamata hitam itu.

"Aku malas. Kau susul saja sendiri, Changmin-ah." Jawab Yoochun dan melenggang meninggalkan Changmin yang berpenampilan ala detektif.

"Yah! Yah! Yoochun-ah!" Panggil Changmin setengah berteriak, tapi Yoochun pura-pura tidak mau mendengar dan tetap menjauhi Changmin.

Changmin menoleh ke belakang, melihat punggung Jaejoong dan Yunho yang semakin menjauh lalu ke arah Yoochun. Dengan wajah jengkel ia melangkah menyusul Yoochun.

Beberapa pengunjung yang berpapasan dengan pemuda tinggi itu hanya bisa menatapnya heran, karena berpakaian setebal itu dicuaca seperti ini.

.

.

.

_._

Jaejoong baru pulang tepat pukul 7 malam, selain bermain-main di kebun binatang, mereka juga sempat menghabiskan waktu menemani Jaejoong berbelanja dan juga makan. Yunho mengantar pemuda itu sampai di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku bersenang-senang." Ucap Jaejoong ceria.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

Ide jahil langsung melintas dikepala Jaejoong. "Kau tidak ingin memberikanku kecupan selamat malam?" Tanyanya jahil. "Gwencana, jangan malu-malu!" Lanjut Jaejoong sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

Yunho menatap bibir merah itu dengan seksama. "Kau yakin?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong langsung menarik tubuhnya kebelakang teringat kalau Yunho ini sangat serius. Ia juga teringat buah candaannya kemarin hingga dicium oleh Yunho tepat di bibir. "Ania! Ania! Aku hanya bercanda. Aish, kau benar-benar terlalu serius!" Rutuk Jaejoong. "Ya sudah! Selamat malam!" Lanjut Jaejoong sambil berbalik hendak membuka pintu rumahnya.

Tapi kemudian Yunho menahan lengannya dan menariknya kembali. Tubuh Jaejoong dibawa menghadap Yunho. "Eh?"

Yunho tidak berkata apa-apa, dan hanya menaruh sebuah kecupan ringan yang lembut dikening Jaejoong. "Jalja." Bisik Yunho kemudian tersenyum.

Jaejoong membeku didepan pintu rumahnya, sambil menatap tubuh tinggi dan atletis itu menghilang kedalam mobil hitamnya dan melaju meninggalkan halaman rumah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kemudian menyentuh keningnya, Ciuman yang sederhana tapi menghangatkan.

Jaejoong kemudian masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan senyum dan sedikit rona dipipinya. Namun sedetik kemudian rona dan senyuman itu menghilang, ia teringat pada perkataan Yunho.

Hatinya sudah ia berikan setengah pada orang lain.

Saat itu entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa tak nyaman.

"Apa hyung dan Umma sudah dirumah?" Tanya Jaejoong ketika berpapasan dengan salah satu pelayan rumahnya, Nn. Lim.

"Aniya, Nyonya belum pulang. Tapi Junsu-ssi sudah dirumah, sekarang tuan ada dikamarnya."Jawab wanita muda itu dengan sopan.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada gadis itu dengan sedikit kedipan mata. Ia tersenyum puas melihat pipi pelayan itu merona. Menggoda mereka sedikit membuatnya terhibur.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan perlahan menuju kamar hyungnya yang terletak ditingkat dua itu. Ia tidak lupa mengetuk pintu sebelumnya. Terakhir kali ia lupa mengetuk pintu, ia mengalami kejadian pahit seumur hidupnya. Kakaknya memang galak jika menyangkut disiplin dan tata krama.

"Jaejoong? Ada apa?." Ujar Junsu mengangkat pandangannya dari tumpukan kertas-kertas naskah drama terbarunya.

"Aniya. Hanya ingin melihat hyung." Jawab Jaejoong seadanya. Pemuda itu lalu berjalan mendekat ke meja Junsu. Ia lalu duduk dilantai dan menyandarkan dagunya kelutut Junsu.

Junsu sempat terkejut melihat tingkah Jaejoong. Sudah lama sekali Jaejoong tidak melakukan kebiasaannya ini.

"Hyung." Panggil Jaejoong sambil menatap kakaknya lekat-lekat.

"Hmm?" Sahut Junsu. Wajahnya datar tanpa memandang wajah Jaejoong. Ia sibuk kembali dengan berkas-berkas ditangannya. Tapi sebelah tangannya diletakkan dengan lembut di kepala adik bungsunya itu.

"Apakah hyung punya cinta pertama?"

"Hmm, ada tapi bukan jodoh hyung."

"Hyung masih ingat padanya?"

"Sedikit."

"Appa dan Umma, apa mereka saling mencintai?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi. "Appa cinta pertama Umma, kah?"

"Entahlah, tapi Umma tidak bisa melupakan Appa." Jawab Junsu.

"Karena Umma mencintai Appa." Tebak Jaejoong.

Ketika Hyungnya tidak menjawab, Jaejoong tahu tebakannya benar. "Hyung tahu siapa cinta pertama Appa?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi, hyungnya ini serba tahu tentang orangtua mereka.

"Tentu? Dia Ibu tirimu." Jawab Junsu dengan kesal. "Dengar Jae, Menikah dengan pria yang tidak bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya adalah disaster. Pastikan dulu mereka tidak terlalu mabuk dengan cinta pertamanya sebelum kau menikahi mereka. Mereka yang selalu menomor satukan cinta, terkadang bukan pilihan yang tepat, kau tahu!" Nasihat Junsu.

Junsu itu kemudian memandang wajah adiknya yang terlihat sedikit lesu. "Waeyo? Apa Yunho juga begitu? Kalau iya, biar Hyung mengatur agar pertunangan kalian putus." Ucap Junsu, dalam pikiran pemuda itu ia akan memberi tahukan pada Ibunya terlebih dahulu, ia tahu Ibunya pasti bisa mengatur agar pertunangan ini putus tanpa membuat Jaejoong berada dipihak yang terlihat buruk.

"Bagaimana? Umma dan Hyung akan mengaturnya." Lanjut Junsu lagi saat melihat adiknya terdiam.

Jaejoong teringat tawa Yunho dan ia merasa Yunho sungguh pemuda yang hangat. Cara Yunho menggenggam tangannya dan cara Yunho tersenyum padanya.

"Aniya. Yunho bilang dia belum pernah jatuh cinta." Jawab Jaejoong berbohong.

"Lalu kenapa bertanya tentang cinta pertama dengan wajah lesu seperti itu setelah pulang kencan?" Tanya Junsu lagi dengan nada penuh tekanan.

"Aniya Hyung, bukan apa-apa. Kami hanya melihat seorang pemuda melamar cinta pertamanya, tapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh gadis itu." Jawab Jaejoong asal.

"Oh. Pemuda yang malang." Sahut Junsu prihatin tapi wajahnya terlihat tidak peduli, karena memang sebenarnya dia tidak begitu peduli urusan orang lain.

Junsu tiba-tiba menunduk sehingga tatapan keduanya bertemu. "Dengar, Jae. Jika Yunho tidak bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya. Beritahu saja Umma atau Hyung. Umma dan Hyung akan mengatur agar perjodohan ini gagal. Paham?"

Jaejoong menelan paksa air ludahnya. Hyungnya begitu menyeramkan sekarang. "Nde, Hyung."

"Good boy. Jaa, pergilah kekamarmu. Sudah larut." Ujar pemuda berambut pendek itu dengan gerakan mengusir.

Jaejoong berdiri dengan patuh. "Selamat malam hyung." Pemuda itu mengecup pipi hyungnya.

"Malam." Jawab Junsu.

Jaejoong kembali ke kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia terbayang-bayang senyum dan juga perlakuan Yunho padanya hari ini. "Omona! Jangan bilang aku suka pada es batu itu!" Bisiknya panik sambil menggigit jari-jarinya. "Tapi siapa cinta pertama Yunho? Apa itu Hyebin?" Bisik Jaejoong terlihat serius.

Ia teringat bahwa Hyebin adalah teman sejak kecil Yunho. Hal itu mungkin saja terjadi. Sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak suka terlibat dengan hubungan semacam ini, tapi ia lebih tidak rela lagi jika ia harus kalah dari Hyebin.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Untuk kawan-kawan yang tanya apakah ada Yoosu dan couple lainnya, Saya tidak bisa menjanjikan hal itu, karena saya mungkin lebih fokus pada Yunjae, saya suka menggunakan semua ide saya untuk Yunjae ^^

Dan Thank you sudah membaca, see you ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4. His Passion

* * *

><p>Special Thanks for :<p>

Gia Sirayuki, NickeYJCassie, Azzahra88, YunjaeDDiction, Jung Jaehyun, aismamangkona, NaeAizawa, alby chun, ClouDyRyeoRez, chindyshim07, guest, ruixi1, meybi, akiramia44, dheaniyuu, JJorien, hanasukie, Ai Rin Lee, Clein Cassie, MYunjae, auliaJC, lipminnie, dienha, jongindo, JungKimCaca, justfera02, elfsissy701, Dewi15, yunholic, MyBabyWonKyu, jingle bubble, RedsXiah, yjnokokoro, yla, jaeromone, MinnaYeong, Annisajaejoongie, nin nina.

* * *

><p>Pair : Yunjae.<p>

Genre : Friendship, Family drama, Romance, fluff. Etc.

Casts : TVXQ/JYJ, Jeon Hyebin as Kim Hyebin

Warning : BOY LOVE, OOC !

Disclaimer : Semua karakter sungguh bukan milik saya.

* * *

><p>Esok harinya disekolah Jaejoong hampir tidak melihat Yunho sama sekali, ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Changmin dan Yoochun.<p>

Ketiganya sedang berada di ruang seni lukis yang berada di gedung barat dan sedikit terpencil. Yoochun dan Changmin terlibat seru membaca komik terbaru mereka sementara Jaejoong mencoba untuk melukis sesuatu untuk tugas seni dari Guru Song.

Jaejoong menatap kanvas didepannya dengan pandangan datar. Dengan sebelah tangannya ia mengusap peluh dipelipisnya, tapi malah meninggalkan jejak cat di pipi mulusnya.

Ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk hasil yang masih tidak membuatnya puas. Ia harus bisa melukis dengan lebih baik lagi, agar Ayahnya bangga.

"Lukisan yang bagus." Puji seseorang tepat ditelinga Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih." Sahut Jaejoong langsung tenang dan tersenyum bangga.

Eh? Tunggu dulu!

"Yunho?!" Pekik Jaejoong saat menoleh dan mendapati Yunho sudah berada di ruang seni yang berantakan dan penuh aroma cat itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?"

"Lewat pintu." Jawab Yunho sambil menunjukkan pintu ruangan yang masih terbuka itu.

"Setidaknya ketuk pintu dulu!" Teriak Jaejoong kesal, karena Yunho harus melihat keadaannya yang berantakan dan penuh bau cat itu.

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintunya berkali-kali tapi kau terlalu serius rupanya. Lagipula ini kan ruang kelas bukan kamar pribadimu." Jawab Yunho dan dengan santai berjalan melewati Jaejoong untuk berdiri di depan kanvas besar itu.

"Lukisan yang bagus. Kau mengambil aliran abstrak, seperti Hyebin dan Ayahmu." Gumam Yunho. "Kau dan Hyebin sama-sama mewarisi bakat ayah kalian." Ungkap Yunho sambil berbalik menatap Jaejoong.

Yunho memperhatikan lukisan itu dengan seksama.

"Tapi, Jaejoong-ah. Dibandingkan Hyebin, Lukisanmu terasa kosong. Ada yang kurang dalam lukisanmu."

DEG.

Jaejoong merasa seperti ada palu besar menghantamnya.

"Jangan membandingkan aku dengan Hyebin!" Geram Jaejoong merasa terhina.

Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong yang tidak tenang. "Aku tidak akan membandingkan kalian. Kalian terlalu berbeda." Ucap Yunho tegas menatap langsung ke mata Jaejoong.

Saat itu Jaejoong merasa Yunho terlihat marah. Apa Hyebin begitu bagus sehingga Yunho tidak suka membandingkan sahabatnya itu dengan Jaejoong yang baru dikenalnya beberapa bulan ini.

Jaejoong mendelik kesal.

"Kau merubah warna rambutmu." Ucap Yunho tiba-tiba mengalihkan topik.

"Oh! Ini?!" Seru Jaejoong menyentuh ujung rambutnya dengan senang. "Iya, warna yang bagus bukan?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi-lagi teralihkan pikirannya.

"Hmm, kulihat Changmin juga merubah warna rambutnya menjadi keemasan." Ucap Yunho kemudian menyentuh helaian rambut Jaejoong yang berwarna keperakkan itu.

"Iya, kami berdua baru merubahnya kemarin, sayang sekali Yoochun tidak mau ikut-ikutan, ia sudah cukup senang dengan warna hitam itu."

"Kalian beruntung karena jadi siswa jurusan seni, bebas berpenampilan seperti apa." Gumam Yunho terdengar tidak senang.

Memang benar, aturan sekolah memang tidak memperbolehkan siswanya mewarnai rambut apalagi memanjangkan rambut untuk para siswa laki-laki. Lihat saja rambut pendek Yunho itu.

Tapi peraturan ini tidak berlaku untuk anak-anak dari jurusan khusus seni, mereka bebas berekspresi dan bergaya selama tetap ikut dengan aturan seragam sekolah. Jadi tidak heran rambut Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Changmin sedikit panjang hingga menyentuh leher mereka.

"Warna ini cocok untukmu." Ucap Yunho.

Entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa pipinya sedikit panas mendengar pujian itu.

"Nanti malam umma ingin mengajak kita kepesta seorang temannya, apa kau ada waktu?"

"Eh? Ummm..." Sepertinya Jaejoong ingat ia ada janji membantu Changmin menyelesaikan sesuatu, tapi apa ya?

"Kalau tidak bisa, tidak masalah. Umma pasti akan mengerti."

Jaejoong dengan cepat menggeleng. "Aniya, aku bisa kok. Tenang saja!" Jawabnya dengan mengacungkan jarinya.

"Aku jemput jam 7 tepat, hm?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Dan Yunhopun keluar dari ruangan itu.

Begitu Yunho keluar, Changmin langsung menyambar leher Jaejoong dan memitingnya kesal. "Yah! Apa kau pikun? Kau janji membantuku memasang jebakan untuk sepupuku yang menyebalkan itu! Tapi kau lebih menyebalkan karena lebih memilih Yunho daripada aku!"

"Ehehehehe." Jaejoong hanya melempar cengiran tidak berdosa. "Yoochun saja nanti yang membantumu."

Tsk ! Changmin berdecak jengkel. Yoochun? Changmin ragu rencananya akan berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Ah! Chakaman, harusnya tadi aku marah karena Yunho membandingkanku dengan Hyebin, Ish!" Pekik Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Yasudahlah, Jaejoong bisa melanjutkan aksi marahnya nanti malam.

.

.

.

Junsu benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada gadis ini. Ia hanya menatap gadis yang tersenyum dengan lebar dan menatapnya penuh harap.

Bagaimana Kim Hyebin bisa sampai disini, Junsu tidak akan pernah tahu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Junsu dengan tangan yang dia lipat di dada.

Hyebin tersenyum. "Tentu saja mengunjungi Oppa!" Jawab gadis itu senang. "Aku ingin melihat bagaimana oppa kalau sedang bekerja."

"Kau bisa melihat video musikku, tidak ada bedanya."

Hyebin menggeleng dan merengut manja. "Tentu beda, Oppa. Beda!" Ujarnya kukuh.

Junsu menghela nafasnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Tidak ada fans yang bisa masuk kesini sejak tadi." Junsu tahu jelas gadis ini, atau lebih tepatnya saudara tirinya ini adalah anggota resmi Fansclubnya.

"Aku 'kan bukan fans sembarangan, aku dongsaengmu juga!" Jawab gadis itu bangga sekali. "Manager-Oppa begitu melihatku langsung menyuruhku masuk."

Ah, Ya. Tentu saja, gadis ini adik tirinya. Junsu lupa.

"Lalu sekarang kau mau apa? Aku sedang kerja jadi sibuk." Tanya Junsu dingin.

"Ish, Oppa tidak dengar ya!" Sungutnya. "Oppa kerja saja, aku hanya akan menonton dan mengagumi Oppa dari sini. Hush, hush!" Serunya sambil mendorong Junsu menjauh. Junsu dengan malas mengikuti kemauan gadis itu dan menjauh dengan cepat, sesaat ia menoleh dan Hyebin melambai riang padanya.

Junsu menghela nafasnya sekali lagi sebelum memunggungi gadis itu.

Ha Donghun manager Junsu yang sebenarnya juga cocok menjadi artis segera menghampiri Junsu ketika pemuda itu selesai bicara dengan adiknya.

"Adikmu datang?"

"Hm."

"Kau terlihat tidak senang." Tandas Donghun.

"Apa aku harus terlihat senang?" Tanya Junsu dan membiarkan seseorang merapikan riasannya.

Donghun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan heran. "Bisa-bisanya kalian tidak akrab dengan adik tiri kalian itu, padahal dia begitu manis." Keluh Donghun. "Coba liat Aku dan Gary begitu akrab sebagai saudara tiri, dan Boom juga Chaerin akrab-akrab saja padahal mereka bahkan tidak ada hubungan darah." Donghun mencoba memberi contoh, karena ia merasa Junsu terlalu keras pada saudara tirinya. "Kau harus lebih ramah lagi padanya."

"Sudah sifatku seperti ini." Sahut Junsu tegas. "Lagipula tidak ada yang salah dengan hubungan kami. Dan juga hyung, tiap orang memiliki cerita yang berbeda, tidak bisa kau samakan."

Final. Ucapan itu tidak untuk dibantah. Donghun tahu pasti betapa Junsu tidak suka diatur, ia melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan, tanpa aturan dan tanpa syarat.

Dari tempatnya duduk, Hyebin tidak pernah melepas senyum dari wajahnya, ia terlihat senang melihat Junsu yang sedang berakting untuk iklan sebuah produk sepatu itu.

"Aigooo, apa benar ini adik Junsu-ssi?" Seorang staff wanita mendekati Hyebin bersama kedua rekannya.

"Nde..." Jawab Hyebin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aigoo, manisnya." Seru yang berambut pendek. "Katanya kau sering sekali pergi ke lokasi kerja kakakmu, Lalu kemana adiknya yang satu lagi? Yang cantik itu, Jaejoong-ssi kalau tidak salah."

Hyebin terdiam sebentar kemudian tersenyum. "Jaejoong tidak ikut, Junsu Oppa hanya mengajakku kesini!"

"Oh, Junsu pasti sangat menyayangi adiknya yang ini sampai-sampai selalu diajak kelokasi syutingnya."

Hyebin tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Suasana pesta yang mahal dan meriah, tipikal. Jaejoong mendengus diam-diam dibalik gelas Orange Juice-nya.

Jaejoong mendengar suara tawa centil seorang gadis dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut masamnya. Ia geli dengan suara kikikan melengking khas gadis-gadis remaja ini. Ada apa dengan para wanita dan tawa mereka yang melengking itu. Ia mendengus.

"Kau tidak suka melihat Yunho dekat dengan gadis itu?" Tanya seorang wanita dengan nada jahil yang kentara.

Jaejoong menoleh dan tersentak kaget melihat wajah Ny. Jung yang tersenyum sambil memainkan alisnya naik turun.

"Aunty." Pekik Jaejoong keget sambil menyentuh jantungnya. Apa wanita ini siluman, mengagetkan saja muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu. Pikir Jaejoong durhaka.

"No! No! No! Panggil Ommoni!" Ucap Ny. Jung sambil menggerakkan telunjuknya kekiri dan kekanan.

"Nde, Ommoni." Angguk Jaejoong patuh.

"Kau tidak suka melihat Yunho akrab dengan gadis lain?" Ulang Ny. Jung sambil menunjuk kearah gadis yang kikikannya itu membuat Jaejoong jengah.

Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat ketempat gadis itu berdiri bersama Yunho. Oh, Jaejoong baru sadar ternyata gadis itu bersama Yunho.

"Ah, dia keliatan genit. Padahal Yunho sudah kelihatan tak nyaman." Gerutu Ny. Jung. "Kajja Jae, kita hampiri Yunho." Ajak Ny. Jung dan merangkul lengan Jaejoong. Wanita itu dengan bangga menyeret Jaejoong mendekati keduanya.

"Yunho-ah, tega sekali kau membiarkan tunanganmu sendirian." Tegur Ny. Jung sengaja menekan kata tunangan agar menyentil gadis dengan pakaian berleher rendah dihadapannya ini.

"Anyeonghaseyo." Sapa gadis itu sopan. Ia tidak mau punya predikat buruk dimata artis senior yang melegenda ini, lebih-lebih dengan putranya yang tampan.

"Oh, Anyeonghaseyo." Sapa Ny. Jung dan merapatkan Jaejoong ke sisi putranya. "Bomi-ssi, bukan?" Tebak Ny. Jung.

"Nde, senang anda mengingat saya."

Ny. Jung mengibaskan tangannya dengan gaya tidak peduli. "Kau punya banyak skandal, jadi mudah saja untuk mengingatmu!" Ucapnya santai seakan-akan kata-kata itu tidak akan menusuk perasaan gadis yang juga seorang aktris itu.

Bomi hanya tersenyum tapi urat dipelipisnya nampak dengan jelas. Ia berusaha menahan kesal rupanya. "Ah, siapakah pemuda tampan ini?" Tanya Bomi berusaha mengubah topik.

"Oh! Kenalkan ini tunangan Yunho-ah. Cantik bukan? Jangan sebut dia tampan, hohohoho!" Pamer Ny. Jung lagi.

Bomi melirik Yunho dengan kecewa. "Ah, tentu saja cantik sekali." Dalam hati Bomi menyayangkan bahwa pemuda yang tiga tahun lebih muda darinya itu sudah berstatus, dan tidak boleh diganggu gugat.

"Ah, Yunho sana ajak Jaejoong berdansa!" Ny. Jung mendorong paksa kedua pemuda itu ketengah lantai dansa. Ia ingin Yunho dan Jaejoong segera jauh-jauh dari rubah betina ini.

Yunho melirik Ibunya sebelum mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong. Saat Jaejoong hanya melirik tangannya tanpa terkesan sama sekali, ia tahu pemuda itu masih marah padanya karena masalah lukisan itu. Yunho heran bisa ya marah disambung-sambung, seperti drama saja.

Yunho meraih pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan menarik pemuda itu kedalam pelukannya. Jaejoong memekik pelan dan menahan kedua tangannya didada Yunho. Tapi pemuda dengan mata tajam itu meraih kedua tangan kurus itu dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dan menyingkirkannya, sehingga hampir tak ada jarak diantara mereka.

"Nikmati saja." Gumam Yunho sambil membawa tubuh Jaejoong bergerak lembut seirama dengan alunan musik. Dengan terpaksa Jaejoong merengkuh leher Yunho agar bisa bergerak nyaman.

"Apa kau marah?" Tanya Yunho saat melihat tatapan Jaejoong yang selalu menghindar darinya.

"Iya." Jawab Jaejoong jujur.

"Waeyo?"

Jaejoong mendelik. "Kau membandingkan Hyebin denganku, kau bilang dia lebih baik dariku."

"Berbohong atau jujur semua kulakukan demi kebaikanmu juga." Jawab Yunho, dan pemuda itu menolak berbicara hingga musik berakhir dan dansa mereka yang dingin itu ikut berakhir.

Jaejoong baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu pada Yunho ketika ia merasa jari-jarinya digenggam oleh tangan yang begitu mungil.

Dan saat Jaejoong menunduk, dua bola mata besar menatapnya penuh minat. "Hyung! Hyung!" Panggilnya sambil menggerakkan tangan Jaejoong yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Jaejoong menunduk agar pandangan keduanya bisa sejajar. "Nde?"

Mendengar suara Jaejoong yang ceria membuat bocah itu semakin berani. "Hyung, Hyung punya jari-jari yang indah seperti pianis! Hyung pasti seorang pianis, kan? Hyung, mainkan sebuah lagu yaa!" Pinta bocah cilik itu.

Jaejoong tersentak dan membeku ditempat. "Bermain piano?"

Bocah itu mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat!

"Tapi, Tapi, hyung tidak bisa bermain piano, sayang." Ucap Jaejoong memandang bocah itu dengan tatapan menyesal yang dibuat-buat.

Bola mata besar itu mendadak berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya terkatup rapat hampir menangis. Jaejoong yang badung itu bahkan jadi takut dibuatnya.

"Hyung ini bohong, dia akan memainkanmu sebuah lagu." Ucap Yunho tegas dan tersenyum lembut pada bocah itu.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho dan pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis padanya, Jaejoong kembali menatap bocah itu dan melihat tatapan memohonnya membuat Jaejoong luluh juga. Apa Yunho serius tahu ia bisa bermain piano?

"Ya sudah, Kajja!" Jaejoong menggendong bocah itu dan melempar cengirannya. Ia duduk dihadapan grand piano bersama bocah itu dipangkuannya, dan memainkan sebuah melodi yang sudah sangat familiar di telinga anak-anak.

Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.

Baru beberapa note, bocah dipangkuan Jaejoong menyentuh tangan Jaejoong. "Mainkan dengan lengkap, ya." Ucap bocah itu. "Twelve variations on Ah vous dirai-je, Maman."

Jaejoong menatap bocah yang usianya mungkin belum genap lima tahun ini dengan tidak percaya. Anak seusia ini harusnya hanya tahu setengah melody ini, dilagu little star mereka, tapi bocah ini dengan jelas menyebutnya, bahkan menyuruhnya memainkannya dengan lengkap.

"Kajja, hyung! Mainkan." Perintah bocah itu lagi membuat Jaejoong hampir mati kesal dan ingin menjitak kepala bulat di depannya ini.

Dengan malas Jaejoong mulai memainkan nada-nada pembukanya, namun perlahan ia terbawa dan menikmati permainannya sendiri. Begitu sampai di note terakhir ia tersadar, dan entah mengapa ia rindu ingin memainkannya lagi.

Yunho kemudian datang dan menepuk kepala Jaejoong sambil berkata. "Sekarang aku tahu kemana hal yang hilang dari lukisanmu itu pergi. Ia ada disini, dalam permainan piano mu."

Ketika Jaejoong terlihat bingung, Yunho menggumam. "Perasaanmu. Kau meletakkan perasaanmu disini. Bukan dilukisanmu." Yunho kemudian tersenyum, senyum lebar yang pertama kali Jaejoong lihat.

Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang daripada biasanya.

.

.

.

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang kini tengah berbincang seru dengan bocah cilik bernama Junho itu. Bocah cilik yang Jaejoong anggap jenius karena bisa tahu Jaejoong bermain piano hanya dari bentuk jarinya. Bocah jenius yang tahu Twelve variations on Ah vous dirai-je, Maman.

Yunho tersenyum.

Tapi, Jaejoong tidak tahu bocah itu adalah keponakan Yunho sendiri. Sepupu kecilnya yang sebenarnya sangat pandai bersandiwara.

"Jaejoong mungkin akan kesal jika tahu kau yang mengatur Junho berakting seperti tadi." Ujar seorang pria dewasa yang sejak tadi ikut berdiri memperhatikan Jaejoong dan Junho.

"Mungkin. Tapi bukan kemarahan yang besar." Jawab Yunho. "Yang lebih penting, aku bisa membuatnya sadar satu hal, bahwa dia tidak bisa meninggalkan passionnya pada musik begitu saja." Lanjut Yunho.

Jihoon mengangguk. "Dia pandai melukis, ia punya bakat disana. Tapi ia tidak akan mampu menyaingi ayahnya ataupun adiknya. Karena passion pemuda itu bukan pada lukisan, tapi pada musik."

"Hmmm."

Jihoon menoleh menatap sepupunya itu dan tersenyum. "Kau bisa membawanya kembali."

"Tentu." Ucap Yunho tersenyum. Bayangan seorang bocah cilik tersenyum padanya lewat dipikiran Yunho.

/Flashback/

Yunho kecil benar-benar tidak tahu jalan kembali keruang makan itu dimana. Ia hanya ijin ke toilet sebentar dan menolak di antar oleh pelayan karena ia merasa bukan anak kecil lagi, tapi rumah ini punya gaya arsitektur yang menarik dimata jenius Yunho, sehingga akhirnya bocah jenius ini malah tersesat saat sedang melihat-lihat.

Yunho menghela nafas. Nanti kalau dia sudah dewasa ia akan merancang rumah yang minimalis saja, tidak usah sebesar istana dan membuat tamunya tersesat.

Bocah berusia 7 tahun tersebut memutuskan untuk jalan saja terus, toh nanti dia akan ketemu juga dengan ujungnya. Atau mungkin pelayan yang bisa membawanya kembali keruang makan tempat kedua orangtuanya berada.

Namun setelah berjalan cukup lama, dan tidak juga menemukan siapapun. Jiwa bocah Yunho akhirnya keluar juga. Ia menangis dan duduk dengan pasrah di koridor yang sepertinya tidak berujung itu.

Setelah menangis diam-diam, dan berharap tidak ada yang tahu ia menangis karena nantinya akan sangat memalukan.

Sebuah tepukan ringan menyapa Yunho. Bocah kecil itu menoleh dan matanya bertemu dengan mata bulat yang begitu besar.

Manis. Pikir Yunho cilik saat melihat wajah chubby yang menggemaskan didepannya ini.

"Jangan menangis." Ucap suara kecil itu. Bahkan suaranya menggemaskan!

"Aku tidak menangis." Jawab Yunho kesal dengan poker facenya yang imut itu. Dengan cepat ia menghapus jejak air matanya dengan sedikit berantakan.

Bocah kecil itu terkikik pelan dan membantu Yunho menghapus jejak airmatanya. "Nde, kau tidak menangis." Ucapnya berusaha menyelamatkan harga diri Yunho.

Tapi lucunya, airmata Yunho malah tidak berhenti. Ia terluka karena ketahuan menangis.

Bocah kecil itu kemudian menarik tangan Yunho untuk berdiri dan berlari kecil menuju sebuah ruang besar yang hanya ada sebuah piano hitam disana. Bocah berambut hitam yang dengan manis membingkai wajah chaerubnya itu membawa Yunho untuk duduk bersamanya di depan grand piano itu.

"Halmoni selalu bisa membuatku berhenti menangis dengan lagu ini." Ucap bocah itu dan kemudian memainkan sebuah lagu yang ceria.

Nada yang sederhana, dan benar Yunho langsung tersenyum. Kedua bocah itu terkikik gembira.

"Kau tahu, piano adalah hal paling berharga dalam hidupku. Kau harusnya bersyukur aku mau berbagi hal ini denganmu, ya!" Ucap bocah itu sombong.

Tapi Yunho begitu suka dengan mata yang indah dan senyum bahagia diwajah bocah cilik itu.

Belakangan Yunho tahu, bocah itu adalah Kim Jaejoong, putra dari tuan rumah disana. Tapi ketika Yunho datang kedua kalinya kerumah itu, Yunho tidak bertemu lagi dengan Nyonya rumah yang sama dan tentu tidak dengan tuan muda yang sama.

Karena dirumah itu kemudian hanya ada Nona muda, Hyebin.

/End Of flasback/

Yunho teringat betapa ia selalu berusaha untuk menemukan Jaejoongnya, cinta pertamanya itu. Dan betapa ia senang ketika ia bertemu kembali dengan Jaejoong, Ummanya langsung memberikan Jaejoong untuk dia miliki.

Mereka tidak pernah sadar betapa Yunho ingin mengatakan iya saat ayahnya bertanya kesediaannya untuk pertunangan ini.

Mereka juga tidak tahu beberapa kali Yunho harusnya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena salah tingkah didepan Jaejoong.

Mereka juga mungkin tidak tahu kalau ia tahu banyak tentang Jaejoong, ia seperti stalker profesional untuk remaja itu.

Dan mereka mungkin juga tidak tahu bahwa Yunho mulai menyukai Jaejoong lebih dari perasaannya sejak kecil.

TBC.

Kekekeke, mana rela saya serahkan Yunho pada Hyebin. Tambahan, warna rambut dan rupa trio bengal itu aka YooJaeMin bisa dilihat pas anak DBSK ada di reality show dong an club.

Thank you for mampir ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5. Feeling

* * *

><p>Spesial Thanks For :<p>

Gia Sirayuki, shanzec, gothiclolita89, RedsXiah, Mily1909, AbdulYunjae, auliaJC, nin nina, JungKimCaca, rsza, mimimi, YunHolic, ClouDyRyeoRez, aismamangkona, ria ayu, okoyunjae, shipper89, MinnaYeong, kimslovey, elfsissy701, dienha, alby chun, quinniee, chantycassie, jaena, NaeAizawa, ruixi1, YunjaeDDiction, Dewi15, miu sara, akiramia44, hanasukie, kim wiwin9, MYunjae, jaeromone, 3kjj, yla, yoon HyunWoon, dex indra, min, meybi, yuu, Jung Jaehyun, Clein cassie, lipminnie, nickeYJcassie, Annisajaejoongie, yjnokokoro, Ai Rin Lee, ShinJiWoo920202, all Guest.

* * *

><p>Pair : Yunjae.<p>

Genre : Friendship, Family drama, Romance, fluff. Etc.

Chara : TVXQ/JYJ, MC Yoo, Song Joongki, Jeon Hyebin as Kim Hyebin, etc.

Warning : BOY LOVE, OOC, Typos!

Disclaimer : Semua karakter sungguh bukan milik saya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

Yunho bertemu Jaejoong saat ia berusia tujuh tahun. Ia yang saat itu masih polos langsung terjerat senyum manis Jaejoong dan tatapan berbinar di bola mata yang besar itu.

Namun ketika ia kembali kerumah nan besar dan artistik itu. Jaejoong sudah tak ada lagi disana, Tn. Kim sudah mengganti Nyonya rumah yang lama dengan Nyonya rumah yang baru, dan Jaejoong memilih ikut pergi bersama Ibu serta Kakaknya.

Yunho lalu bertemu Hyebin untuk kesekian kalinya dan gadis itu menjadi sangat lengket padanya. Yunho tidak terlalu menganggap Hyebin sebagai sahabatnya, karena ia tidak merasa sangat terbuka pada gadis itu. Hyebin hanya salah satu dari beberapa teman baiknya.

Yunho menghabiskan setengah masa remaja dan masa kanak-kanaknya untuk mencari tahu tentang Jaejoong dari kedua orangtuanya dan teman-teman Jaejoong semasa kecil. Berharap ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan bocah cilik yang baik hati dan menggemaskan itu.

Saat pertama Yunho melihat Jaejoong di meja makan rumahnya, setelah 10 tahun ia tidak bertemu, kalian bisa bayangkan betapa sulitnya untuk Yunho menahan diri tidak berteriak girang dan memeluk tubuh ramping Jaejoong. Betapa sulitnya Yunho untuk menahan diri tidak berteriak 'YA, Aku setuju.' Saat Ayah dan Ibunya menanyakan kesediaannya untuk menjadi tunangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mungkin tidak pernah sadar bahwa beberapa kali Yunho menemui Jaejoong, memanggil pemuda itu hanya untuk memberitahu informasi yang tidak begitu penting. Padahal sebenarnya, Yunho hanya ingin memanggil nama pemuda itu. Hanya ingin menatap wajah pemuda itu. Hanya ingin ditatap oleh mata itu.

Terkadang Yunho harus beberapa kali menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan memunggungi Jaejoong. Terlebih saat ia secara tidak langsung menyatakan perasaannya pada Si cinta pertama, hanya saja Jaejoong tidak mengerti bahwa cinta pertama yang Yunho maksud itu adalah Jaejoong.

Yunho sering membiarkan beberapa kalimatnya menggantung, karena ia takut membuka mulut dan meneriakkan pada Jaejoong, betapa remaja itu sungguh menggemaskan.

Tapi kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong meninggalkan piano demi lukisan membuatnya sedikit tidak percaya dan kecewa. Ia percaya, Jaejoong tidak bisa benar-benar meninggalkan dunia itu.

"Jaejoong mungkin hanya berusaha mengejar perhatian ayahnya." Ujar Tn. Jung ketika Yunho datang dan berbagi cerita pada Ayahnya. Yunho tidak mungkin berkeluh kesah pada Ibunya yang ajaib itu.

Yunho mengangguk, tapi ia sedikit bingung. Dan Ayahnya bisa membacanya dengan baik. Walau dengan wajah datar itu, Jung Soohyun bisa menangkap raut bingung putra tunggalnya.

"Kau tahu, Hyebin, Junsu dan Jaejoong adalah saudara seayah, bukan? Dan ini baru terkuak saat keduanya berusia 7 tahun." Ujar Soohyun. "Tak usah kuceritakan apa yang terjadi saat itu, yang pasti keadaannya sangat kacau dan banyak yang terluka."

"Hm."

"Mungkin Jaejoong merasa tidak percaya diri dan insecure dengan keadaannya. Ia merasa jika ayahnya lebih memilih bersama Kim Saemi dan Hyebin di bandingkan bersamanya, maka artinya dia tidak cukup menjadi putra yang baik. Hingga dia selalu mengejar rasa bangga dari ayahnya."

Jung Soohyun terus mengemukakan asumsinya dan Yunho percaya pada ayahnya, karena ayahnya hampir jarang salah dalam berasumsi.

Tebakan Tn. Jung itu benar, menghabiskan waktu bersama Jaejoong membuat Yunho bisa melihat betapa Jaejoong tidak ingin kalah dari Hyebin.

.

.

.

Jaejoong hari ini tidak terlihat bersama kedua sahabatnya, entah kedua pemuda itu pergi kemana hingga membiarkan Jaejoong terpaksa berkeliaran di sekolah sendirian.

"Kau pikir aku hantu, eoh?"

Eh?

Ah, Jaejoong salah, dia tidak sendirian sedari tadi ia sebenarnya berjalan bersama Joongki, anak drama yang setahun dibawahnya, tapi luar biasa tidak sopan. Ia tidak memanggil seniornya dengan embel-embel sunbae atau hyung, dan itu membuat gemas beberapa seniornya. Hanya saja pemuda itu dengan manisnya akan memanggil senior wanitanya dengan 'Noona' sambil tersenyum sangat manis dan polos.

Jadi, walaupun Joongki tidak sopan dan seenaknya, tidak ada yang berani macam-macam pada remaja itu. Karena pernah ada yang bilang bukan, kemarahan para wanita itu jauh lebih mengerikan daripada kemarahan induk harimau.

"Memangnya tadi aku bilang apa?" Tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Kau bilang kau kesal ditinggalkan sendirian." Jawab Joongki.

"Eh, masa sih?"

Joongki mengangguk pelan. Sebenarnya Joongki bohong, Jaejoong tidak bilang apa-apa, pemuda itu hanya terlihat kesal dan Joongki beruntung menebak dengan benar.

"Oh, hahahahaha." Tawa Jaejoong tanpa dosa. Iya, ini pertama kalinya dua makhluk itu menghilang lama dari pandangan Jaejoong, biasanya mereka menempel seperti kembar siam.

"Mungkin mereka sedang melaksanakan rencana keji mereka seperti biasa." Tebak Joongki.

"Tanpa mengajakku?" Jaejoong merengut jengkel. "Awas saja mereka! Atau jangan-jangan mereka sengaja agar nanti bisa mengkambinghitamkan aku!" Bisik Jaejoong terjebak pikiran buruknya yang tidak jelas itu.

"YAH! KIM JAEJOONG!"

Oh, Jaejoong kenal suara itu. Benar saja, itu Guru Yoo!

Sialan, mereka pasti berbuat ulah dan aku sasarannya! Pikir Jaejoong langsung mengambil langkah seribu, meninggalkan Joongki yang tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

"Yah! Kim Jaejoong! Berhenti kau! Kenapa kau malah lari, bocah?" Guru berkacamata itu langsung berlari mengejar Jaejoong.

"Omo! Saem, aku bersumpah aku tidak bersalah apa-apa! Jangan hukum aku lagi!" Sahut Jaejoong berlari sekuat tenaga. Kalau iya memang yang berulah ia rela kena hukuman, tapi ini ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Yah! Kau bicara apa? Siapa yang mau menghukummu!?"

"Eh?"

Jaejoong mengerem mendadak, dan guru Yoo hampir menabrak tubuh kecil itu.

"Jadi sonsaengnim bukannya mau menghukumku?" Tanya Jaejoong polos.

"Ishh!" Dengan gemas guru Yoo menjitak kepala itu. "Sembarangan!"

"Ishh, siapa suruh saemm berteriak-teriak seperti itu, aku kan jadi salah paham." Protes Jaejoong sambil mengelus-elus ubun-ubunnya.

Guru Yoo malah meringis geli. "Hahahaha, kebiasaan! Dasar bocah kurang ajar, kau membuat pria tua sepertiku harus berlarian lagi."

Jaejoong dengan berani mendengus. "Lalu kenapa Saem mencariku?" Tanyanya dengan arrogant, membuat Guru Yoo gemas ingin menjitaknya lagi.

"Sana pergi keruang kepala sekolah, sejak tadi beliau mencarimu."

"Ish, repot-repot segala sampai harus berlari-lari seperti tadi. 'Kan bisa lewat pengeras suara, saemm!"

Dengan gemas Guru Yoo menjepit kepala Jaejoong di ketiaknya. "Bocah badung! Banyak protes, sini kau!" Ujarnya kesal sambil membawa Jaejoong ke ruang kepsek.

"Apa Jaejoong berbuat ulah lagi?" Tanya Hyebin sambil memperhatikan Jaejoong dan Guru Yoo yang sangat gaduh sepanjang koridor itu.

Yunho yang berdiri disampingnya hanya mengedikkan bahunya, dan tersenyum. "Mungkin."

"Mereka akrab sekali." Tambah satu suara tak diundang, yang ternyata adalah Yoochun.

Hyebin dan Yunho menatap dua pemuda yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuh mereka dengan tidak sukses itu. Sejak kapan mereka ada disitu?

"Sejak tadi." Ujar Yoochun datar seakan paham hanya dengan melihat ekspresi bingung Hyebin.

"Oh, begitukah. Lalu kenapa kalian bersembunyi?" Tanya Hyebin tertawa.

Changmin melirik Guru Yoo dan Jaejoong yang sudah menjauh, lalu menegakkan badannya lagi. "Kami tidak sengaja merusak komputer di meja Guru Yoo, tapi sepertinya beliau belum sadar." Ucap pemuda itu, sambil mengelus dada.

Hyebin melongo. Pemuda ini apa sebegitu senangnya mencari gara-gara!?

"Kali ini kami tidak sengaja! Serius! Sumpah!" Seru Changmin saat ditatap seperti itu, seakan-akan dia adalah narapidana kasus pembantaian saja.

Yoochun memutar bola matanya, jengah. "Tidak usah banyak bicara." Gumamnya sambil menyeret kerah baju Changmin. "Ayo susul Jaejoong, aku penasaran kenapa ia dipanggil ke ruang kepsek."

Changmin setuju saja, tapi sambil meronta berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi walaupun kurus seperti itu, tenaga Yoochun jauh lebih besar daripada tenaga Changmin yang jarang olahraga ini.

Hyebin menatap kedua pemuda itu dengan mata berbinar, Jaejoong benar-benar memiliki teman yang unik. "Aku iri sekali, Jaejoong punya teman-teman yang sangat menarik.

"Loh, Yunho. Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Hyebin saat melihat Yunho mulai melangkah berlawanan arah dengan letak kelasnya.

"Aku ada urusan sedikit, kau kembali saja duluan." Jawab Yunho tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Oh, Oke." Bisik Hyebin hanya bisa menatap punggung Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong antara suka dan tidak suka tiap kali masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah mereka. Ia tidak suka karena memang alasannya ke tempat ini hanya untuk mendengar ceramah super panjang lebar dari kepala sekolahnya yang cerewet itu, tapi sisanya ruangan ini adalah ruangan yang nyaman, karena banyak cemilan dan juga sofanya empuk.

Jaejoong selalu menjadikan acara ceramah itu sebagai ajang dirinya untuk bersantai juga.

Tapi mungkin tidak kali ini. Sejak detik pertama Jaejoong masuk keruangan luas ini, dan ia menatap sosok yang duduk dengan begitu berkarisma itu, Sekujur Jaejoong tegang karena rasa hormat.

"Appa." Panggil pemuda itu hampir tidak percaya, karena hampir 1 tahun penuh ia tidak pernah bertemu ayahnya.

"Jaejoong-ah!" Panggil pria itu seraya menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluk tubuh putra kandungnya itu.

Jaejoong membalas pelukan ayahnya itu dengan mata yang hampir berair.

"Ah, putra appa semakin cantik saja dari waktu ke waktu." Puji Tn. Kim sambil memandang wajah putranya.

Jaejoong melirik kepala sekolah mereka, dan pria itu tersenyum sambil memberi isyarat bahwa ia akan berdiri diluar saja. Jaejoong tersenyum berterimakasih.

"Jaejoong-ah, ayo duduk dulu. Waktu ayah tidak cukup banyak jadi kita langsung saja pada intinya, nde." Ucap pria itu dan membawa Jaejoong duduk. Tanpa menyadari mata Jaejoong yang meredup.

Selalu begini. Selalu singkat dan tanpa basa-basi, bahkan orang asing yang bertemu dijalan punya komunikasi yang lebih baik daripada ini.

Jaejoong duduk disamping pria itu dan memperhatikannya mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas. "Apa itu?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

Tn. Kim tersenyum lembut pada putranya. "Ini formulir GSA, sekolah seni yang cocok untuk pelukis berbakat sepertimu dan Hyebin. Kau tinggal mengisinya dan sisanya biar appa yang atur."

"Hyebin sudah tahu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Iya, Appa sudah bicara dengannya semalam dirumah." Jawab pria itu tanpa melihat ekspresi diwajah Jaejoong. Ia sibuk membaca pesan di Iphonenya.

"Ah, Appa harus segera pergi ada urusan mendadak." Ucap pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Hanya ini saja? Ia berharap bisa berlama-lama dengan ayahnya.

"Kau isi formulir itu, hmm." Bisik Tn. Kim sambil mengecup kening putranya.

"Nde Appa." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menggenggam kertas formulir itu erat-erat.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak dengar apa-apa." Bisik Changmin setia menempelkan telinganya di pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

"Sama sekali tidak terdengar apapun." Bisik pria disampingnya. "Kira-kira mereka bicara apa, ya."

"Entahlah, aku juga penasaran." Sahut Changmin.

Pria disamping Changmin menghela nafas pasrah, dan menarik telinganya menjauh dari pintu itu, menyerah untuk menguping. "Mungkin harusnya tidak kubuat ruangan ini kedap suara, ya." Lanjutnya sambil menggeleng-geleng prihatin.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?!" Pekik Changmin kesal.

Pria yang juga adalah kepala sekolah itu sendiri hanya nyengir senang telah menjahili pemuda tinggi itu.

Yunho dan Yoochun berdiri sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. Kepala sekolah mereka memang masih muda, dan jahil.

"Kenapa ramai sekali disini?" Tanya Tn. Kim mengagetkan mereka. Pria tua itu baru saja membuka pintu dan mendapati empat kepala sedang berkumpul disana, Jaejoong terlihat mengintip dari balik pundak Tn. Kim.

"Loh, Yunho? Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Jaejoong heran. "Dan juga kalian berdua!" Tunjuk Jaejoong pada Yoochun dan Changmin. "Sejak tadi aku mencari kalian, tapi ternyata kalian disini, eoh!" Ucapnya sambil mencak-mencak dan menghampiri kedua kawannya.

Pemuda itu tidak sadar Ayahnya sedang menatap pemuda bernama Yunho itu dengan tidak suka. "Jaejoong-ah, Ayah pamit dulu." Ucap Tn. Kim.

Jaejoong langsung menoleh dan mengecup pipi Tn. Kim. "Jaga diri, Appa!"

"Kau juga." Sahut Tn. Kim tersenyum. Pria itu tidak lupa pamit pada Kepala Sekolah muda itu dan melempar tatapan tertentu pada Yunho.

Yoochun melihat interaksi itu dengan aneh.

Begitu Tn. Kim menjauh dan kepala sekolah mereka yang flamboyan itu kembali ke habitatnya, Jaejoong langsung ditempeli Changmin.

"Yah! Ayahmu datang untuk apa?" Tanya si jangkung ini penasaran.

"Oh, ini memberikan formulir ini!" Jawab Jaejoong sambil menujukkan formulirnya pada Changmin.

Pemuda tinggi itu dengan rakus merebut kertas putih itu, dan Yoochun serta Yunho langsung menempel dengan santai di kiri kanan Changmin.

"Formulir sekolah GSA, itu tempat untuk seniman berbakat, kan?" Tebak Yoochun yang serba tahu.

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil membuka bungkusan lilipopnya.

"Kau akan mendaftar disana?" Tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong mengedikkan bahunya. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Kau mau kesana?"

"Molla, mungkin saja. Appa ingin aku kesana." Jawab Jaejoong santai, ia menatap jengkel lolipopnya yang ternyata bukan rasa stroberi itu.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tanpa ekspresi. Lalu dengan tenang meraih berlembar-lembar kertas itu dari Changmin.

Tanpa melepas tatapannya dari mata Jaejoong, Yunho merobek kertas-kertas itu. Menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

Tiga pasang mata menatapnya tidak percaya. Yunho hanya mendengus dan menepuk-nepuk telapak tangannya, seakan ia baru saja menyentuh sampah berdebu. Kemudian dengan santai berbalik dan mulai berlalu meninggalkan tiga pemuda itu dibelakangnya.

"Yah! Jung Yunho!" Pekik Jaejoong jengkel dan menarik lengan Yunho.

Yunho hanya menatap wajah merah Jaejoong dengan datar. "Wae?" Tanyanya begitu saja.

Jaejoong menatap tidak percaya. "Kenapa?! Kau tanya kenapa?! Kau baru saja merobek formulirku!" Pekik Jaejoong sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lalu? Apa itu sebuah masalah? Kupikir setelah pembicaraan singkat kita semalam, ini tidak akan jadi masalah." Jawab Yunho. "Kupikir kau akan kembali pada bidang musik."

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. "Tidak selamanya hobby bisa kujadikan tujuan hidupku, Yunho-ah." Bisik Jaejoong. "Masa depan tidak selamanya diukur dengan apa yang kita senang lakukan selama kita masih muda, ini masalah bakat."

"Kau tahu kau berbakat dalam musik." Sahut Yunho tegas. "Kau prodigy disana, Jae."

"Aku juga berbakat melukis."

"Aku tahu, tapi kau lebih mencintai musik, kau harusnya bersyukur bisa mencintai apa yang menjadi bakatmu."

Jaejoong menunduk. "Aku juga mencintai lukisan."

"Tidak, kau tidak mencintai lukisanmu sebesar kau mencintai pianomu yang mungkin sekarang sudah berdebu di kamarmu." Tuduh Yunho.

Aniya, aku tidak membiarkannya berdebu. Pikir Jaejoong.

"Jangan membelenggu dirimu sendiri." Bisik Yunho. "Kau terlalu banyak beralasan ini dan itu, padahal kau hanya mengejar perhatian ayahmu hingga berusaha menjadi orang lain."

Jaejoong menatap geram Yunho. "Tahu apa kau tentang aku?" Geramnya. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" Pekik Jaejoong. Nafasnya naik turun, bukan karena ia marah pada Yunho. Tapi ia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak menyalahkan satupun kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Yunho.

Yunho melangkah mendekat dan menunduk dihadapan Jaejoong. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu dengan jelas tentangmu. Bahkan mungkin aku lebih mengenalmu daripada dirimu sendiri." Desisnya tepat diwajah Jaejoong, deru nafasnya menerpa wajah mulus itu.

Yunho mundur dan menatap kebawah, tatapannya dingin, tapi bibirnya tersenyum. "Pikirkan dengan baik, setidaknya bicarakan dengan jelas dengan Ibumu, orangtua tahu yang terbaik untuk anaknya."

Begitu Yunho selesai bicara seperti itu, ia langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Jaejoong hanya bisa menatapnya. "Kenapa dia marah sekali? Memangnya apa urusannya?"

"Wow!" Bisik Changmin. Sebungkus snack di tangannya. Terlihat sekali ia menikmati adegan tadi seperti sedang menikmati drama.

"Hmm." Gumam Yoochun dengan kamera yang menyala di tangannya. Ia merekam semuanya dengan jelas.

Alis keduanya kemudian terangkat saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba malah berlari kencang, mungkin menyusul Yunho.

"Susul dia!" Bisik Changmin yang selalu ingin tahu itu.

Keduanya sudah bersiap-siap untuk berlari menyusul kalau saja kerah baju mereka tidak ditahan dari belakang.

"Mau kemana kalian, hm?" Halus dan dingin.

'Ehehehehe, Anyeong Sonsaengnim. " Sapa Changmin manis dan tertawa kaku menatap guru Kim yang sangar ini.

Yoochun menghela nafas. Menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas rumput. "Nan jeongmal paboya!" Rutuknya pelan. Ia menyesal sudah kehilangan kendali diri dan termakan emosi. Tapi ia benar-benar jengkel karena Jaejoong masih membiarkan dirinya terikat rantai tak terlihat itu.

"Sial." Gumam pemuda itu sambil memandang langit.

Langit begitu cerah, ia melihatnya dari sela-sela daun dan ranting willow tempatnya berteduh. Perlahan terbuai oleh angin yang sejuk, Yunho tertidur. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia bolos pelajaran, tapi ia tidak peduli dan membiarkan dirinya semakin jatuh tertidur.

Tanpa sadar beberapa saat kemudian Jaejoong berdiri didekat kepalanya. Melihat kebawah dengan tatapan kagum, kagum karena lelaki ini terlihat lebih manusiawi saat ia tertidur.

"Wahahaha! Lihat wajahnya, manis sekali, kkkkk!" Tawanya tertahan. Wajah tertidur Yunho langsung di abadikannya dalam sebuah foto. "Mungkin bisa sebagai modal pemerasan." Bisiknya licik.

Jaejoong kemudian memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Waaah, tempat yang bagus sekali!" Bisiknya kagum sambil berbaring disamping Yunho. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu ada spot sebagus ini untuk bolos." Ia terkekeh senang.

Dan dengan cepat ia jatuh tertidur.

Deru nafas Jaejoong mulai teratur saat Yunho terbangun dan menatap wajah damai itu. "Manis." Bisiknya, dan juga memfoto ekspresi Jaejoong yang menggemaskan saat tertidur.

Yunho meletakkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku dan merapatkan diri kesisi Jaejoong. "Manis sekali." Bisik Yunho. Wajahnya dekat sekali dengan Jaejoong. sehingga ia bisa merasakan aroma manis stroberi dari tubuh Jaejoong.

Hyebin kemudian menemukan dua pemuda itu tertidur dalam keadaan saling berpelukan, dengan Jaejoong begitu nyaman didada Yunho.

Hyebin meremas roknya dengan gelisah, gadis itu mengigit bibirnya menahan rasa tak nyaman yang tiba-tiba menyelimutinya.

TBC.

Semua pertanyaan teman-teman di review kemaren-kemaren, akan saya jawab dalam cerita di atas atau dicerita chapter2 selanjutnya, ya ^^

Terima kasih atas dukungan teman-teman, see you next :D


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6. Children Of Dream

* * *

><p>Special For :<p>

Mily1909, shipper89, gothiclolita89, Selena Jung, , dheaniyuu, AbdulYunjae, yoon HyunWoon, jaeromone, SimviR, rsza, auliaJC, azahra88, min, yunholic, ClouDyRyeoRez, alby chun, okoyunjae, elfsissy701, akiramia44, YunjaeDDiction, 3kjj, nin nina, Clein cassie, kimslovey, hanasukie, birin rin, Jung Jaehyun, aismamangkona, yla, RedsXiah, JungKimCaca, yuu, Dewi15, Annisajaejoongi, cindyshim07, Dennis Park, dims, chantycassie, Ai Rin Lee, Yanie, kimwiwin9, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, opahfumi, ShinJiWoo920202, Kirena, NaeAizawa, shanzec, MinnaYeong, MyBabyWonKyu, Boo Bear Love Chwang, RlyCJaeKyu, shinjungsj3, misschokyulate2, Guest.

* * *

><p>Pair : Yunjae.<p>

Genre : Friendship, Family drama, Romance, fluff. Etc.

Casts : TVXQ/JYJ, Jeon Hyebin as Kim Hyebin, etc.

Warning : **_BOYS LOVE_**, **_OOC_**, Beware of Typos! ehehe

Disclaimer : Yunho-ssi milik Jaejoong-ssi. Yoosumin milik Cassiopeia. *plakk*

* * *

><p>Tubuh kecil itu terbaring lemas di atas ranjang besarnya. Selimut tebal menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh Jaejoong membuat bocah berusia lima tahun itu seperti tenggelam dalam ranjangnya. Boneka-boneka tersusun rapi mengelilinginya.<p>

Matanya sayu menatap jendela kaca di kamarnya.

Salju dimalam ulangtahunnya.

Bukankah ini hadiah yang indah? Tapi bahkan pikirannya yang lugu tidak bisa memaksa hatinya untuk bahagia. Tidak ketika tak ada satupun orangtuanya yang menemaninya malam ini.

"Hyuung." Panggil Jaejoong pada remaja disampingnya.

Junsu yang sejak tadi duduk menemani bungsu yang sedang demam itu, menatap adiknya dengan tatapan mata yang sedih. "Waeyo? Ada yang kau inginkan?" Tanyanya sambil mengusap kening adiknya. Suhu tubuh adiknya itu begitu tinggi. Apa ia harus membawanya ke dokter? Pikir Junsu.

Junsu baru berusia 14 tahun, dan ia masih belum berani mengambil keputusan apa-apa. Kemana Ibunya disaat seperti ini?

"Joongie mau Appa." Gumam Jaejoong masih menatap salju diluar jendela kamarnya. "Joongie mau Appa, Hyungiee." Lanjut Jaejoong lagi. Jaejoong kecilnya tidak pernah sekalipun merengek. Ia akan meminta apapun yang dia inginkan dengan cara yang sopan, ia tidak bertingkah seperti anak kecil ketika ia sedang sakit.

Hal ini malah membuat Junsu tidak bisa menolak apapun keinginan adiknya. "Akan Hyung cari." Jawab Junsu meremas tangan mungil itu.

Junsu keluar dari kamar bernuansa pink itu dan menyusuri koridor yang suram. Ia seperti singa yang mencari buruannya. Ia tahu siapa buruan yang bisa membawanya kepada Tn. Kim itu.

Sesungguhnya Junsu begitu marah, karena selama lima kali Jaejoong melewati peringatan hari kelahirannya, tidak satu kalipun Ayahnya itu ada untuk menemani Jaejoong. Junsu tidak ingat sejak kapan keluarganya ini kembali mendingin dan mulai membusuk. Keluarga ini bisa membusuk sesuka mereka, tapi jangan adiknya, apapun asal jangan adiknya.

BRAK!

"Tuan Kang." Panggil Junsu, ia masuk kedalam kamar itu tanpa permisi.

Kang Minsuk, laki-laki tua itu berdiri dengan cepat dari ranjang kecilnya dan memberi hormat pada Tuan mudanya itu. Ia tidak berani marah karena tindak tidak sopan Junsu.

"Tuan Kang," Ucap Junsu. "Bawa aku ketempat Ayahku."

"Eh?!" Tn. Kang memekik pelan. Pria tua yang sudah lama mengabdikan diri sebagai supir pribadi Tn. Kim ini mendadak gugup. "A-aku tidak tahu dimana Tuan besar berada." Jawabnya.

Mata Junsu memicing tajam. "Jangan mencoba membohongiku. Kau tidak mau mencari masalah denganku, Kang Minsuk."

Kang Minsuk menelan ludahnya dengan terpaksa. Junsu, usianya memang 14 tahun, tapi ia memegang banyak rahasia orang lain, dan pintar menggunakannya sebagai senjata untuk menyerang.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah pria tua itu mengangguk. Ketakutan jika dipecat oleh tuan besarnya tidak akan sebanding dengan aibnya yang diketahui Junsu.

Malam itu, Junsu ingat salju turun dengan pelan dan indah, ia duduk didalam mobilnya yang hangat tapi kemudian hatinya terasa begitu dingin.

Disana, dirumah kecil berpagar rendah itu, dibalik kaca jendela yang transparan, ia melihat betapa sebuah keluarga bahagia, seorang Ibu yang cantik, ayah yang begitu karismatik dan gadis cilik mereka yang sedang berulang tahun, duduk sambil memeluk kado yang besar dipangkuan ayahnya, meniup lilin dan menerima kecupan di kedua pipinya.

Ayah gadis cilik itu juga ayahnya.

Tangan kurus itu mengepal hingga urat-uratnya mulai nampak, namun Junsu dengan mudah mengendalikan ekspresi diwajahnya.

Pemandangan itu adalah pemandangan yang ia kunci dalam ingatannya dan ia simpan sendiri hingga bertahun-tahun terlewati.

.

.

.

Junsu terbangun dari tidurnya dengan perasaan yang luar biasa hampa. Ia bangkit untuk duduk sambil merenung, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia teringat kejadian malam itu. Malam dimana semua rasa hormat dan sayang yang ia miliki untuk ayahnya menguap begitu saja tanpa sisa.

Ha Donghun, managernya yang nyentrik itu tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapan Junsu dan menatapnya lekat. "Kau menangis." Ucap pria itu dengan tatapan takjub.

Junsu menyentuh pipinya, dan benar saja, ia bisa merasakan jejak airmata disana. "Kau salah lihat." Gumam Junsu, dan dengan santai mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil yang dengan cepat Donghun berikan.

Donghun berusaha menahan tawa geli.

"Kuingatkan, aku tidak menangis." Geram Junsu lagi melihat tatapan mengejek itu.

"Arraso! Arraso!" Ujar pria berkamata itu namun dengan tatapan jahil. "Ini, kopi hangatmu." Donghun menyodorkan segelas kopi untuk Junsu. "Kau masih punya beberapa scene, bertahanlah."

"Kau bicara seakan-akan kita akan berperang saja." Gumam Junsu.

Donghun kemudian duduk di samping sambil bersandar. "Jika melihat jadwalmu yang super padat ini, aku rasa ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan peperangan. Begitu menguras tenaga." Keluhnya. "Aku heran mengapa kau memaksa untuk menerima hampir semua tawaran yang datang. Kau jadi hampir kehilangan waktu untuk dirimu sendiri."

Junsu merebahkan dirinya dan menatap langit yang terlihat cerah itu. "Ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa mengalihkan pikiranku dari hal yang tidak menyenangkan."

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk merenung di depan mejanya. Matanya terlihat serius, bibirnya mengerucut, dan tangannya terlipat didada.

"Mau kau lihat sampai menara Tokyo pindah ke Seoul juga kertas itu tidak akan baik dengan sendirinya." Ejek Changmin sambil melempar selotip bening ke kening Jaejoong. "Perbaiki pakai itu." Ucapnya culas.

Jaejoong mengusap-usap jidatnya yang terasa ngilu itu sambil memungut selotip yang tadinya jatuh ke lantai. Tapi ia malah kembali melamun, bukannya memperbaiki kertas formulirnya yang sudah sobek itu.

Changmin menggeram jengkel. "Kalau seperti ini terus, kapan kau akan mengisi formulirnya."

"Harus aku isi ya?"

Pertanyaan Jaejoong itu langsung membuat diam Changmin dan membuat Yoochun terbangun dari lamunannya.

Kedua pemuda itu langsung menempel dikiri kanan Jaejoong. Kursi untuk dua orang itu tiba-tiba saja bisa menampung tiga kepala.

"Kau serius bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Changmin menatap mata Jaejoong seakan-akan Jaejoong didepannya ini bukan Jaejoong asli.

"Memangnya pertanyaanku aneh?" Tanya Jaejoong heran, menoleh kekiri kanannya.

Yoochun menarik dagu Jaejoong dan membawa pemuda itu untuk menatapnya. "Jaejoong yang kami kenal akan langsung melompati jurang detik itu juga jika itu yang ayahnya inginkan. Dan sekarang kau ragu-ragu untuk menuruti keinginan ayahmu?"

"Apa itu hal yang salah?"

Changmin menggeleng dengan cepat walaupun Jaejoong sedang tidak menatapnya.

"Tidak salah." Jawab Yoochun.

Changmin menarik dagu Jaejoong agar ia melihat kearahnya. "Ini malah terasa benar sekali." Ucapnya yakin. "Selama ini kau terlihat begitu sedih saat melihat piano dan terlihat tertekan saat sedang melukis, kupikir ini bukan hal yang sehat."

"Melukis adalah pilihan Ayahmu, Jae. Pilihanmu bukan ini. Kau harus kembali bermain piano lagi." Bisik Yoochun.

Changmin memutar bola matanya jengkel. "Percuma kau nasihati dia seperti itu. Dia memilih lukisan bukan karena dia berpikir pilihan orangtuanya yang terbaik, tapi karena ia berpikir bahwa pilihan ini bisa membuat ayahnya lebih memperhatikannya lagi." Ucap Changmin tajam.

Yoochun menatap datar temannya itu. "Shut Up."

Jaejoong tiba-tiba menunduk dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Eh, Eh? Jae, Mianhae. Jangan menangis aku tidak bermaksud buruk, kok!" Ucap Changmin cepat-cepat.

Jaejoong dengan cepat mengangkat wajahnya dan mengumpat pelan.

"Siapa yang menangis! Aku kesal, tahu!" Pekik Jaejoong sambil meraih lengan Changmin. "KALIAN CEREWEEEET!"

Graukkkkkk!

"GYAAAA! Jangan gigit aku, bodoh!"

.

.

.

Hyebin mendekati laki-laki tua itu dengan langkah pelan dan hati-hati. Seperti biasa laki-laki ini selalu duduk melamun sambil menatap satu lembar foto kecil itu.

Foto yang selalu ia sembunyikan di laci mejanya. Fotonya bersama kedua putranya.

Hyebin memasang senyum cerianya seperti biasa. "Appa!"

"Oh, Hyebin-ah, kau sudah pulang?" Sambut pria itu merentangkan kedua tangannya, dia tahu kebiasaan putrinya.

Hyebin langsung berlari kecil dan menerjang masuk kedalam pelukan ayahnya.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Hyebin melirik meja ayahnya, seperti biasa foto itu sudah disembunyikan lagi.

"Hanya sedang mengurus soal sekolahmu dan Jaejoong."

"Oh." Gumam Hyebin.

"Waeyo? Kau terdengar tidak senang. Apa kau tidak suka dengan sekolahnya? Ayah bisa mencarikanmu sekolah lain." Ucap pria tua itu.

Hyebin menggeleng dengan cepat, ia sangat suka sekolah ini. "Jaejoong setuju sekolah disana?"

Tn. Kim tersenyum bangga. "Tentu. Jaejoong selalu menurut, dia putra kebanggaan ayah." Puji Tn. Kim.

Hyebin menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan raut jengkel dan sedih. Jaejoong, selalu Jaejoong. Sejak ia kecil ia bosan mendengar ayahnya selalu menyebut nama Jaejoong. Jaejoong begini, Jaejoong begitu.

Awalnya menyenangkan, tapi sekarang tidak lagi.

Tn. Kim memperhatikan tingkah Hyebin yang tidak biasa itu. Tapi ia tidak sempat mengatakan apa-apa ketika seorang pelayan datang dan mengatakan bahwa ada tamu untuknya dari Jepang.

Tn. Kim mengecup kening putrinya sebelum bergegas menyambut tamunya itu. Meninggalkan Hyebin sendiri diruang kerjanya.

Hyebin memastikan Ayahnya sudah keluar dari ruangan sebelum ia membuka laci teratas meja jati itu. Diambilnya selembar foto yang terawat dengan baik, satu-satunya foto di sana. Hyebin menatap foto lama milik Ayahnya itu.

Ayahnya berdiri disamping seorang wanita yang tengah duduk memangku balita mungil yang menggemaskan, di sampingnya berdiri anak laki-laki yang usianya mungkin tidak lebih dari 10 tahun. Sang Ibu yang anggun, ayah yang tampan dan dua putra mereka yang menggemaskan.

Foto keluarga yang bahagia, tapi Hyebin tahu kebahagian ini tidak sebanding dengan kebahagiaan keluarganya sendiri, dia, ayahnya dan ibunya.

Hyebin meremas foto itu hingga tidak berbentuk.

Hyebin selalu cemburu pada Jaejoong, dan rasa cemburu itu perlahan-lahan semakin tumbuh subur menjadi rasa iri yang besar ketika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari dua saudaranya itu.

Hyebin ingat ketika ia kecil, Ayahnya selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama dia dan Ibunya, Hyebin juga ingat Ayahnya tidak pernah lupa merayakan ulang tahunnya.

Ayahnya tidak pernah lupa memberinya hadiah, bermain dengannya setiap akhir pekan. Lalu Hyebin ingat ketika ayahnya bercerita tentang dua saudara laki-lakinya yang lain. Hyebin bahagia, sangat bahagia, ia selalu kesepian dan berharap bisa bertemu dengan saudaranya. Ia punya khayalan yang tinggi tentang kakak laki-laki yang keren dan bisa melindunginya.

Lalu tiba-tiba ia tinggal bersama Ayahnya, setiap hari bertemu dengan ayahnya. Dan ia pikir, ia juga bisa bersama kedua saudaranya itu.

Tapi Jaejoong juga Junsu sama sekali tidak menyapanya, tidak membalas sapaannya, tidak bermain bersamanya. Keesokan harinya, kedua saudara laki-lakinya menghilang, ayahnya bilang mereka pergi ke tempat Ibu mereka.

Hyebin pun mulai sadar bahwa walaupun Ayahnya selalu berada disampingnya, Ayahnya tidak pernah berhenti mengingat Jaejoong. Ayahnya selalu membicarakan Jaejoong, dan ia mulai merasa tersaingi.

Hyebin merasa semakin iri karena ayahnya tidak pernah berhenti membicarakan Jaejoong, seluruh foto Jaejoong juga Junsu tidak pernah turun dari dinding-dinding rumah mereka.

Hyebin semakin iri ketika ia selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan Jaejoong yang sempurna, ceria, putra dari seorang wanita terhormat, bukan dari wanita yang merebut suami orang oleh orang-orang disekitarnya.

Karena ia dan Jaejoong seumuran dan lahir dihari yang sama, begitu mudah bagi orang lain untuk membandingkan dia dan Jaejoong.

Ia kemudian iri pada Jaejoong karena Junsu sangat menyayanginya, Ia iri karena Jaejoong punya kakak yang hebat. Ia iri karena Jaejoong punya begitu banyak teman.

Bayangan Yunho yang tertidur di belakang sekolah bersama Jaejoong di dalam pelukannya melintas begitu saja dipikiran Hyebin dan ia merasa semakin gelisah.

Jika Yunho pergi darinya, ia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Dan Jaejoong akan mendapatkan semuanya.

Gadis itu perlahan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Jaejoong sedang duduk bersila diatas sofa merah marun diruang tamu saat Yunho menuruni tangga, pemuda itu tengah asyik bermain games. Begitu ia melihat Yunho di anak tangga terakhir, ia langsung melempar gadget pinjaman dari Changmin itu hanya untuk menghampiri Yunho.<p>

"Yuuuunhooo!" Panggil Jaejoong dan berdiri didepan pemuda tinggi itu.

Yunho tersenyum tipis, ia tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh pemuda ini, karena sejak kencan mereka itu, Jaejoong jadi punya ritual baru untuk hubungan mereka.

Sebuah ciuman dikening Jaejoong, dan satu ciuman manis dipipi Yunho tiap kali mereka bertemu.

Yunho menunduk untuk mengecup kening Jaejoong dan menerima satu kecupan dipipinya.

"Tunggulah disini aku akan memanggil Umma dulu." Pesan Yunho sebelum kembali menaiki tangga mencari Ummanya.

Jaejoong memang di undang oleh Nyonya rumah ini untuk menemaninya memasak, wanita itu bilang sangat penting menguatkan ikatan antara Nyonya Jung dan calon menantu idamannya itu.

Ny. Jung sebenarnya adalah wanita yang pintar dan cerdik, tapi juga memiliki pola pikir yang aneh. Orangtua mana yang membiarkan putranya berdua-duaan dengan tunangan didalam kamar? Orangtua mana kalau bukan wanita ini.

Ya, usai makan malam yang penuh canda, Nyonya besar dan wanita nomor satu dari keluarga Jung ini dengan sedikit memaksa menyuruh Yunho untuk membawa Jaejoong kekamar Yunho.

"Kalau mengenal kamar Yunho dengan baik, kau bisa mengenal Yunho dengan jauh lebih baik."

Begitu alasannya.

Sedikit pelototan Tn. Jung sama sekali tidak mempan pada wanita yang teguh pendiriannya itu, dan disinilah Jaejoong, didalam kamar Yunho yang sangat rapi dan terurus.

Didalam hati, Yunho bersyukur karena ia sempat merapikan kamarnya sore tadi, jika tidak sungguh akan sangat memalukan.

Pemuda bertubuh atletis ini berdiri dengan bersedekap sambil bersandar dipintu kamarnya, memperhatikan Jaejoong yang berkeliling memperhatikan dekorasi kamar Yunho. Ada perasaan puas saat melihat pemuda cantik itu berada dalam teritorialnya. Jiwa _possesive_-nya menjerit senang.

Jaejoong, didalam kamarnya, didalam wilayahnya.

"Kamarmu rapi sekali." Puji Jaejoong, pemuda itu berjalan ke mendekati rak-rak yang penuh dengan miniatur bangunan-bangunan terkenal dan rumah mewah. "Uhm koleksimu?"

"Hm." Jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong kemudian berhenti disebuah pajangan yang berbeda dengan pajangan lain, satu-satunya miniatur alat musik, sebuah piano kecil berwarna hitam.

Tanpa sadar jari-jari Jaejoong mulai menelusuri permukaan miniatur piano tersebut.

Tangan lain muncul dari belakangnya, dan rasa hangat menjalar disepanjang tubuh Jaejoong. Yunho berdiri dengan begitu rapat dibelakang Jaejoong, sebelah tangannya terulur untuk ikut menyentuh miniatur piano itu dengan jari-jarinya.

"Kau bisa tetap ke GSA," Bisik Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong. "Kau bisa tetap kesana, tapi ubah jalurmu ke Seni musik." Lanjut Yunho.

Jaejoong menarik tangannya dari piano itu, dan mengepalnya kuat. Tangannya jatuh kesisi tubuhnya. "Aku tidak tahu." Bisik pemuda itu.

Jari Yunho kemudian menyusuri sebuah pajangan mungil yang berbentuk bulan sabit dengan gantungan-gantungan berbentuk bintang disekitanya "Karya seni apa yang pertama kali terlintas dipikiranmu ketika melihat ini?"

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya, heran dengan pertanyaan Yunho yang tiba-tiba itu. "Uhmm," Gumam Jaejoong berpikir. " Claire D'Lune dari Beethoven?" Jawab Jaejoong ragu.

Yunho mendengus kecil, menahan tawa.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong jengkel karena merasa Yunho baru saja seperti meremehkannya.

"Bukan Starry night milik Van Gogh ?" Tanya Yunho menunduk kesamping untuk menangkap mata Jaejoong. "Lihat saja, musik selalu berada di urutan pertama dibandingkan lukisanmu."

Jaejoong menoleh untuk menatap mata yang mengejeknya itu dengan kaku. Ia kemudian tertawa kecil dan menatap lurus kedepan.

Ia tahu maksud Yunho, pemuda itu masih berusaha mengalihkan tujuan hidupnya. "Kau tahu tidak mudah untukku, Yunho-ah." Bisik Jaejoong meremas jari-jarinya pelan. " Satu-satunya komunikasi yang kumiliki dengan ayahku hanya dengan membicarakan lukisan atau menunjukkan karyaku. Tanpa itu semua, ayahku bahkan tidak punya waktu untukku."

Jika Jaejoong bisa menyadarinya, sekarang Yunho sedang melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang ramping itu.

"Sejak kecil aku tidak punya kenangan yang berarti dengan ayahku, hanya dengan Umma dan Junsu-hyung, hari ulangtahun, hari natal, tahun baru, dan thanks giving aku tidak ingat ia ada, saat sekolah meminta ayahku datang, Junsu-hyung yang menggantikannya, saat aku berbuat ulah, Junsu hyung yang menyelesaikan masalahku, saat aku sedih, Junsu-Hyung yang datang untuk menenangkanku. Bukan masalah yang pasti, sampai ketika aku harus tinggal bersama seorang ibu tiri dan saudara perempuan."

Jaejoong menarik nafasnya dalam. "Sejak itu aku tahu, kemana ayahku saat ia tidak bersamaku, ia bersama Hyebin, di malam natal, tahun baru, thanks giving, dan hari ulangtahunku yang sama dengan Hyebin, dan mungkin saat acara sekolah Ayahku sedang bersama Hyebin. Aku pasti bukan anak yang baik dan membuatnya bangga sehingga ia lebih memilih Hyebin."

Jaejoong kemudian menatap Yunho dan memberikan senyumannya

Mata Jaejoong terlihat ingin menangis.

"Jadi kupikir, kenapa tidak kulakukan saja apa yang ayahku senang lakukan? Dan benar saja, sejak saat itu komunikasi kami jadi lebih baik. Yunho-ah, Ayahku akan mencintaiku jika aku tetap melukis, bagaimana bisa aku melepaskan satu-satunya alasan ayahku ada untukku?"

"Kau tidak pernah berbicara dengannya. Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menarik kesimpulan seperti itu?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Tidak perlu berbicara, aku sudah mengerti."

Yunho membawa tubuhnya Jaejoong menghadap padanya, meraih wajah Jaejoong dengan telapak tangannya dan menangkup pipi itu ditangannya yang hangat. "Kau tidak bisa mengetahui perasaan orang lain semudah itu, Jae. Bicaralah dengan ayahmu. Tunjukan pada ayahmu, agar ia tahu semuanya, kau tidak akan tahu apapun jika kau tidak bertanya, Jae."

"Begitukah?" Bisik Jaejoong, kata-kata Yunho dan juga dorongan dari Changmin dan Yoochun memberinya sedikit keberanian yang selama ini tidak pernah bisa ia miliki.

Yunho tersenyum lega saat Jaejoong dengan patuh mengangguk. "Bagus. Kalau begitu besok aku akan menemanimu menemui ayahmu itu."

"Eh? Besok? Kenapa cepat sekali?" Pekik Jaejoong panik.

Yunho memutar bola matanya malas. "Agar kau tidak berubah pikiran."

Jaejoong cemberut. "Aku tidak plin-plan!" Bentaknya sambil menatap mata Yunho.

Wajahnya memerah begitu saja saat ia sadar bahwa wajah Yunho begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, aroma nafas Yunho begitu terasa dari jarak sedekat ini, dan entah kenapa Jaejoong jadi sadar bahwa Yunho itu sungguh sangat tampan, rahangnya tegas, matanya tajam, dan bibirnya, Uhm... seksi. Jaejoong jadi ingin mencium Yunho.

Dan menciumlah yang ia lakukan.

Ugh, Ugh, Jangan salahkan dia. Dengan suasana seperti ini, bersama seorang pria tampan, siapapun pasti memiliki dorongan seperti ini, kan? Iya, kan?

Apapun yang berusaha Yunho tahan dalam dada dan otaknya langsung memberontak keluar didetik itu juga. Tangannya dengan agresif memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dan membawanya lebih merapat lagi, sebelah tangannya menangkup wajah Jaejoong.

Mata Jaejoong melebar karena kaget.

Kecupan polos itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang intens dengan begitu saja. Ciuman yang perlahan-lahan membuat Jaejoong semakin terbuai dan Yunho yang semakin haus dengan lebih banyak sentuhan.

Jika saja Ny. Jung tidak datang untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Yunho, Jaejoong tidak tahu kapan Yunho bisa berhenti menciumnnya.

TBC.

.

.

.

Apakah Hyebin jahat atau tidak? Teman-teman bisa menilainya sesuai pendapat masing-masing. Kalau saya pribadi berpikir Hyebin tidak jahat, hanya salah prinsip, salah jalan, sama kayak JJ, kekeke

Terimakasih teman-teman atas dukungannya ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7. Problem Solving

Special for :

Miu sara, Michelle Jung, holepink, Selena Jung, dims, Mily1909, SimviR, MinnaYeong, yjnokokoro, Clein cassie, akiramia44, okoyunjae, gothiclolita89, nin nina, aismamangkona, YunjaeDDiction, AbdulYunjae, shipper89, 3kjj, min, yoon HyunWoon, Dewi15, Dennis Park, meybi, azahra88, albychun, ClouDyRyeoRez, nickeYJcassie, lee sunri hyun, Qhia503, RedsXiah, yuu, chantycassie, jaeromone, birinrin, nabratz, shanzec, quinniee, lipminnie, elfsissy701, dheaniyuu, kimwiwin9, KimsLovey, JungKimCaca, ShinJiWoo920202, Ai Rin Lee, NaeAizawa, MyBabyWonKyu, RlyCJaeKyu, dienha, jerin, JonginDO, casshiper jung, juney, Annisajaejoongie, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, guest.

.

.

.

Pair : Yunjae.

Genre : Friendship, Family drama, Romance, fluff. Etc.

Chara : TVXQ/JYJ, Jeon Hyebin as Kim Hyebin, etc.

Warning : BOY LOVE, OOC, Typos!

Disclaimer : Yunho-ssi milik Jaejoong-ssi.

...

Yunho berdiri didepan pintu besar berwarna putih dengan ukiran naga itu sambil bersedekap. Ia kemudian melirik Jaejoong disampingnya. Pemuda itu terlihat gugup.

"Apa kita akan berdiri disini sampai malam?" Tanya Yunho. "Kita sudah berdiri hampir 30 menit."

Jaejoong mendelik dengan jengkel. "Aku butuh waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri, You Know!?" Ucap Jaejoong galak.

Yunho menghela nafas. Tapi kemudian ia diam saja dan benar-benar memberikan Jaejoong waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri.

1 menit...

2 menit...

3-

"Apa aku harus menekan bellnya atau langsung masuk?" Tanya Jaejoong menatap Yunho, tatapannya bingung meminta saran.

Yunho nampak heran.

"Kau tahu." Ucap Jaejoong gugup. "Walaupun ini rumahku juga, tapi ini bukan rumahku lagi, Uhmm, rumahku juga sih, tapi kan, Arghh! aku tidak tahu." Lanjutnya bingung.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong, lucu saja ia melihat wajah bingung remaja itu. "Tekan saja bellnya." Jawab Yunho tersenyum.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan melakukannya sesuai saran Yunho. Kegugupan Jaejoong jadi bertingkat-tingkat setelah menekan bel itu. Sudah tidak ada jalan untuk mundur. Bisik Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri.

Ketika pintu terbuka, Jaejoong pikir pelayan rumah itu yang muncul dan menyambut mereka. Siapa sangka, Nyonya rumah sendirilah yang membukakannya pintu.

Keduanya sama-sama mematung ditempat, jelas tidak percaya. Ny. Kim karena ia tidak menyangka Jaejoong menginjakkan kakinya lagi kerumah ini setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Jaejoong sendiri tidak percaya, karena dengan jumlah pelayan yang banyak dirumah bak istana ini, Nyonya rumah sendiri yang datang membuka pintu, apa Nyonya rumah jaman sekarang sudah merangkap jadi pelayan?

Jaejoong menggeleng mengusir pikiran absurdnya itu.

Nyonya Kim berusaha tersenyum melihat putra suaminya itu.

"Anyeong." Sapa Yunho dengan sopan seraya menunduk sekilas. Jaejoong hanya diam disampingnya tanpa menyapa Nyonya rumah tersebut. Pemuda itu mengintip suasana dibelakang punggung Nyonya Kim. Rumahnya, tempat kenangan masa kecilnya.

"Anyeong, Yunho-ah, Jaejoong-ah." Sapa wanita itu tersenyum hangat. "Aku tidak menyangka kalian akan datang kemari, apalagi Jaejoong, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau akan kemari."

Jaejoong mengalihkan tatapannya dan menatap wanita itu. "Aku datang menemui Appa."

Jika wanita itu terkejut maka ia telah menutupinya dengan sebaik mungkin. Ia hanya tersenyum dan membuka pintu itu lebih lebar. "Ah, kalau begitu masuklah. Aku akan mengantarmu keruang kerjanya."

Jaejoong terdiam didepan pintu sejenak sebelum dengan berani melangkah masuk. Ketika satu kakinya melangkah kedalam, gelombang rasa rindu tiba-tiba menghantamnya.

Ia hampir oleng jika saja Yunho tidak menahannya.

"Gwencana?" Tanya pemuda itu kaget.

Jaejoong kembali berdiri tegak, dan menepis lembut lengan Yunho. "Gwencana.". Ia tidak menyangka ia selemah ini hanya karena kembali ketempat dimana semua kenangan dan perasaannya tertinggal.

Nyonya Kim memperhatikan mereka tanpa bersuara sampai kemudian Jaejoong kembali menatap matanya. Sejujurnya wanita itu tidak pernah menyukai tatapan mata Jaejoong, tatapan yang selalu menyalahkannya.

"Aku masih ingat dimana ruang kerjanya, aku bisa pergi sendiri." Ucap Jaejoong.

Ny. Kim menggeleng dan tersenyum canggung. "Tempat ini sudah banyak direnovasi, Jaejoong-ah. Ruang kerja ayahmu sudah bukan ditempat yang sama."

Jaejoong terdiam kemudian memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Betul juga, tempat ini tidak lagi sama, semuanya sudah berubah. "Ah, sepertinya begitu." Gumam Jaejoong. "Ayahku sepertinya bahkan sangat ingin menghilangkan jejak kami. Hingga merenovasi 100 % tempat ini."

Ny. Kim terdiam tanpa senyum. Remaja ini, malang sekali dimatanya. Wanita itu menoleh dan menatap sebuah foto besar dia bersama suami dan anaknya.

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku yang tidak ingin jejak kalian tersisa disini." Gumam wanita itu. Ya, hal pertama yang ia lakukan disini ialah mengubah semua barang yang ada, serta dekorasi rumah. Ia tidak ingin sisa-sisa Nyonya rumah yang lama masih tersisa, tapi ia tidak bisa menghalangi suaminya untuk tetap memajang foto-foto kedua putranya.

"Mari, akan kuantar kalian kesana." Ujarnya dengan sedikit lebih lantang.

Jaejoong segera melangkah menyusul wanita itu, sebelum kemudian ia menoleh dan mendapati Yunho hanya diam ditempat.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum lembut. "Aku akan menunggumu disini." Yunho percaya ini adalah waktu milik Jaejoong dan Ayahnya, ia tidak punya hak untuk mengganggu lebih jauh.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk seakan mengerti pikiran Yunho.

Yunho melihat punggung kurus Jaejoong yang menaiki tangga itu dengan perlahan. Yunho menatap cara Jaejoong yang dengan anggun melangkahi satu persatu anak tangga itu. Kakinya yang jejang di balut skinny jeans berwarna biru tua, kaos putihnya memeluk tubuh kurus itu dengan pas sehingga pinggang ramping Jaejoong nampak dengan jelas.

Betapa Yunho ingin berlari mengejar Jaejoong hanya untuk meletakkan jemarinya dipinggang itu.

"Mau apa Jaejoong kemari?"

Yunho terlalu serius memperhatikan Jaejoong hingga tidak sadar Hyebin sudah berdiri manis disampingnya dengan raut masam.

Dalam hati Yunho merutuk kesal karena kaget, tapi ia tetap menjaga pembawaannya agar tetap cool.

"Jaejoong ingin bicara dengan Ayahnya." Jawab Yunho.

Alis Hyebin berkerut. "Mereka bisa bicara lewat telepon."

"Jika orang asing saja bisa datang kesini, kenapa Jaejoong tidak bisa?" Tanya Yunho retorik.

Hyebin terdiam, memang benar. Hanya saja...

"Aku akan menyusulnya, aku mau tahu mereka bicara apa." Ucap gadis itu namun Yunho segera menahan pundaknya.

"Jangan ganggu mereka, ada yang harus Jaejoong sampaikan pada ayahnya. Hanya antara mereka." Ucap Yunho menatap Hyebin.

Hyebin menunduk, terlihat jelas ia tidak menerima perkataan Yunho. Namun Yunho tidak melepaskan tangannya.

"Sebaiknya kau temani saja aku ditaman." Pinta Yunho dan menyeret pelan gadis yang akhirnya hanya bisa menurut itu.

.

.

.

Disi lain...

Jaejoong berjalan beberapa langkah dibelakang Nyonya Kim. Ia menolak untuk berjalan sejajar dengan wanita itu.

Melewati ruangan demi ruangan dirumah itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit sedih. Benar, tidak ada lagi yang sama. Warna dan bentuk yang tidak lagi sama. Yang tersisa hanya perasaan rindu dan kenangan. Tempat yang terlihat asing ini bagaimanapun juga pernah menjadi tempat Jaejoong menghabiskan kenangan Tujuh tahun masa kanak-kanaknya.

Di koridor ini ia pernah berlari, bermain bersama Junsu dan Ibunya, ia pernah lari kabur dari guru-guru lesnya, juga koridor yang sama tempatnya berlari mencari Ayahnya.

Di ujung sana, jika ia belok kekanan dan berjalan sebentar, ia akan sampai diruangan besar tempat pianonya berada. Apa ruangan itu masih sama? Apa piano itu masih ada? Apakah kamarnya sudah menjadi ruangan lain?

Tanpa sadar ia hampir menabrak punggung ringkih Ny. Kim. Rupanya wanita itu sudah berhenti didepan pintu berwarna cokelat.

Jaejoong tidak terlalu ingat dulunya ruangan ini adalah ruangan apa. Sekarang sudah menjadi ruang kerja ayahnya rupanya.

"Masuklah." Suruh wanita itu.

"Tidak diketuk dulu?" Tanya Jaejoong heran.

Ny. Kim tertawa pelan. "Kau melamun jadi tidak melihatku tadi."

Rupanya karena terlalu asyik bernostalgia, Jaejoong tidak melihat Ny. Kim sudah mengetuk pintu.

"Oh." Gumam Jaejoong. Ia berdiri didepan pintu itu, menarik nafas pelan baru kemudian mendorong pintu itu terbuka.

Tn. Kim duduk didepan meja kerjanya dan begitu ia melihat siapa yang datang, matanya melebar karena tidak percaya sebelum kemudian ia kembali mengendalikan diri.

Bertahun-tahun ia berharap Junsu dan Jaejoong datang kerumah ini, tapi mereka seolah tidak mendengar permintaan ayah mereka dan memilih tinggal bersama Ibu mereka.

"Jaejoong-ah, kau kemari?" Tanya Tn. Kim kaget. Ia berdiri untuk menghampiri putranya itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum pelan saat Ayahnya merangkulnya dan membawanya duduk disofa berwarna kuning gading itu.

"Appa, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Ucap Jaejoong.

Tn. Kim duduk didepan Jaejoong mengangguk, memberi jalan Jaejoong untuk mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Katakanlah, ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?" Tanya pria tua itu.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Apa itu?"

Jaejoong meremas jemarinya dengan gelisah. "Appa," Ujarnya pelan. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya. "Aku tidak akan meneruskan bakat melukisku lagi. Aku mungkin tidak akan ke GSA."

Tn. Kim terdiam, Jaejoong menatap Ayahnya dengan tatapan was-was.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Tn. Kim datar. Jaejoong saat itu sudah menunduk karena tidak berani menatap mata Ayahnya, ia takut jika harus melihat sirat kekecewaan disana.

Melihat Jaejoong hanya menunduk dan tidak menjawab apa-apa membuat Tn. Kim mendesah pelan.

"Appa pikir kau sangat suka melukis, Jae."

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya pelan. "Aku ingin bermusik lagi."

Tn. Kim kembali membisu dan Jaejoong tidak berani menatap wajah Ayahnya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Tn. Kim.

Jaejoong dengan tegas mengangguk.

"Baiklah." Desah pria tua itu lagi.

Jika bisa, leher Jaejoong mungkin akan patah saking cepatnya ia mengangkat wajahnya.

Jaejoong menatap Ayahnya sedikit tidak percaya, sepertinya ada yang salah! Ini diluar skenario yang sudah ia bayangkan.

"Appa, kau tidak kecewa? Tidak marah?" Bisik Jaejoong.

Tn. Kim menatap wajah putranya dengan heran. "Kenapa aku harus kecewa dan marah?"

"Aku, aku meninggalkan lukisan, padahal kau sangat bangga dengan bidang itu." Jaejoong terlihat bingung.

"Jae, aku akan mendukung apapun pilihanmu selama itu tidak akan membawamu kemasa depan yang buruk." Ujar pria tua itu.

"Tapi Appa, selama ini... kau... lukisan..." Jaejoong bahkan sulit untuk merangkai kalimatnya dengan baik.

Tn. Kim menatap wajah putranya dengan baik-baik. Alisnya berkerut hingga kemudian ia seperti sadar akan sesuatu.

"Jaejoong-ah, jujurlah pada Appa." Pinta pria tua itu matanya terlihat gelisah dengan tiba-tiba. "Selama ini, apakah kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu? Bahagia dengan melukis?"

Jaejoong menatap Ayahnya dan berbohong begitu mudah. "Aku bahagia, Appa."

Tn. Kim akan percaya jika Jaejoong bicara di hari-hari sebelumnya tapi tidak hari ini, karena entah mengapa hari ini tatapan mata Jaejoong begitu terbuka, tidak terlindungi.

Tn. Kim tersenyum miris. Putranya berbohong dan kebohongan itu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan lebih baik. "Kenapa, nak? Jika kau tidak menyukainya, kenapa melakukannya. Appa pikir kau mencintai dunia ini, karena itu aku berusaha mendukungmu sebaik mungkin. Kupikir karena kau selalu bersemangat melukis, Kau mencintai bidang itu, karena itu yang bisa seorang ayah lakukan adalah mendukungmu. Kenapa kau tidak jujur, Jae?"

Jaejoong membuang mukanya. Yunho bilang ia harus jujur, tapi mengapa begitu berat untuk mengakuinya.

"Karena aku ingin membuatmu bangga."

Pria tua itu tercekat. "Tapi kau selalu membuatku bangga, kau putra yang ayah banggakan, Jae."

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Kau berbohong. Aku bukan siapa-siapa, kau bahkan mungkin tidak memasukkanku keduniamu jika saja aku tidak melukis."

"Aniya, Jaejoong-ah. Kau tidak perlu masuk keduniaku, kalian, anak-anakku adalah duniaku." Bisik Tn. Kim dengan pandangan kaget.

Bayangan hari-harinya dirumah ini yang hampir sepi tanpa ayahnya bermain dengan rapi dikepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja kemarahan dan kekecewaan itu mengisi dada Jaejoong hingga sesak.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah ada untukku." Bisik Jaejoong. "Kau tidak pernah ada disaat-saat penting dalam hidupku. Appa, kau tidak pernah ada."

Mata bulat itu seakan mampu membuat eksekusi tersendiri untuk dosa-dosa yang Tn. Kim lakukan. Sehingga pria itu hanya mampu menatap pundak Jaejoong yang tegak dan kuat.

Tn. Kim teringat ia tidak pernah berada bersama Jaejoong saat putranya membutuhkannya. Ia bersama Hyebin.

"Kenapa? Aku selalu bertanya kenapa Appa tidak pernah ada." Lanjut Jaejoong. "Lalu tiba-tiba saja, Hyebin dan Ummanya datang dan itu sudah cukup menjadi Jawaban."

"Jaejoong-ah." Potong Tn. Kim dan menatap wajah putranya dengan tatapan terluka.

Jaejoong terpaku sesaat, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia juga melihat ekspresi yang begitu terbuka diwajah ayahnya.

Tn. Kim tersenyum tipis. "Ada banyak kesalahan yang ayah lakukan selama ayah hidup. Satu persatu Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya, tapi dalam perjalanan itu, aku malah menyakiti banyak orang, termasuk kalian. Saat semua memburuk, kalian pergi dan Appa masih harus berusaha untuk memperbaiki semuanya."

"Selama ini Appa selalu berusaha menebus kesalahanku pada kalian, aku ingin berusaha untuk ada disisi kalian, mendukung jalan yang kalian pilih dengan baik. Karir musik junsu, dan juga karirmu yang akan segera dimulai. Appa sudah berusaha."

"Tapi waktu yang Appa habiskan bersama kami terlalu sedikit, Appa selalu terburu-buru untuk pergi." Jaejoong masih terkejut namun juga hampir tidak percaya.

"Itu karena aku terlalu malu." Jawab Tn. Kim.

Jaejoong berdiri dan kemudian mendekati lelaki tua itu. Ia berlutut didepan lelaki itu. "Wae?"

"Aku terlalu malu dengan semua kesalahanku pada kalian, menatap wajah kalian membuatku merasa menjadi laki-laki paling busuk. Dorongan untuk berlutut dan meminta maaf pada kalian terlalu besar, dan Appamu ini terlalu arrogant untuk berlutut pada siapapun." Ucap Tn. Kim dengan sedikit senyum tipis diujung kalimatnya. "Karena itu aku selalu kabur dan pergi begitu saja."

Jaejoong meringis. "Sungguh?"

Tn. Kim mengangguk.

"Appa sungguh menyesal membuatku kesepian selama ini? Membuat Junsu hyung dewasa sebelum waktunya?"

"Appa menyesal."

"Selama ini Appa jarang bertemu muka dengan kami hanya karena Appa terlalu malu dan arrogant?"

"Ya."

Jaejoong terdiam, menatap baik-baik mata Ayahnya. "Appa menyayangiku?"

"Lebih dari yang kau tahu." Jawab Tn. Kim sambil menyentuh pipi putranya.

Jaejoong menggenggam jari-jari tua itu, dan matanya terlihat naif seperti anak-anak saat menatap Ayahnya. "Sungguh-sungguh? Appa tidak bohong?"

Seolah ada palu besar yang menghantam jantung lelaki itu. Anaknya begitu polos bertanya tentang kasih sayangnya. Selama ini ia telah membuat Jaejoong berpikir ia tidak pantas disayangi?

"Iya."

Senyum lebar muncul dengan manis di bibir Jaejoong, membuat Ayahnya sedikit kaget, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya.

Oh, Tuan. Anda tidak sepenuhnya mengenal putra anda sendiri.

"Jangan meragukan perasaan orangtua pada kalian, Jae. Kalian lahir karena doa kami pada Tuhan, bagaimana bisa kami tidak menyayangi kalian." Bisik Tn. Kim.

Jaejoong mendengus. Ya, pemuda yang selalu sopan dan santun didepan ayahnya ini baru saja mendengus. "Jangan salahkan kami kalau kalian tidak menyatakannya dengan baik."

Tn. Kim tertawa. "Ya, maafkan kami, orangtua yang gagal karena tidak bisa membuat kalian merasa disayangi." Ujarnya pelan. "Kesalahan kami, jangan kaliam ulangi."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Tapi, aku tetap tidak memaafkan Appa yang sudah meninggalkan Umma." Bisik Jaejoong pelan.

Tn. Kim tersenyum. "Appa tahu, dan Appa tidak akan memaksanya."

Jaejoong mengangguk puas mendengar hal itu.

"Appa, kalau kita tidak bicara seperti ini mungkin aku tidak tahu kalau Appa menyayangiku. Appa juga harus bicara pada Junsu-hyung."

"Ya, Appa akan bicara pada hyungmu. Memang benar banyak yang harus diluruskan diantara kami." Jawabnya tanpa ragu. "Nah, Jaejoong-ah. Tentang sekolahmu, kau bisa tetap ke GSA, tinggal ubah saja jalur yang kau pilih. Bagaimana?"

Tn. Kim kembali pada mode orangtua vs masa depan anak.

"Aniya, Appa. Aku ingin ke Julliard." Jawab Jaejoong. Ia mulai berani setelah hatinya menjadi lebih percaya diri.

Tn. Kim tersenyum. "Pilihan yang bagus."

"Appa, kau sungguh tidak kecewa padaku?"

"Aniya, Kau sendiri yang memilih jalanmu, Jae. Ayah hanya membantumu agar tidak jatuh dan sampai dengan selamat di tangga tertinggi."

Hati Jaejoong menghangat dan rasa lega yang kuat menyelimutinya dengan nyaman.

Keduanya kemudian berbincang dengan lebih tebuka, walaupun masih tersisa rasa canggung. Jaejoong sendiri memaafkan beberapa kesalahan ayahnya dan senang bisa meluruskan kesalahpahaman diantara mereka.

Hingga kemudian Jaejoong pamit untuk pulang.

Tn. Kim menunggu putranya keluar sebelum ia bernafas lega. Mengetahui bahwa putranya telah mengikat dirinya sendiri hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian membuat rasa bersalahnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Tapi ia bisa sedikit bernafas dengan lega karena menyembuhkan rasa insecure dalam diri Jaejoong.

Membuat putranya tahu ia menyayangi mereka tanpa batas.

Lelaki itu menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas kedua tangannya. Tujuh tahun Jaejoong tidak mendapat perhatian darinya, dan saat ia ingin memberikan perhatian itu, ia kehilangan nyali untuk terlalu lama bersama putranya. Dan Junsu, junsu sulungnya yang malang. Betapa Tn. Kim berdosa pada anak-anaknya.

Sebuah lengan kurus memeluk punggung lelaki itu, dari aroma dan rasa nyaman yang ia rasakan Tn. Kim tahu itu adalah istrinya, Saemi.

"Ak tidak pernah menyesal." Bisik wanita itu. "Dalam cerita ini, ada yang bahagia dan ada yang harus menderita, dan aku menolak utuk menjadi pihak yang menderita." Lanjutnya lagi.

Tn. Kim terdiam, ia tidak bisa marah pada wanita itu, karena saat Saemi datang dan berusaha memperjuangkan hatinya lagi, Tn. Kim tidak mampu melindungi dirinya. Wanita itu adalah wanita yang ia cintai, dan begitu sulit menolaknya. Kita semua menjadi terlambat tidak ada yang bisa ia sesali.

"Apa kau menyesal?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Tidak ada yang kusesali. Ini keputusanku, aku akan menjalaninya dengan baik. Dan kesalahanku, aku yang akan memperbaikinya." Jawabnya.

"Yeobo, mianhe karena pernah meminta janji itu padamu." Bisik Ny. Kim. Ya, hanya satu hal yang pernah ia sesali dalam cerita mereka. "Mianhae, karena memintamu untuk selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk Hyebin, memintamu untuk tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama Jaejoong. Saat itu aku hanya merasa ini sungguh tidak adil untuk Hyebin, ia juga putrimu tapi ia tidak mendapatkan namamu dengan sah. Karena itu, jika Jaejoong bisa menikmati namamu setidaknya Hyebin bisa mendapatkan kasih sayangmu tanpa dibagi."

Wanita itu tidak menyesal merebut Tn. Kim karena ia memang egois dengan segala sifat serakahnya yang rendah itu. Ia rela mengakui dosanya.

Tapi ia menyesal membuat Jaejoong kehilangan kesempatannya semasa kecil.

Tn. Kim hanya menggumam. "Sudah terjadi, apalagi yang bisa kita lakukan kecuali memperbaiki apa yang masih bisa diperbaiki."

"Yeobo, mungkinkah karena ini adalah kebahagiaan yang kudapat dengan mencuri kebahagiaan wanita lain, aku merasa tidak bisa sepenuhnya bahagia, hm?" Wanita itu menunduk untuk mengecup kepala suaminya. "Dan aku takut kelak karma akan datang menghantamku dengan kuat."

Tn. Kim hanya terdiam sambil menggenggam erat tangan istrinya.

.

.

.

TBC

FF ini mungkin akan selesai dalam 2 chapter, saya belum bisa pastikan sih, ehehe. Dan terimakasih atas saran dan nasihat teman-teman...

Saran untuk kopel lain dengan menyesal tidak bisa saya wujudkan, Saya tidak bisa fokus ketika saya punya terlalu banyak tokoh atau terlalu banyak kopel, hehehe ^^

See youu :DD


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8. Time Works Wonders

Special For:

Hanasukie, Park July, Sayuri, Qhia503, ShinJiWoo920202, Artemis Jung, RedsXiah, MyBabyWoonKyu, KimWiwin9, nickeYJcassie, shanzec, Annisajaejoongie, Jung Jaehyun, hana, ClouDyRyeoRez, lipminnie, RlyCJaekyu, JungKimCaca, ruixi1, Juankwon, Natsume Yuka, chaedogawa9, Denis Park, quinniee, min, SimVir, Michelle Jung, birinrin, lee minji elf, nabratz, yla, chantycassie, auliaJC, Clein cassie, Boo Bear Love Chwang, Dewi15, dheaniyuu, NaeAizawa, JonginDO, Ai Rin Lee, shipper89, Himawari23, elfsissy701, choompagne, anakyunjae, aismamangkoma, azahra88, yjnokokoro, MinnaYeong, yoon HyunWoon, akiramia44, lee seunri hyun, Pumpkins yellow, MieleAyu, dims, jaeromone, meybi, Milly1909, mimimi, Selena Jung, Kirena, cindyshim07, chanchwang, casshiper jung, dienha, gothiclolita89, nin nina, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, Guests

* * *

><p>Pair : Yunjae.<p>

Genre : Friendship, Family drama, Romance, fluff. Etc.

Casts : TVXQ/JYJ, Jeon Hyebin as Kim Hyebin, etc.

Warning : **_BOY LOVE, OOC, _**_Typos__**! ehehehe**_

Disclaimer : Yunho-ssi milik Jaejoong-ssi.

* * *

><p>Sementara Jaejoong sedang bertemu dengan Ayahnya. Hyebin menemani Yunho ditaman belakang. Mereka duduk digazebo besar didepan kolam teratai.<p>

Yunho yang pada dasarnya memang pendiam, hanya duduk sambil menatap kolam itu dengan tatapan yang hampir kosong.

Hyebin tidak pernah merasa nyaman dengan yang namanya sunyi. Tapi kali ini ia juga tidak tahu harus bicara apa pada Yunho. Dipikirannya adalah sedang apa Ayahnya dengan Jaejoong.

"Kau terlihat tidak nyaman." Ujar Yunho tanpa memandang wajah gadis itu.

Hyebin yang sejak tadi bergerak tidak nyaman langsung berusaha untuk lebih tenang. "Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab gadis itu.

"Baguslah."

Hyebin kemudian menatap wajah Yunho. "Yunho-ah, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jaejoong?"

"Baik." Jawab Yunho tersenyum. Ingatan tentang Jaejoong membuat pemuda itu tersenyum dengan reflek.

Hyebin menunduk. "Kau tidak merasa tidak adil dengan semua ini?"

Yunho menatap wajah Hyebin tanpa menjawab apa-apa.

"Kalian masih muda namun sudah dijodohkan. Bukankah itu membatasi kalian untuk menentukan jalan kalian sendiri?"

Yunho tidak bisa menyalahkan apa yang dikatakan Hyebin, tapi dalam kisahnya, ini semua hal yang berbeda karena Jaejoong adalah orang yang ia inginkan sejak dulu. Dan semakin ia inginkan sekarang.

Karena itu Yunho tidak menjawab apapun, dan hanya diam.

Hyebin kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya kepundak Yunho. "Yunho-ah, bagaimana kalau kukatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu? Sejak lama sudah mencintaimu?"

Yunho terdiam.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Hyebin dan semakin menyamankan dirinya di pundak Yunho yang hangat.

"Aku tidak akan percaya padamu." Jawab Yunho membuat Hyebin langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yunho dengan terkejut.

Yunho kemudian tersenyum. "Aku mengenalmu Hyebin-ah, kau sama sekali tidak memendam perasaan padaku."

Hyebin tertawa sinis. "Percaya diri sekali kau, Yunho."

Yunho masih tersenyum. "Aku akui, aku sangat percaya diri pada analisisku tentang perasaan orang lain." Sahut Yunho sedikit angkuh. "Kau seperti ini hanya karena kau ingin bersaing dengan Jaejoong. Apa yang Jaejoong inginkan, kau inginkan. Apa yang kau inginkan itu pula yang Jaejoong inginkan. Itulah yang sering kalian lakukan."

Hyebin mengalihkan pandangannya karena malu, apa yang Yunho katakan memang benar. Sejak mereka bertemu di sekolah mereka, yang keduanya lakukan hanyalah saling bersaing dan bersaing, bahkan dalam memperoleh rasa senang orang lain pada mereka.

Hyebin mendegus. "Kau lebih cocok menjadi Psycolog daripada arsitek seperti maumu itu.

"Aku anggap itu pujian." Bisik Yunho. "Dan Hyebin, sudah saatnya kau dan Jaejoong berhenti untuk saling bersaing. Ini semakin tidak sehat, karena kau mulai berbohong dengan isi hatimu."

Hyebin tertawa miris. Berbohong dengan perasaannya. Yunho sama sekali tidak mengerti. Yunho adalah satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki, dan ia akan kehilangan Yunho ke tangan Jaejoong.

"Bukalah dirimu, Hyebin-ah. Cari sebanyak mungkin teman dan temukan orang yang nantinya kau cintai. Aku tidak selamanya bisa berada disampingmu."

Hyebin menatap Yunho tanpa suara. Ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, dan sunyi diantara mereka menjadi semakin tidak nyaman.

Beruntung Jaejoong kemudian datang dan langsung melekat disisi Yunho. "Kajja. Pulang." Ajak Jaejoong dengan ceria.

"Lega?" Tanya Yunho menatap wajah manis itu.

"Sangat!" Jawab Jaeoong puas.

"Syukurlah."

Keduanya kemudian pamit pada Hyebin dan meninggalkan gadis itu termenung sendirian di pinggir kolam.

Jaejoong menggandeng mesra Yunho sampai ke luar pintu. Setelah itu ia melepaskannya dan menjaga jarak dari Yunho tanpa bicara sama sekali.

* * *

><p>Disebuah jalanan pusat perbelanjaan. Tiga orang pemuda yang masih dengan seragam sekolah mereka, berjalan sambil bercanda dan sesekali berhenti didepan sebuah toko hanya untuk memandang lama-lama barang yang mereka anggap menarik tanpa berniat membeli sama sekali. Masing-masing memegang es krim berbeda rasa. Oke, mereka terlihat manis.<p>

Semua pejalan kaki yang berpapasan dengan mereka sedikit bertanya-tanya mereka idola dari boyband mana atau modelkah? Ada juga yang memandang cukup risih gaya mereka yang sedikit kurang rapi dengan rambut yang dicat pirang dan panjang itu.

"Coba lihat itu!" Tunjuk Jaejoong pada salah satu manekin yang dipajang di salah satu toko yang tidak sengaja mereka lewati.

"Yang mana?" Tanya Changmin. Melihat satu persatu manekin dibalik kaca itu.

Jaejoong menelan es krim dibatang tenggorokannya. "Yang itu!" Tunjuknya lagi pada manekin pria.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Changmin akhirnya tahu manekin mana yang ditunjuk Jaejoong. "Kau suka?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Topi fedoranya saja. Lucu." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menjilat sendok es krimnya.

Apanya yang lucu? Pikir Changmin sambil menatap lekat-lekat topi bulat berwarna hitam itu yang klasik itu. Manly sekali.

"Belikan?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan senyum teramat manis dan mengalahkan manis eskrimnya itu.

Changmin memutar bola matanya. Yang benar saja. "Minta pada tunanganmu sana!" Sahut Changmin sambil menyentil pelan jidat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merengut kecewa. "Aku sedang malas sekali dengannya."

Yoochun dan Changmin sama-sama menoleh. "Waeyo?" Tanya keduanya kompak.

Dan tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah duduk bersila didepan toko baju tersebut, tanpa peduli orang-orang yang menatap mereka dengan heran.

"Kemarin saat aku kerumah Appa," Jaejoong memulai ceritanya. "Kami bertemu dengan Hyebin, seperti yang semalam aku cerita lewat telepon, sementara aku bertemu dengan ayahku, Hyebin menemani Yunho."

"Wajar, mereka kan berteman." Celetuk Changmin. "Jangan karena kau cemburu kau mau membatasi hubungan sosial tunanganmu!" Nasehat pemuda itu sembarangan.

"Ishhh! Dengar dulu!" Bentak Jaejoong. "Aku bukan tipe seperti itu!" Ujarnya sombong dengan segala sifat baiknya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Yoochun yang penasaran. Pemuda itu mengikat rambut panjangnya dan membiarkan sebagiannya jatuh begitu saja. Pandangan yang membuat sejuk beberapa wanita, andai ekspresinya tidak sedatar itu.

"Aku melihat mereka sedang bicara, dan terlihat sangat akrab." Lanjut Jaejoong.

"Wajar mereka kan sahabat!" Potong Changmin lagi.

Kali ini Yoochun yang mendelik jengkel pada Changmin, dan pemuda yang paling tinggi itu hanya tersenyum dan tidak merasa bersalah.

"Aniya, ini bukan masalah mereka bersahabat atau tidak. Lebih ke Hyebin adalah cinta pertama Yunho. Melihat mereka yang begitu akrab membuatku sangat cemas." Bisik Jaejoong.

"Kata siapa Hyebin cinta pertama Yunho? Jangan menarik kesimpulan sendiri, bodoh!" Maki Changmin jengkel dengan sifat Jaejoong yang sedikit naif.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh, Hah?!" Bentak Jaejoong tidak terima. "Lagipula memang benar kok! Yunho bilang ia bertemu cinta pertamanya saat berumur tujuh tahun. Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyebin?" Ujar Jaejoong jengkel dan gelisah.

Changmin menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya tidak penting cinta pertama Yunho siapa, yang paling penting adalah siapa yang dia cintai sekarang. Cinta pertama itu adanya dimasalalu, yang sekarang yang lebih penting."

"Begitu?" Tanya si naif ini dengan polosnya. "Tapi kau tahu kan, Appa ku yang bodoh itu terjerat dengan cinta pertamanya lagi." Sungut Jaejoong.

"Ini cerita yang berbeda, Jae! Aku yakin Yunho laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab!" Ujar Changmin sambil menunjukkan kedua jempolnya dengan yakin.

"Begitu?"

Changmin mengangguk. Yoochun mengiyakan.

Jaejoong menunduk murung lagi. "Kalau begitu aku harus khawatir dengan siapa Yunho nanti jatuh cinta." Ia merengut sedih.

Astaga! Percuma Jaejoong jadi biang onar yang bengal disekolahnya, kalau sudah membahas masalah seperti ini ia jadi lebih tidak peka daripada orang yang paling tidak peka. Jadi Changmin hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Orang asing juga tahu kalau Yunho mungkin memiliki perasaan pada Jaejoong. Lihat saja dari cerita-cerita Jaejoong bagaimana cara Yunho memperlakukannya, lebih-lebih baru-baru ini mereka sudah berani berciuman. Semua orang juga tahu Yunho mungkin ada hati, semua orang kecuali Jaejoong sendiri.

Yoochun kemudian berdiri sambil menatap kedua temannya, lebih tepatnya kearah Jaejoong yang sedang murung itu.

Changmin dan Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yoochun.

"Kajja! Kubelikan kau fedora didalam." Ajaknya pada Jaejoong. Niatnya adalah menyenangkan hati Jaejoong yang sedang murung tanpa sebab itu.

"Jinjaaa?!" Pekik Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar. Hilang sudah awan-awan hitam diatasnya tadi.

"Hmm." Yoochun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Yehehehe!" Pekik Jaejoong riang dan langsung bangkit dan berlari masuk ketoko untuk membeli fedora yang ia inginkan. Lebih baik cepat daripada Yoochun berubah pikiran.

"Mudah sekali membuatnya senang." Gumam Yoochun sedikit sedih memikirkan keadaan dompetnya.

Begitu pemuda itu menoleh, tatapan mata memelas bak kucing liar dengan senyum lebar menyambut pandangannya.

"Aku bagaimana? Aku suka syal yang diujung sana!" Ujar Changmin dengan tatapan mata penuh harap.

Yoochun tanpa kata langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan Changmin diluar toko.

Jawabannya tidak.

* * *

><p>Sangat mudah sebenarnya menghindar dari Yunho. Lebih mudah daripada mengitung satu ditambah satu. Tentu karena Yunho dan Jaejoong berbeda kelas, dan letak kelas mereka yang cukup jauh itu. Jaejoong hanya perlu melupakan ritualnya seperti menunggu Yunho di gerbang sekolah untuk kekelas bersama-sama dan makan siang bersama. Semua itu tidak ia lakukan. Bahkan ia akan mengambil rute lain saat sedang kejar-kejaran dengan Guru Yoo. Biasanya ia akan melewati koridor dekat kelas Yunho, kali ini ia akan mengambil jalur yang berlawanan.<p>

Biasanya ia suka mencari-cari Yunho dikelasnya, kali ini ia lebih sering bolos di atap sekolah seperti biasa.

Dan gerbang sekolah versi Jaejoong sekarang berubah jika ia pulang sekolah. Jika dulu ia lewat dengan tertib melalui pintu depan. Sekarang ia lewat pintu belakang. Loncat tembok.

Bukan hal berat untuk Jaejoong. Tapi lain halnya dengan Yoochun dan Changmin, dua pemuda yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu terseret-seret oleh tingkah Jaejoong.

Sejak kapan Changmin rela memanjat tembok jika bukan demi menemani Jaejoong. Yoochun yang menganut paham elegan juga rela melakukan hal diluar prinsipnya itu.

Satu hari disekolah bisa Jaejoong lewati. Tapi Yunho terlanjur jengkel saat dua hari kemudian Jaejoong masih menghindar darinya tanpa sebab yang jelas. Bahkan ketika Yunho mencarinya kerumah, Jaejoong malah tidak sedang berada ditempat.

Jadi jangan heran, jika sekarang, didetik ini juga. Jaejoong diam tidak berkutik didepan Yunho. Diruang UKS yang terkunci dan tidak bisa kemana-mana.

Jaejoong duduk diranjang sambil memangku kedua tangannya dengan gelisah. Sementara Yunho duduk diatas kursi sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

Mereka terlihat seperti seorang guru yang sedang ingin menghukum siswanya yang melanggar peraturan.

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku gugup? Memangnya aku salah apa?!" Pekik Jaejoong tiba-tiba dan langsung berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Yunho. "Apa maksudnya mengurungku disini, eoh?"

Yunho berdecak jengkel.

"Kau tanya kau salah apa? Masih berani kau bertanya seperti itu setelah menghindar dariku selama 24 jam lebih tanpa sebab?"

Ughh, dingin. Nada suara Yunho terlalu dingin. Jaejoong bersedekap namun tidak terlalu percaya diri seperti tadi.

Melihat pemuda itu tidak bersuara memberi kesempatan Yunho untuk bertanya. "Jadi bisa jelaskan kenapa selama seharian penuh sejak kemarin kau selalu lari tiap melihatku, tidak menungguku digerbang sekolah, tidak datang ketempat biasa saat makan siang, meloncat pagar belakang dengan sengaja, dan tidak ada dirumah seharian?"

Wah, bagaimana Yunho bisa tahu itu semua? Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Aku sibuk." Jawab Jaejoong dengan nada bicara seperti anak kecil yang sedang membangkang. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal, karena ia jengkel mengapa dirinya begitu takut melihat Yunho marah.

"Kau yakin? Aku selalu tahu kapan kau berbohong, Jae."

"Memangnya darimana kau tahu aku berbohong?" Sahut si pirang itu sangsi.

"Tahu saja. Sekarang cepat bicara jujur!" Perintah Yunho.

"Tidak akan!" Jawab Jaejoong keras kepala.

"Tidak masalah." Gumam Yunho tenang. "Aku tidak keberatan terpaksa bermalam disini." Secara tidak langsung Yunho sedang mengancam Jaejoong untuk mengurungnya hingga ia mau bicara.

Ini bahaya. Jaejoong benci bau obat. Sangat.

"Akujengkelpadamudanhyebin." Jawabnya pelan dan cepat.

"Ha?"

"Aku bilang... akujengkelpadamudanhyebin."

Yunho memijat pangkal hidungnya. Mulai lebih dari sekedar marah. "Bicara yang benar, Jae."

"Aku bilang aku jengkel padamu dan Hyebin, dasar tuli!" Bentak Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap wajah merah Jaejoong dengan mata yang berkedut jengkel. Tuli? Berani sekali, padahal pemuda itu yang bicara dengan tidak jelas.

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu jengkel, eoh? Kau cemburu?"

Pink menjadi merah. Wajah Jaejoong seperti terbakar.

"Siapa bilang? Aku tidak cemburu walau kau dan Hyebin terlihat mesra sekali di depan kolam teratai kemarin itu!"

Terlambat. Jaejoong keceplosan bicara.

Wajah Yunho yang kaku perlahan mulai rileks, senyum tipis miliknya yang khas mulai muncul. "Jadi benar kau cemburu." Simpul Yunho. Ada nada menggoda disana.

"Aku tidak cemburu."

"Hmm, Hmmm." Gumam Yunho main-main, sama sekali tidak percaya.

Namun Yunho mulai merasa serius ketika wajah Jaejoong menjadi tenang dan ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan baik-baik.

"Yunho-ah. Kau mau mengakhiri pertunangan kita?" Tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Matanya serius menatap vas bunga diatas meja.

Alis Yunho bertemu. "Kenapa? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Jaejoong mengedikkan bahunya. "Hanya bertanya saja."

"Bagaimana bisa kau bertanya seperti itu sementara hubungan kita baik-baik saja." Geram Yunho dingin. Jaejoong sungguh tidak peka rupanya.

"Memang baik-baik saja kalau kau tidak bermesraan dengan cinta pertamamu itu!" Sahut Jaejoong, akhirnya mengeluarkan pikirannya yang sejujurnya. "Aku tidak berani menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda yang sepertinya masih sangat perhatian pada cinta pertamanya. Lebih-lebih jika itu Hyebin. Ia dan Ibunya sama-sama ambisius dan sangat kuat dengan keinginan mereka."

Jaejoong kemudian menunduk pelan.

"Aku tidak mau seperti kisah orangtua kami."

Yunho berdiri dengan cepat hingga membuat kursi tempatnya duduk terjatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi yang keras.

Begitu Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya, Yunho sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya. "Yunh-."

Jaejoong tidak sempat berkata apa-apa, ketika Yunho mendorong tubuhnya hingga berbaring diatas ranjang UKS itu. Yunho diatasnya tanpa menindihnya sama sekali. Mengurung Jaejoong dengan tubuhnya.

Kedua lengan Yunho seperti memerangkapnya tanpa jalan keluar. "Jangan samakan aku dengan Ayahmu, Jae. Jangan pernah! Apa yang aku rasakan tidak sama seperti yang Ayahmu rasakan."

Pipi Jaejoong memerah tapi ia tidak berani bereaksi apa-apa. Tatapan Yunho yang tajam dan emosional itu seakan mengurungnya ditempat.

"Dan aku tidak menyangka jika kau sebodoh ini!"

"Hei!" Protes Jaejoong, tapi langsung diam kembali saat Yunho kembali menatapnya tajam. Memperingati agar pemuda itu tetap diam sampai ia selesai bicara.

"Kau bodoh, Jae, kau anggap apa perlakuan lembutku selama ini padamu."

"Itu hanya peraturan dariku." Potong Jaejoong namun dengan cepat menutup kembali mulutnya.

Yunho kemudian tertawa pelan dan sedikit jengkel. "Aku tidak sepenurut yang kau kira, Jae. Aku tidak melakukan apa yang orang lain minta seperti itu. Apa yang aku lakukan murni keinginanku sendiri."

Mata Jaejoong melebar ketika ia mulai mengerti sesuatu bersamaan dengan melembutnya tatapan Yunho.

"Ya. Bodoh! Aku mencintaimu."

Yunho sungguh malu. Rasanya ia ingin menghilang saja. Tapi ketika ia melihat wajah Jaejoong yang puas dan senang, membuatnya merasa ini pantas untuk dilakukan. Mengakui perasaannya.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Jaejoong hampir tidak percaya.

"Aku sudah menciummu, bukan? Aku tidak mencium orang yang tidak kucintai." Ucap Yunho jengkel.

"Oh." Gumam Jaejoong. Walau begitu wajahnya begitu senang dengan rona sempurna dipipinya. Jaejoong teringat perkataan Yoochun, tidak masalah siapa yang Yunho cintai dulu, jika sekarang dialah yang Yunho cintai. Ia bisa mempertahankan Yunho dengan baik.

"Kau sudah tahu, jadi aku tidak mau mendengar kalimat seperti itu lagi dari mulutmu!"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Nde. Tadi juga aku tidak serius."

Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan, Yunho menyentil pelan kening Jaejoong. "Lagipula, bagaimana bisa kau bilang Hyebin cinta pertamaku?"

"Loh, memangnya bukan, ya?" Jaejoong terlihat kaget dan polos.

Yunho menghela nafas. "Bukan."

"Tapi, Tapi-"

"Bukan dia!" Tegas Yunho.

Jaejoong kembali murung. "Jadi siapa sainganku itu?"

Saingan. Kata itu entah kenapa kalimat itu membuat Yunho senang.

"Sainganmu itu, Kim Jaejoong. Itu namanya." Jawab Yunho singkat.

"Ha?" Jaejoong bingung, sungguh.

Yunho menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau, Jaejoong-ah. Cinta pertamaku. Lebih tepatnya, orang yang kucintai, kemarin dan juga sekarang dan semoga selamanya." Ucap Yunho dengan halus dan pelan

Hangat. Rasanya begitu hangat untuk Jaejoong.

"Sungguh? Memangnya... Kapan aku bertemu denganmu?" Tanya Jaejoong. Ia ingin percaya tapi ia juga sedikit sangsi.

"Kau sungguh lupa? Lupa pada bocah kecil yang dulu tersesat dirumahmu?" Tanya Yunho dengan senyuman lembutnya itu. Bayangan Jaejoong kecil yang begitu manis membuatnya senang. Ia akan sangat senang jika Jaejoong teringat dengannya.

"Huh? Bocah kecil yang tersesat dirumahku banyak." Sahut Jaejoong. Begitu polos, tidak sadar ia baru saja menghancurkan suasana romantis dan penuh nostalgia yang sedang Yunho rencanakan.

"Bocah yang kau tolong."

"Semua yang tersesat pasti kutolong." Jawab Jaejoong bangga. Dia kan anak baik dan suka menolong.

"Bocah laki-laki?"

"Banyak."

"Berpipi gemuk?"

"Semua anak kecil berpipi gemuk, Yun."

Terserahlah! Pikir Yunho, menyerah.

Pemuda tampan itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di atas tubuh ramping Jaejoong tanpa benar-benar menjatuhkan seluruh bebannya.

"Urff." Geram Jaejoong yang merasa terhimpit antara Yunho dan ranjang.

"Neo Jinja! Kim Jaejoong!" Geram Yunho antara jengkel dan gemas.

Sementara Jaejoong terkikik pelan, karena ia memang sengaja menjahili Yunho. Kedua lengannya langsung melingkar di punggung Yunho dengan otomatis. "Aku bercanda. Tentu aku ingat bocah dengan pipi gemuk seperti bakpao itu."

Yunho menggeram pelan.

"Jadi, saat itu kau terpesona padaku? Hahahaha, aku tidak menyangka sejak kecil aku sudah terpesona dan meracuni pikiranmu."

"Diam Kau!" Rutuk Yunho yang merasa sedikit malu, oke maksudnya sangat malu.

Jaejoong tertawa dan menyurukkan wajahnya kepangkal leher Yunho, tersenyum lega disana.

"Yunho-ah."

"Hm?"

"Gomao." Bisik Jaejoong.

"Hmm."

Keduanya terlihat begti nyaman hanya dengan berpelukan, Yunho yang tidak terlihat berniat untuk bangun dari posisinya ataupun Jaejoong yang terlihat nyaman-nyaman saja walaupun terhimpit seperti itu.

* * *

><p>Junsu dikenal sebagai seorang pria yang tenang dan sangat dewasa, auranya dingin dan begitu sulit di dekati. Dia juga bukan sekedar idola tapi seorang penyanyi yang sangat berbakat dengan suara emasnya itu. Ia tampan, ia pintar, ia memiliki karir yang menjulang, tapi ia sulit di dekati. Karena orang-orang tidak pernah bisa menebak apa yang ia pikirkan.<p>

Tidak satupun, bahkan Ayahnya sendiri.

Itulah yang Tn. Kim rasakan ketika sekarang ia sedang duduk dihadapan Junsu. Disebuah Kafe elit yang aman dari papparazi dan sebangsanya.

Tn. Kim bisa melihat bahwa putranya terlihat santai dan tenang. "Sepertinya kau sering kemari."

Junsu menyesap kopi pahitnya sebelum menjawab. "Ya. Ini tempat yang nyaman untuk selebritis. Mereka menjamin tempat ini bersih dari papparazi."

"Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan Fans." Gumam Tn. Kim melirik dua gadis muda yang sepertinya menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu heboh sambil memotret Junsu dengan smartphone mereka.

Junsu menoleh kebelakang dan melihat dua gadis yang jelas sekali fansnya itu. Senyum ramah ia lemparkan pada dua gadis yang beruntung itu.

"Jadi, ada yang ingin Appa sampaikan padaku?" Tanya Junsu tanpa basa-basi. Jarang sekali ayahnya mengajaknya bertemu. Laki-laki itu biasanya hanya mengunjungi sebentar.

Tn. Kim meletakkan cangkir minumannya, minuman yang sama seperti milik Junsu. "Jaejoong mendatangiku kemarin dan kami bicara banyak."

Junsu menatap mata Ayahnya. "Jaejoong kerumahmu?!" Tanyanya tenang tapi hampir tidak percaya.

Tn. Kim tersenyum. "Ya, dan kami menyelesaikan beberapa masalah diantara kami. Ia juga sudah memutuskan untuk kembali ke jalur musik."

Junsu mengangkat alisnya. Hebat sekali Jaejoong, akhirnya bocah itu bisa berpikir jernih sekarang dalam menentukan Passionnya yang benar.

"Baguslah, sudah lama sekali bocah itu membuatku jengkel dengan keputusan bodohnya untuk mencari perhatianmu itu." Gumam Junsu, tapi senyumnya menunjukkan betapa dia senang dengan tulus untuk adiknya.

"Jaejoong menyarankan kita untuk bicara dan menyelesaikan masalah diantara kita."

Tawa pelan keluar dari bibir Junsu, seperti mengejek. "Tidak ada masalah yang berarti diantara kita, Appa."

Tn. Kim mengangguk pelan. "Tapi kita harus tetap bicara."

Junsu menatap Ayahnya lekat-lekat. Wajah tua yang terlihat mulai lelah. "Kau datang untuk meminta maaf atas kesalahanmu dan mengatakan betapa kau menyayangi kami, anak-anak bukan?"

Tn. Kim hampir tersenyum, benar-benar seperti Junsu yang dia kenal. "Kau bisa menebaknya?"

Junsu mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. "Jika kau yang sangat jarang menemui kami, tiba-tiba datang untuk bicara dengan wajah seperti itu, mudah saja menebaknya."

"Tapi Appa, kau harus tahu aku selalu jujur." Lanjut Junsu. "Apa yang terjadi diantara Appa dan Jaejoong tidak sama denganku. Aku tidak mengejar perhatianmu seperti yang Jaejoong lakukan sejak ia bahkan baru belajar berjalan. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu diluruskan diantara kita. Aku tidak mengharapkan perhatian seperti itu darimu."

Tn. Kim terdiam sebentar. "Appa mengerti, tapi biarkan Appa meminta maaf padamu atas apa yang terjadi beberapa tahun ini. Mengkhianati Ibumu dan sempat memisahkan kalian dengan Ibu kalian."

"Aku tahu. Aku selalu tahu kau merasa bersalah, Appa." Bisik Junsu. Pria itu akui hubungan dengan Ayahnya bukanlah hubungan semacam Jaejoong atau hubungan normal lainnya. "Tapi, memangnya apa yang bisa aku perbuat? Kau memilih mereka bukan, kami yang kau tinggalkan hanya perlu bertahan dan melanjutkan hidup sementara kau memulai hidupmu yang baru."

"Mianhae Junsu-ah, Mianhae, Tapi apa melakukan hal ini bukan berarti Appa tidak menyayangi kalian. Appa hanya ingin kalian tahu bahwa kalian juga harta Appa yang berharga, bukan hanya Hyebin. Hanya karena aku berpisah dengan Ibumu, bukan berarti aku berpisah dari kalian."

Junsu terdiam. Pria itu memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tahu, tapi Aku bukan Jaejoong yang naif, dan menganggap semua sudah baik-baik saja setelah mendengar apa yang ingin ia dengar. Bagiku, selama ini sudah terlalu banyak yang telah terjadi. Hal ini tidak akan merubah apa-apa diantara kita." Ia tidak percaya semudah itu. Hubungan mereka tidak semudah itu membaik.

"Aku mengerti." Sahut Tn. Kim menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya yang luar biasa. "Setidaknya aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku menyayangi semua anak-anakku. Aku gagal menunjukkannya pada kalian karena tidak pernah mengatakannya, aku juga terlalu pengecut untuk menemui kalian."

"Aku tahu itu, kau kehilangan muka untuk bertemu kami." Gumam Junsu.

Tn. Kim tersenyum tipis. "Kau selalu tahu semuanya."

"Aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk berpikir banyak hal dan menganalisanya. Kenapa kau pergi, kenapa kau tidak ada dan kenapa kau tidak mampu berlama-lama dengan kami. Hal yang sangat mudah untuk ditebak sebenarnya."

"Mianhae, Junsu-ah."

Junsu menunduk dan tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Appa, kau tidak menyesal meninggalkan Umma?" Tanya Junsu tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan ini adalah pertanyaan yang ia simpan selama ini tanpa pernah bisa ia keluarkan.

Tn. Kim kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Ada hal yang diluar kendali logika, hati bukan sesuatu yang bisa ditahan."

Dijawab dengan seperti itu, tapi begitu mudah Junsu pahami. Cinta melewati batas logika seseorang, membiarkan mereka memilih dengan cara yang lebih egois. "Tapi aku tidak akan pernah mau berada diposisimu, Appa."

"Ya, jangan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Appa. Jadilah pria yang lebih baik." Bisik Tn. Kim.

Junsu sudah dewasa, putranya ini bisa melindungi diri dan ini membuat Tn. Kim merasa lebih puas. Ia juga sudah mempersiapkan diri atas reaksi yang ditunjukkan Junsu. Pria itu kemudian berdiri, meraih jas dan kunci mobilnya sambil tersenyum pelan. "Aku lega kita bisa bicara lebih terbuka, walaupun sulit untukmu memaafkan Appa, tapi setidaknya kau tahu selama ini perasaanku pada kalian tidak mati, Junsu-ah." Ucapnya. Ya, selama ini ia bertemu dengan Junsu hanya bicara satu atau dua kalimat basa-basi.

Junsu ikut berdiri.

"Appa akan pergi sekarang." Ucapnya. "Jaga dirimu, Junsu-ah. Appa menyayangimu." Ucapnya mendekat untuk mengecup kening putranya.

Rasa hangat menjalar diseluruh tubuh Junsu. Tn. Kim melepas kecupannya dan berlalu dari hadapan Junsu.

"Appa," Panggil Junsu menahan Ayahnya. "Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu karena mengabaikan kami, membiarkanku tumbuh tanpa sandaran seorang laki-laki, membiarkanku berdiri sendiri dengan kedua kakiku ketika aku seharusnya masih harus memegang kedua tanganmu, membiarkanku hidup tanpa kenangan masa kecil yang indah, Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu karena itu semua." Ucap Junsu menohok perasaan Ayahnya. "Tapi, jika kau mau berusaha, aku juga akan berusaha."

Tn. Kim menatap wajah Junsu yang datar, matanya dingin namun kuat. Mungkin, ada kesempatan untuk hubungan mereka menjadi lebih baik. Dengan senyum tipis Tn. Kim mengangguk, "Gomao, Junsu-ah." Ucapnya sebelum beranjak dari sana.

Jalan masih panjang, dan Junsu akan membiarkan waktu saja yang menentukan apakah luka masa kecilnya bisa sembuh, atau ia bisa memaafkan Ayahnya, ia akan menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada waktu. Bukankah waktu yang menyembuhkan luka?

* * *

><p>Begitu keluar dari Kafe itu, Tn. Kim tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Yunho. Pemuda bermata musang itu sedang bersama dengan dua pemuda lainnya yang berseragam sama sepertinya.<p>

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam ditempat.

Dengan sopan Yunho menundukkan kepalanya dan menyapa Tn. Kim. Pria tua itu hanya menggumam pelan sebelum pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Yunho dan kawan-kawannya.

Yunho menoleh untuk menatap punggung itu. Tn. Kim adalah pria yang pendiam, namun entah mengapa Yunho merasa pria itu semakin dingin padanya tanpa sebab.

"Yah, Yunho-ah! Itu ayah Jaejoong dan Hyebin bukan?" Tanya Seunghyun. Siapa yang tidak kenal pelukis dan pebisnis terkenal itu serta keluarganya yang juga rata-rata berkecimpung didunia seni.

"Hm." Jawab Yunho.

"Dia terlihat tidak menyukaimu."

Yunho menoleh menatap Daesung yang baru saja berbicara. "Menurutmu begitu?"

Daesung mengangguk polos. Matanya yang sipit membuatnya terlihat lucu dan menyenangkan.

Yunho menunduk sejenak. "Kalian masuk duluan saja, ada yang harus kulakukan." Ucapnya sebelum berlari menuju parkiran dan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

Beruntung ketika Yunho sampai keparkiran, Tn. Kim baru saja membuka pintunya. Yunho dengan cepat mendekati pria itu yang akhirnya kembali menutup pintu mobilnya saat Yunho memanggilnya.

"Ahjussi, mianhae karena ketidaksopananku." Ucap Yunho.

"Hm, Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Tanya pria itu.

"Ahjussi, apa ada kesalahan yang sudah kulakukan padamu?" Tanya Yunho. "Akhir-akhir ini anda terlihat tidak begitu nyaman denganku."

Tn. Kim menatap Yunho sedikit kaget. Pemuda itu begitu terus terang dan berani.

"Yunho-ah, Seperti apa hubunganmu dengan putriku?"

"Dia sahabatku, hanya itu." Jawab Yunho, ia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Hanya sekedar itu?"

"Ya, aku yakin."

"Baguslah kalau memang begitu. Aku tidak begitu suka kau menjadi tunangan Jaejoong ketika kau terlihat terlalu akrab dengan Hyebin. Aku takut kalian akan terjebak keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan." Ucap Tn. Kim pelan.

"Aku bisa pastikan, hubunganku dengan kedua anakmu baik-baik saja, Ahjussi."

Tn. Kim mengangguk pelan. Selama ini ia khawatir karena ia pikir Yunho dan Hyebin terlihat akrab dan mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka, mendengar Jaejoong menjadi tunangan Yunho tentu membuatnya khawatir.

"Jaga putraku, kalian masih muda jalan kalian panjang. Jangan melakukan kesalahan dalam pilihan kalian." Pesan pria itu sebelum ia masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Aku pasti akan menjaga Jaejoong." Bisik Yunho pelan.

* * *

><p>TBC.<p>

klw misal ini mengecewakan juga, mianhae, hehehe.

Ehm, terima kasih sudah menemani saya *bow*

Nyonya Yoo kemana? Ntar saya munculkan sedikit. Terimakasih

Kenapa Appa Kim bisa punya anak seumura JJ, iya diakan affair gitu, nah umur JJ n Hyebin 7 tahun deh baru terkuak n ortu JJJS pisah, Saemi resmi jadi Nyonya Kim, Hyebin sah jadi anak Tn. Kim. Sorry membingungkan. ^^

Kadang Appa kadang Ayah? Hehehehe, iya saya menggunakan Appa dalam dialog dan Ayah diluar dialog, terlanjut basah dan kebiasaan. Tapi klw semisal masih bingung, ntar sy usahakan berubah ^^

Btw, saya telat banget emang, Tapi saya baru nonton film Transcendence, daaaan, sumpah ceritanya keren! Genrenya Sci-fi dengan taburan romance sebagai topingnya, it has a good ending, good moral too ^^

Sekali lagi Thank Youu :D


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9. Their Endings

Special For:

**_Teman-teman yang sudah menemani saya dengan fanfic ini,_**

**_Maaf jika ending ini mungkin akan mengecewakan teman-teman. ^^_**

.

.

.

Pair : Yunjae.

Genre : Friendship, Family drama, Romance, fluff. Etc.

Casts : TVXQ/JYJ, Jeon Hyebin as Kim Hyebin, etc.

Warning : **_BOY LOVE, OOC, _**_Typos__**! ehehehe**_

Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki tokoh-tokoh dalam FF ini.

In to the story...

Jaejoong yang sedang duduk dan menikmati susu vanillanya, ketika Changmin dan Yoochun datang menghampirinya. Kedua pemuda itu seperti biasa duduk dikiri dan kanan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyodorkan kotak susunya pada Changmin. Pemuda tinggi itu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Kalian kemana saja? Sejak tadi kucari-cari." Tanya Jaejoong menoleh kekiri dan kekanan.

Yoochun hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidak kemana-mana, hanya saja kami dikejar-kejar guru Yoo lagi." Jawabnya enteng.

Jaejoong melirik jengkel kedua sahabatnya. "Tega sekali kalian tidak melibatkanku." Rutuknya. "Sahabat macam apa kalian ini."

Changmin melirik Jaejoong jengah. "Salah siapa yang menghilang dengan tunangannya tiap istrahat siang, eoh!"

Mendengar ucapan Changmin malah tidak membuat Jaejoong merasa bersalah. Pemuda itu malah tersenyum lebar dengan bunga-bunga dimatanya.

Changmin langsung menyentil jengkel jidat Jaejoong yang mulus itu. "Tega sekali kau mencampakkan kami setelah memiliki kekasih." Kutuk Changmin. Ia tidak serius benar-benar jengkel dan Jaejoong mengerti itu. Karena itu Jaejoong hanya mencebil kearah Changmin.

"Ughh, kalian tidak akan mengerti kalau belum jatuh cinta." Ucapnya membela diri.

"Ndeee... Ndeee. Kami paham." Ucap Changmin menghela nafas. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lembut. Senyum paling jarang ia lakukan. "Kami ikut senang."

"Gomao."

"Tapi kau sudah bilang tentang rencanamu untuk pergi ke Julliard?" Tanya Yoochun sambil bersandar dan membuka novel yang ia bawa tadi.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Tidak masalah untuk Yunho? Dalam beberapa bulan kalian akan menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, bukan?" Tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong melemaskan tubuhnya dan bersandar di pundak Yoochun, tatapannya lurus pada Changmin. "Hu'uh! Long distance relationship yang berat sepertinya nanti." Keluhnya. "Aku sudah bicara padanya, dan dia bilang tidak masalah, kami hanya tinggal saling percaya saja."

"Kalian tidak berpikir untuk menikah saja sebelum kalian pergi ke sekolah tujuan kalian masing-masing?" Tanya Changmin polos.

Jaejoong dengan jengkel memukul kepala Changmin dengan novel yang ia rebut dari Yoochun. "Pikiran macam apa itu!?"

"Wae? Wae? Wae?" Teriak Changmin protes. "Memangnya pertanyaanku salah? Kalian bertunangan diusia muda, jadi aku tidak heran kalau kalian memutuskan menikah muda!"

Jaejoong mendecak pelan dan melipat kedua tangannya didada. "Dengar, ya! Aku tidak akan mau menikah muda. Masih banyak yang harus aku capai sebelum itu, Yunho juga sependapat. Kami akan menikmati masa-masa belajar kami dulu sepuasnya baru kami kembali kesini dan menikah. Tujuan yang keren bukan?" Ucapnya sombong.

"Kau yakin bisa bertahan lama-lama jauh dari Yunho? Bagaimana kalau Yunho melirik yang lain?" Tanya Yoochun, yang paling realistis diantara mereka.

"Aniya, aku percaya padanya." Jawab Jaejoong mantap. "Lagipula anggap saja ini ujian untuknya. Bersyukur kalau ia bisa lulus dengan baik. Berarti dia orang yang pantas untukku. Hahaha."

Changmin melirik jengah Jaejoong. "Tentu, Yang mulia." Gumamnya jengkel. "Kajja kita kembali kekelas." Ajaknya lagi. Ia berdiri dan menarik kedua temannya yang lelet itu.

Jaejoong berdiri dengan ogah-ogahan. Sebentar lagi pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai dan ia benci pelajaran ini, karena gurunya benar-benar ganjen. Dengan malas ia bergelayutan dilengan kedua sahabatnya sepanjang koridor itu. Jika Yunho melihatnya sudah pasti pemuda itu akan sedikit cemburu.

"Itu Hyebin." Tunjuk Yoochun dengan dagunya saat melihat lima gadis sedang berdiri menutup jalan. Salah satu dari mereka berdiri Kim Hyebin. "Mereka temannya?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak pernah melihatnya selain bersama Yunho." Jawab Changmin.

"Suasana disana sepertinya dingin." Gumam Jaejoong.

Gadis-gadis itu menoleh ketika menyadari Jaejoong cs yang mendekat, mereka melempar senyum pada ketiga pemuda itu sebelum pergi tanpa menyapa Hyebin sama sekali.

Jaejoong hanya melempar tatapan sekilas pada Hyebin sambil melewatinya. Yoochun dan Changmin melempar senyum sopan.

"Kau, Kim Jaejoong." Panggil Hyebin.

Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap punggung Hyebin yang membelakanginya.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu." Bisik gadis itu kemudian melangkah pergi.

Satu hal lagi tentang Jaejoong, dia benci ketika seseorang berbicara tanpa menatapnya lalu pergi begitu saja. Dengan langkah lebar ia menyusul Hyebin dan menarik lengan gadis itu hingga berhenti dan menoleh padanya.

"Kau tahu, aku juga membencimu. Karena itu kita akan bicara."

.

.

.

Setelah meminta berbicara berdua dengan Hyebin, Changmin dan Yoochun dengan terpaksa pergi lebih dulu kekelas mereka dan membiarkan kedua saudara itu untuk bicara. Sebenarnya mereka ingin sekali menguping, tapi Jaejoong benar-benar mempelototi mereka hingga mereka masuk kedalam kelas yang berada hampir diujung koridor itu.

Lagipula nanti Jaejoong akan menceritakannya sendiri pada mereka.

Berbicara dikoridor saat jam pelajaran hampir dimulai jelas bukan pilihan yang bagus, Jaejoong tahu jelas. Karena itu ia membawa Hyebin ke aula sekolah yang sedang kosong.

Keduanya duduk dengan selang dua kursi yang memisahkan mereka. Keduanya duduk sama-sama bersedekap dan terlihat keras kepala sekali.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu padaku tadi?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa sama sekali menatap wajah Hyebin.

Hyebin hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga tidak tahu, keluar begitu saja tadi." Jawabnya.

Jaejoong menggeram jengkel. "Kau bilang kau membenciku, memangnya salahku apa? Seharusnya kalau ingin membenci, harusnya aku yang membencimu."

"Membenciku?!" Tanya ulang Hyebin. "Kenapa? Karena aku anak dari Ibuku? Jadi kesalahan ibuku milikku juga? Memangnya apa salahkku kalau lahir dari rahim wanita yang seperti ini? Aku juga jika bisa memilih, aku lebih memilih lahir sebagai putri Ibumu." Ucap gadis itu sinis dan pahit.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak sebelum menatap Hyebin jengkel. "Kau tidak sadar kesalahanmu apa? Kau benar-benar tidak sadar?"

Hyebin kemudian menoleh dan balas menatap Jaejoong. "Bukan salahku jika saat itu ayahmu memilih ibuku, bukan salahku jika saat itu Ayah kita lebih memilihku. Kau tidak punya alasan untuk membenciku." Ucap gadis itu kemudian berdiri. "Tapi aku punya alasan untuk membencimu."

Jaejoong menatap gadis dihadapannya ini, seperti bukan Hyebin yang sering ia jumpai.

"Kau punya segalanya," Bisik gadis itu. "Seorang Ayah yang tidak berhenti memikirkanmu, seorang ibu yang terhormat dimata masyarakat, seorang kakak yang menyayangimu dan melindungimu, kau punya sahabat yang selalu ada disekitarmu. Kau memiliki semua yang aku inginkan." Ungkap gadis itu pelan. "Dan bahkan sekarang, kau mengambil satu-satunya sahabat yang kumiliki. Kau mengambil semuanya tanpa menyisakan apapun untukku."

Jaejoong terdiam menganga, hampir tidak percaya. Yang benar saja!

"Lalu sekarang, kau masih bertanya kenapa aku membencimu?" Dengus gadis itu.

Melihat Jaejoong yang hanya diam tanpa menyahutnya membuat Hyebin berpikir bahwa sia-sia saja bicara dengan Jaejoong sekarang. Gadis itu kemudian berbalik dan bermaksud meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri.

Belum selangkah ia maju, Jaejoong sudah menahannya.

"Apa kau bodoh?!" Tanya Jaejoong pelan, dan geram.

Hyebin menoleh tidak mengerti, ia menatap Jaejoong yang sekarang berdiri mendekatinya.

"Kau bodoh karena tidak melihat rasa sayang Appa padamu? Dan untuk apa kau mengharapkan ibu yang lain sementara kau punya Ibumu sendiri?" Tanya Jaejoong jengkel.

"Appa lebih menyayangimu daripada aku."

"Kau pernah bertanya padanya? Memangnya kau sudah mendengarnya bicara seperti itu?" Tanya Jaejoong namun Hyebin hanya diam. "Kau, bicaralah dengan Appa, kau tidak akan pernah tahu apapun jika kau hanya diam dan memendamnya, aku belajar itu semua." Saran Jaejoong.

"Tentang Yunho, kau tidak bisa selalu mengharapkan seorang sahabat untuk ada disisimu, suatu hari mereka akan menemukan pasangan hidup mereka, jangan selalu bergantung pada Yunho-ku, carilah sahabat lain sebanyak mungkin bila perlu carilah kekasih."

Hyebin mendengus. "Mereka tidak akan mau berteman denganku karena aku putri dari dari Ibuku."

"Kalau begitu orang-orang itu yang tidak pantas menjadi temanmu!" Kecam Jaejoong. "Mereka tidak pantas untuk jadi temanmu, mungkin diluar sana ada mereka yang mau menjadi temanmu tanpa melihat statusmu seperti apa."

"Kau pikir ada orang yang bisa memandangku dengan netral tanpa mengingat bahwa aku adalah putri dari saemi? Mereka akan berpikir bahwa aku juga akan merebut kekasih mereka."

Jaejoong berjalan mendekat hingga ia sekarang berdiri dihadapan gadis itu.

"Apa kau pernah mencoba? Kau pernah membuka diri dan membuat duniamu lebih luas? Yang kulihat selama ini kau hanya berdiri di samping Yunho, memberi batas pada dunia dan dirimu." Ucap Jaejoong.

Hyebin terdiam, karena ucapan Jaejoong tidak bisa dibantah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan mereka jika kau tetap diam dalam lingkaranmu sendiri." Lanjut Jaejoong lagi. "Aku tidak heran kalau misalnya kamu tetap seperti ini."

"Pikirkanlah. Kau hanya perlu bicara pada Appa dan lebih membuka diri lagi. Tidak selamanya Yunho ada untukmu."

Usai bicara seperti Jaejoong berbalik. "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu." Ucap pemuda itu cuek.

Hyebin menatap punggung Jaejoong yang menjauh. Tangannya mengepal gelisah.

"Jaejoong-ah," Panggilnya pelan. "Aku juga membencimu karena kau tidak mengganggapku sebagai saudara." Lanjutnya ketika Jaejoong berhenti tanpa menoleh.

Jaejoong hanya diam dan tidak menjawab apa-apa hingga Hyebin berpikir bahwa untuk satu hal ini, tidak ada yang bisa berubah.

Namun Jaejoong kemudian menoleh dan menatap Hyebin. "Itu mungkin bisa diusahakan." Jawab Jaejoong, kemudian menyeringai. "Wah, susah sekali jadi aku, selalu dikejar-kejar wanita bahkan saudaraku sendiri." Gumamnya sombong sambil melangkah keluar dari aula.

Hyebin mendengus. Sungguh arogan saudaranya itu. Gadis itu memang masih jengkel, tapi ia akan menerima saran Jaejoong. Karena mungkin yang dikatakan pemuda itu ada benarnya.

.

.

.

Kim Saemi berdiri diantara banyak tamu pesta bersama dengan putrinya dan juga sang suami. Pesta yang diadakan oleh pasangan suami istri Shim ini dihadiri oleh banyak sekali artis-artis papan atas korea dan mereka yang bekerja dibalik layar.

Sementara suaminya sedang berbincang dengan pasangan suami istri Shim, Kim Saemi memperhatikan suasana pesta disekitarnya, dekor yang mewah dan tamu-tamu yang berlomba dengan pakaian mahal mereka yang modis.

Saemi bisa melihat artis junior dan senior saling berbaur, sutradara, penulis, beberapa ia kenal dan beberapa lagi ia tidak begitu kenal.

Wanita itu ingat ia pernah menjadi bagian yang kuat dari mereka. Ia juga seorang aktris yang cukup diperhitungkan. Ia pernah di elu-elukan, pernah memiliki banyak penggemar. Sampai kemudian dunia tahu ia menyakiti perasaan Yoo Inyoung.

Saemi melirik Jihyun, sahabatnya itu sampai sekarang masih terlibat dalam dunia perfilman, walaupun ia masih memilih-milih film apa yang akan ia terima. Saemi sendiri sudah berhenti dari dunia akting sejak lama. Saemi tidak pernah menyesalinya, walau terkadang ia juga rindu perasaan-perasaan lama saat ia berakting.

Bagaimana pun itu adalah passionnya.

Tiba-tiba hampir separuh dari tamu pesta terdiam dan memandang ke satu titik, Saemi mau tidak mau juga ikut menoleh.

Yoo Inyoung baru saja tiba dengan kedua putranya. Mereka seperti seorang ratu dengan kedua pewarisnya.

Yoo Inyoung adalah salah satu dari deretan artis papan atas yang namanya sudah melambung sejak ia masih gadis dan bahkan tetap bertahan setelah bertahun-tahun kemudian. Sebagai artis senior dengan kemampuan akting yang mengagumkan ia masih mampu membuat beberapa pasang mata menoleh setiap kali ia lewat atau bahkan tiap kali namanya disebut-sebut.

Sampai saat ini wanita itu masih mempesona.

Saemi masih terdiam bahkan ketika Inyoung dan kedua putranya sudah berdiri dihadapannya, namun dengan sedikit senyum tipis yang sinis dan angkuh, wanita itu melewati Saemi untuk menyapa Tuan dan Nyonya Shim.

Jaejoong dan Junsu menunduk sopan pada pasangan Kim dan Shim tersebut.

Saemi bisa merasakan hampir semua tatapan tertuju padanya dan Inyoung, beberapa menatap Inyoung dengan kagum dan hormat, Saemi pernah memiliki hal itu, dulu.

.

.

Jaejoong, sejak kecil sudah terbiasa dengan pesta semacam ini, berpakaian rapi dengan setelan jas mahal, bertingkah sopan dan penuh etika. Tapi Jaejoong tidak akan pernah terbiasa jika harus berbaur dengan kakek-kakek atau bapak-bapak yang membosankan dan hanya berbicara bisnis sepanjang waktu.

Sungguh membunuh waktu, menurut Jaejoong.

Pemuda itu bahkan sudah berdiri gelisah macam anak anjing yang belum diberi makan. Junsu hanya bisa melempar tatapan yang memperingatkan adiknya untuk bersikap. Tapi hanya bertahan beberapa detik sebelum Jaejoong kembali gelisah disampingnya.

"Jaejoong."

Oh, Panggilan maut. Pikir Jaejoong ketika Ibunya memanggilnya dan menegur dengan tatapan mata yang tajam itu.

Jaejoong langsung dengan patuh berdiri diam dan kaku.

Tn. Kim tersenyum tipis tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Sejak dulu ia juga sedikit takut dengan sifat galak mantan istrinya itu.

"Jaejoong terlihat tidak begitu suka dengan pembicaraan kita, bukan?" Tanya Tn. Shim.

"Mian." Ucap Jaejoong sambil melempar senyum menyesalnya.

Ny. Shim tertawa pelan melihat senyum menggemaskan yang nakal itu. "Gwencana, uri Changminnie juga sama sepertimu. Bahkan ia sudah kabur sejak tadi bersama Yoochun."

"Jinjaa? Boleh aku menyusul mereka?" Tanya Jaejoong semangat dan tidak terlihat menyesal sama sekali karena sempat ketahuan bosan ngobrol dengan para orangtua ini.

"Tentu, benar bukan?" Jawab Ny. Shim sambil meminta persetujuan dari Ayah dan Ibu Jaejoong.

Ny. Yoo hanya melempar anggukan tegas, kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan Jaejoong dan ia langsung bergegas pergi sebelum Ibunya berubah pikiran dan memaksanya untuk terlibat dalam perkumpulan orang-orang dewasa itu.

"Hyebin dan Junsu mungkin ingin menemui teman-teman kalian? Aku melihat banyak juga yang seumuran kalian." Ny. Shim menatap dua pemuda pemudi didepannya itu.

"Gwencana, aku bisa menemui mereka nanti." Jawab Junsu sopan.

Hyebin hanya tersenyum karena ia lebih nyaman berada disamping kedua orangtuanya dari pada gadis-gadis penggosip itu.

Sementara itu Jaejoong terlihat senang sekali lepas dari pembicaraan yang monoton, ia sibuk melirik kanan dan kiri untuk mencari keberadaan dua sahabatnya itu. Tapi bahkan ujung rambut mereka saja tidak nampak.

Cepat sekali mereka menghilang.

Terlalu serius mencari keberadaan sahabatnya, Jaejoong tidak sadar ketika seorang remaja bertubuh tegap menghampirinya dan merangkulnya hingga masuk kedalam pelukan remaja berutubuh tegap ini.

Jaejoong kaget dan mendorong remaja itu hingga menjauh darinya.

"Hello Jae." Sapa suara yang sudah sangat familiar ditelinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang berdiri dihadapannya itu dengan mata terpesona. Selama ini Jaejoong hanya pernah melihat Yunho dan balutan seragam sekolah mereka atau pakaian santai selama mereka berkencan. Tidak pernah satu kalipun Jaejoong melihat Yunho dengan setelan jas lengkap.

Pemuda itu sungguh memukau, semua bagian tubuhnya berteriak 'manly.'

Yunho pasti sadar Jaejoong sedang mengagumi bentuk tubuhnya, karena senyum ramah yang selalu Yunho pajang itu sekarang berubah jadi senyum arogan.

"Apa?! Kenapa dengan senyummu itu?" Tanya Jaejoong defensif.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan senyumku?" Tanya Yunho tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya.

"Senyummu terlalu sombong!" Rutuk Jaejoong sambil mendekat kearah tunangannya itu. Pemuda itu kemudian meraih lengan Yunho dan memeluknya manja. "Berdansa denganku?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap wajah putih yang merona itu. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa berdansa."

Jaejoong mengedikkan bahunya. "Kalau begitu ini buruk sekali. Aku akan memaksamu." Ucapnya pura-pura menyesal sambil menarik Yunho ketengah lantai dansa, bergabung dengan beberapa pasangan disana.

"Kau akan menyesal mengajakku berdansa." Ujar Yunho.

"Tidak akan. Aku akan mengajarimu dengan baik."

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak bisa berdansa!" Rutuk Jaejoong pada pemuda yang berdiri didepannya itu.

Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang duduk di kursi taman sambil mengurut kakinya yang beberapa kali tidak sengaja Yunho injak selama proses dansa mereka yang tidak keren sama sekali itu.

Bibir montok Jaejoong sama sekali tidak pernah berhenti mengoceh sedikitpun. Kebanyakan isi ocehannya adalah rutukan untuk Yunho. Pemuda manly itu ternyata tidak sempurna, ia tidak bisa berdansa dengan baik, bahkan sangat buruk dan tidak bisa diajari.

Jaejoong berjanji akan memaksa Yoochun mengajari Yunho cara berdansa yang baik.

Yunho kemudian berlutut dihadapan Jaejoong sambil menahan tawa lucu. Diraihnya kaki mulus Jaejoong yang sebelah kiri. TanganYunho dengan lembut mulai memijat pergelangan kaki dan telapak kaki Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terpaku sekaligus terpesona. Lagi-lagi ia merasa pipinya panas.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan, aku tidak bisa berdansa."

Jaejoong merengut, bibirnya maju. "Semua pasti bisa kalau belajar."

"Tapi tidak dalam semalam."

Jaejoong hanya mendengus dan membiarkan Yunho memijit pelan kakinya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, namun bukan diam yang membuat kaku.

"Hanya dalam hitungan minggu kita sudah akan lulus dari sekolah," Ucap Yunho menarik tatapan Jaejoong padanya, tapi ia sendiri lebih memilih menunduk dan memperhatikan kaki mulus tanpa cacat itu. "Kau juga akan pergi ke Julliard."

"Yunho, kita sudah membicarakan masalah ini, bukan?" Tanya Jaejoong retorik.

"Hm, aku hanya gelisah lagi."

Jaejoong menatap pemuda dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan yang melembut. Ia pikir dalam suatu hubungan ia akan menjadi pihak yang selalu merasa _Insecure, _tapi ternyata saat dihadapkan dengan masa depan mereka yang mungkin akan terpisah untuk sementara waktu, Yunholah yang merasa _insecure._

"Kau tahu, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak aku masih kecil, aku harus menunggu beberapa tahun hingga bisa memilikimu, dan baru beberapa saat aku memilikimu, aku harus menunggu lagi."

Yunho mendongak dan menatap wajah Jaejoong dengan tatapannya yang tajam itu.

"Sekarang katakan, salahkah jika aku gelisah?"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya hingga menyentuh pipi Yunho. "Aku janji aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang akan membuatmu gelisah. Aku pasti akan kembali dengan utuh." Janji Jaejoong.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang menempel dipipinya itu.

"Yun, kau tahu aku mungkin adalah orang yang paling membenci ketidaksetiaan, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama, aku berjanji." Bisik Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho hanya tersenyum dan mendekat pada Jaejoong. "Aku pegang janjimu." Bisik Yunho tepat didepan bibir Jaejoong sebelum pemuda itu akhirnya mencium tunangannya dengan dalam.

"Ketika kau pulang, kau akan menjadi pengantinku."

Lima tahun kemudian pesta pernikahan itu benar terjadi.

Jaejoong berdiri disudut ruangan besar dengan dekorasi serba putih itu, senyum tidak lepas-lepas dari bibir merahnya yan merekah sempurna. Tubuhnya dibalut setelan jas putih, rambutnya dipotong pendek menyentuh lehernya dengan poni yang menjuntai hampir ke mata. Pemuda itu kembali mewarnai rambutnya menjadi hitam.

Ia memperhatikan orang-orang tersayangnya yang tidak kalah bahagia dengan dirinya. Ibunya yang angkuh itu seperti biasa sedang berdiri ditengah-tengah para pengagumnya dan masih bisa terlihat mengintimidasi walaupun senyumnya nampak.

Tidak jauh dari Ibunya, Hyungnya yang idola besar itu sedang berdiri dengan beberapa temannya. Sebuah gelas wine ditangannya. Ia tersenyum saat salah satu dari temannya mengucapkan sesuatu, entah apa. Setelah lima tahun berlalu, Jaejoong tidak menyangka Hyungnya itu kini malah semakin bersinar, waktu seperti tidak menelan popularitasnya. Jaejoong hanya khawatir sampai kapan kakaknya itu mau sendiri terus.

Laki-laki dewasa itu kini sudah menghilangkan kebiasaannya mewarnai rambut dengan warna-warna terang seperti biru, merah bahkan kuning. Junsu sudah kembali dengan warna rambut aslinya, hitam kecoklatan yang di tata sedemikian rupa membuatnya semakin terlihat dewasa.

Junsu dan Tn. Kim juga berdiri berdampingan, Jaejoong curiga mereka sedang membicarakan bisnis. Sungguh topik yang membosankan. Ny. Kim sedang berdiri bersama beberapa tamu yang lain.

Setelah tahun-tahun berlalu, banyak hal yang terjadi. Hubungan Junsu dan Tn. Kim walaupun tidak menghangat setidaknya mereka sudah lebih banyak berbicara sekarang.

Hubungan yang tidak berubah sejak dulu adalah hubungan Ibunya dan Ny. Kim, mereka berbicara namun seperti orang asing, Ibunya bilang biar saja seperti ini, lebih baik. Jaejoong curiga Ibunya memang hanya senang menyiksa Ny. Kim dengan sarkasmenya itu.

"Apa yang pengantin pria lakukan disini, eoh? Menyendiri meninggalkan pasangannya diantara para tamu." Sapa suara feminin yang sudah lama Jaejoong tidak dengar.

Hyebin berdiri didepan Jaejoong, tersenyum tipis. "Lama tidak berjumpa Jaejoong-ah." Sapa gadis itu.

Lima tahun berlalu, Hyebin menjadi wanita dewasa yang lebih mandiri, Jaejoong tidak begitu tahu apa yang sudah wanita ini lewati selama pertualangannya di GSA, tapi pasti ada hal buruk dan baik, karena ia bisa melihat Hyebin yang lebih mandiri dan dewasa.

Jaejoong menjauh dari sandarannya untuk menyapa Hyebin. "Hm, Hampir lima tahun, kau tidak banyak berubah." Godanya.

Hyebin mendelik jengkel. Tidak banyak berubah seperti sebuah ejekan ditelinganya.

Jaejoong tertawa melihat ekspresi tersinggung diwajah Hyebin. "Aku tidak bermaksud buruk."

Hyebin hanya mendengus. Tapi ia tidak ingin bilang bahwa sebenarnya ia juga telah banyak berubah. Ia menjadi lebih terbuka sekarang, ia membuka dunianya selebar mungkin dan mengenal banyak tipe orang yang bisa ia jadikan teman. Ia juga mengejar mimpinya dan berusaha melupakan rasa irinya pada Jaejoong.

Gadis itu sedang memulai jalannya yang lebih baik.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang."

Hyebin mengedikkan bahunya sambil meraih gelas minuman yang ditawarkan oleh salah satu pelayan pesta yang lewat. "Aku tidak akan melewatkan pesta pernikahanmu dan Yunho."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau perhatian sekali padaku." Goda Jaejoong.

"Teruslah bermimpi." Sahut Hyebin. "Aku hanya datang untuk melihat Yunho."

"Hm, Iya.. Iyaa.." Sahut Jaejoong acuh tak acuh.

Hyebin berdiri melihat Jaejoong dengan senyuman yang tidak bisa ditebak. "Siapa sangka begitu kau pulang, Yunho malah langsung menikahimu. Dia terburu-buru sekali."

"Kau tidak tahu saja, dia sudah menunggu lama sebenarnya." Balas Jaejoong sombong.

Yunho kemudian datang dan merangkul pinggang Jaejoong dan mengecup pipinya. "Terimakasih karena sudah meninggalkanku sendiri dipesta kita." Ucap pria itu sinis.

Jaejoong meringis menyesal. "Aku bosan dengan tema pembicaraan kalian."

"Kau tidak pernah berubah dari dulu."

Hyebin memutar matanya bosan melihat adegan mesra pasangan itu. "Aku pergi saja. Sekali lagi selamat untuk kalian." Ucap gadis itu berlalu meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong didunia mereka sendiri. Ia tadi sudah lebih dahulu menyapa Yunho, sekarang ia akan menyapa tamu lain yang mungkin ia kenal.

Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya mengiyakan pelan.

"Berdansa denganku?" Tanya Yunho.

"Tidak, terakhir kali berdansa denganmu, kakiku hampir remuk kau injak."

Yunho tersenyum. "Tidak lagi, aku menghabiskan waktu menunggumu sambil belajar berdansa."

"So Cheesy." Ejek Jaejoong membuat Yunho tertawa. "Apa saja yang sudah kau pelajari selama ini?"

"Banyak, kau akan tahu malam nanti." Jawab Yunho membuat pipi Jaejoong memerah.

Yunho, pria tampan itu kemudian menggiring Jaejoong ketengah ruangan untuk berdansa tidak mempedulikan penolakan pemuda disampingnya.

Jaejoong sempat melihat Yoochun dan Changmin yang melambai kearahnya dengan senyuman yang seakan menggodanya. Tentu, karena diantara ketiganya ia yang lebih dulu melepas masa lajangnya.

Dalam pelukan Yunho ketika mereka berdansa, Jaejoong tersenyum lebar.

"Kau terlihat senang." Bisik Yunho.

"Tentu."

"Aku juga." Bisik Yunho.

Siapa yang tahu hari esok. Tapi Jaejoong optimis terhadap perasaannya dan juga Yunho, kemarin, hari ini dan esok, perasaan mereka terus ada dan semakin kuat.

Untuk kisahnya, Jaejoong percaya pada akhir yang bahagia.

END

.

.

.

Selama ini saya percaya menulis FF adalah cara terbaik melepas stres untuk saya, tapi stres kemarin-kemarin ini malah membuat pikiran saya terlalu blank. Makanya saya telat update new chapter, Sorry?

Bahkan sampai akhir saya tidak memberikan Yoosu, mian ya.. itu karena saya megang janji bahwa tidak akan ada kopel lain selain Yunjae disini, chingu-ah... Maaf ya?

Saya tidak tahu ending macam apa yang sudah saya tulis. Tapi terimakasih karena menemani saya sampai akhir cerita dan terima kasih sudah menunggu dan memberi semangat. Anyeong ^^


End file.
